Love In The Heart
by NHAC
Summary: "aku tidak tahu bagaimana ini terjadi tapi maukah kau memahaminya bersama ku" - jongin/ "aku tidak akan mendirikan kebahagiaanku diatas luka banyak orang" -kyungsoo/ "kau tau aku akan selalu menunggumu" - sehun/ "maaf, aku harus egois, aku tidak bisa melepasnya" - baekhyun /NEW CHAPTER update/
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE IN THE HEART**

Cast : kaisoo / Hunsoo, all member exo

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Friendship and many more,,

Rete : T (+) mungkin

Warning : YAOI, plot pasaran, banyak flashback, banyak typo and many more more more,,

Selamat membaca

.

.

.

"maaf" dengan berat hati aku menunduk dan memundurkan langkahku, meninggalkan orang yang kucintai, membohongi _nya_ dan membohongi diriku. Tapi inilah yang terbaik, inilah keinginan semua orang.

Aku tau aku jahat, aku pembohong, dan apa yang aku lakukan hanya akan menyakitimu, tidak, bukan hanya dirimu yang sakit, aku jauh lebih sakit dari yang terlihat dan dari yang kau tau. Bahkan dinginnya malam ini senantiasa mengikuti langkahku.

Bencilah aku, muak lah padaku, dengan begitu akan semakin baik untuk mu melupakan aku, melupakan perasaan yang tak akan bisa kita satukan.

 **Kyungsoo POV end**

 **.**

Matahari yang semakin menghilang dibalik senja, ditemani angin malam yang semakin menggigit, seakan mendeskripsikan betapa kelam perasaan yang kini tengah berkecamuk di hati seorang namja manis bernama do kyungsoo. Langkah kakinya ia bawa perlahan tanpa tentu arah mengikuti jalan yang ada di hadapannya tanpa perduli dengan tujuan dan dingin yang semakin mendekap.

Inilah yang di inginkannya, inilah yang direncanakannya, namun kenapa rasanya sesakit ini, bukankah saat merencanakannya dia telah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk perasaan ini. Tapi kenapa kini rasanya untuk berdiri pun tak sanggup. Betapa menyedihkan dirinya.

Hingga tanpa terasa langkah kakinya mulai menapaki satu persatu anak tangga yang sudah di hafalnya, dengan seorang namja tampan yang berdiri dengan angkuh namun menyiratkan raut wajah yang sangat khawatir.

"sudah selesai? " Tanya si namja tinggi

"yah, terima kasih telah membantu ku." Jawab kyungsoo dengan senyum kecil di bibir nya. Mencoba untuk bersikap kuat di hadapan sang namja tampan.

"kau tau bahwa aku akan selalu menunggumu" balas si namja yang diketahui bernama oh sehun, dan tanpa berkata – kata lagi namja tampan tersebut langsung memeluk tubuh mungil kyungsoo.

Bulan yang semakin meninggi serta suara – suara serangga di luar sana, semakin mempertegas jika malam telah larut, namun ada 1 orang yang tetap tidak bisa memejamkan matanya kendati telah berada dikamar yang sangat hangat berbanding terbalik dengan cuaca yang ada diluaran. Namja tersebut tengah menatap langit – langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong dan pikiran yang berkelana, mengingat bagaimana semua peristiwa ini berawal, menyesal?, tidak, bagi kyungsoo mengenal _nya_ , adalah sebuah hal terindah yang pernah singgah dalam hidup, dan semua memory bersama _nya,_ adalah kenangan terindah yang akan disimpan oleh kyungsoo dilubuk hati yang terdalam.

 **Kyungsoo POV**

" _saranghae, jongmal saranghae, kheunde miannhe,_ aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengatakannya, meski hatiku berteriak keras mengucapkannya "aku seperti orang gila yang bermonolog sendiri dikamar ku yang sepi ini. Yah aku memang gila, aku gila karena telah melepaskan orang yang sangat aku cintai, namun aku sadar, akan banyak orang yang kecewa jika suatu saat nanti aku berdiri dengan segala keegoisan yang aku punya. Biarlah aku sendiri yang menanggung, aku telah terbiasa bukan, terbiasa untuk mengalah.

"beri aku kekuatan Tuhan, peluk aku sekarang. Hingga ketika aku bangun nanti, aku akan sanggup melewati semua ini dengan lebih baik" tak kuasa aku menahan tangis yang sedari tadi aku tahan. Biarlah aku menangis kali ini, biarlah semua emosi ini terluapkan, agar aku bisa lebih tenang esok hari.

" _good night_ Jongin"

 **Kyungsoo POV End**

 **.**

Deru mobil berlalu lalang, cukup padat seperti hari – hari biasanya. Derap langkah kaki orang-orang saling berlomba untuk memacu siapa yang tercepat. Betapa sibuknya kehidupan ketika siang menyapa, berbeda halnya dengan malam – malam yang menyajikan kesunyian dan ketenangan.

 _kling_

bunyi pintu sebuah pintu toko terbuka, hingga dapat terlihat sepasang namja berjalan memasuki toko tersebut, kemudian seorang pramuniaga dengan sigap menghampiri kedua objek yang baru memasuki toko tersebut.

" _anneyonghaseo_ , ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sapa si wanita tersebut dengan ramah, lalu seorang namja manis memberikan sebuah kertas kepadanya dan berkata "aku hanya ingin mengambil pesanan ini". Lalu dengan sigap sang pramuniaga tersebut kembali kebelakang untuk mengambil pesanan si namja manis tak lupa meminta pelanggannya itu untuk menunggu sebentar.

"kau sangat cantik dengan pakaian itu _hyung_ " ucap seorang namja tinggi kepada namja mungil yang telah keluar dari fitting room, mencoba pakaian tersebut dan meminta komentar.

"uhh,, aku namja oh sehun, jika kau lupa, jangan panggil aku cantik, kalau kau mau memuji cukup katakan aku tampan " si namja mungil tersebut berkata sambil merengut imut.

"hahahaha, bagiku kau cantik, memang hanya wanita saja yang boleh di puji cantik? Adakah larangannya? " balas oh sehun semakin menggodanya.

"ya,ya, terserahmu sajalah Mr. Oh ", gerutu kyungsoo

" ehm,, _arra_ ,, _miannhe_ ,, tapi kau memang selalu cantik dimataku, apalagi menggunakan jas putih tersebut, aku yakin pada hari nya di gereja nanti, semua mata akan tertuju padamu, mengagumimu, tapi ingat hanya Oh sehun yang boleh memegang tanganmu saat itu" tegas Oh sehun.

" _ne_ ,,," balas kyungsoo singkat sambil tersenyum kecil.

' _kheunde_ hatiku mengharapkan kau lah yang menggenggam tanganku dan berdiri disampingku, Jongin' batin kyungsoo berkata lirih

Suasana ruang tamu sebuah rumah besar sangat ramai, yang telah dipenuhi beberapa orang yang sedang bercengkrama, ada yang berdebat, ada yang ikut menimpali, ada juga yang tertawa melihatnya, namun ada satu orang yang hanya berdiam diri dengan pikiran kosong, katakanlah dia sedang melamun. Hingga sebuah tepukan lembut meyentuh bahunya.

"apa yang sedang kau lamunkan jongin ah? " Tanya seorang namja yang telah berumur namun masih tampak cantik bernama kibum,

" _anniyo_ eomma, aku hanya kurang enak badan, mungkin akan flu " jawab namja yang bernama jongin.

" _aigoo_ , kau tidak boleh sakit, hari penting dan bersejarah akan segera datang bahkan kurang dari hitungan lima jari, kita semua tidak boleh ada yang sakit " ungkap seorang namja bernama jongdae dengan bersemangat.

"hmm,,,," jongin hanya bergumam menanggapi ocehan saudaranya tersebut.

Deru mesin mobil yang memasuki halaman membuat semua orang diruang tersebut diam, mereka tahu pasti siapa yang datang, dan tidak sabar karena telah menunggu kedatangan nya dari tadi.

Tap tap tap

Langkah kaki yang mulai memasuki rumah bergema, dan membuat orang – orang disana memalingkan wajahnya ke arah asal suara tersebut, "kyungsoo ya, akhirnya kau datang juga, kami sudah lama menunggumu " ucap seorang namja yang tidak kalah mungil bernama minsoek.

" ahh,, _miannhe_ ,, tadi sehun dan aku memutuskan mencoba dulu pakaian kami di butik, jadi agak lama" terang kyungsoo dengan raut wajah memelas.

"huft,, sudahlah,, yang penting kyungsoo sudah datang, dan pesanannya sudah kau bawa kan kyungie _chagi_? " Tanya seorang namja manis yang tidak sesuai dengan umurnya yang telah paruh baya.

" nee,, _eomma_ ,, ini aku membawanya, dan aku juga sudah mengeceknya, semua nya bagus sesuai dengan rancangan awal, pakaian ini pasti sempurna untuk hari pernikahan nanti " jelas kyungsoo dengan tersenyum. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa senyum yang dilepaskan kyungsoo adalah senyum kemirisan, namun hanya satu orang namja berkulit _tan_ yang memahaminya _,_ dia sangat tahu arti senyum kecil tersebut, senyum kecil yang sangat mengiris hati.

" _gomawo_ kyungie " jawab seorang namja cantik bernama baekhyun.

" eumm,, ahh, aku pamit ke belakang dulu sebentar ne,, " ucap kyungsoo, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari yang lain langsung bergegas kebelakang tepatnya ke arah dapur. Meninggalkan keramaian yang kini menguar kembali diruang tamu tersebut. Ketika sehun mulai menduduki salah satu sofa , seorang namja berkulit tan bangkit dan pamit untuk ke toilet, dan dengan segera melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti arah yang kyungsoo tuju tadi.

Hampir saja gelas yang tengah dipegang oleh kyungsoo terjatuh ketika sebuah tangan membalikkan tubuhnya dengan kasar. Dengan mata yang membola dikarenakan efek terkejut dan mulut penuh air yang belum sempat tertelan, untung saja air itu tidak tercurah keluar mengenai wajah tampan pria tan tersebut, atau tersedak di saluran pernapasan kyungsoo yang bisa mengakibatkan insiden ini akan membuat kegaduhan luar biasa diruangan itu. Jongin mulai berdehem dan hal tersebut mampu membangunkan kyungsoo dari keterkejutannya. " berhenti tersenyum disaat kau sakit, berhenti berpura – pura kuat disaat kau lelah, apa terlalu sulit bagimu mencoba jujur pada semua?" lirih jongin dengan tangan yang perlahan mengambil gelas yang dipegang kyungsoo dan menaruhnya di atas meja dapur, namun tangan itu kini malah berpindah ke bahu sempit kyungsoo, mencengkram lembut dengan tatapan sendu.

"aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu jongin ah" jawab kyungsoo cepat, sambil mencoba melepaskan cengkraman jongin.

"kau tau dengan pasti apa maksud ucapan ku kyungsoo, apa perlu aku menjelaskan semuanya lagi kepadamu, ahh, _anni_ ,, tapi akan lebih baik menjelaskannya di depan semua orang yang kini tengah berkumpul disana, yah,, benar,, itu akan lebih baik –" terang jongin, namun dengan cepat kyungsoo telah memotong kalimat itu dengan suara yang berdesis tajam "jangan pernah kau coba lakukan itu jongin, jika kau masih ingin melihat aku esok hari".

"kenapa, bukankah sama saja bagiku, sekalipun aku masih bisa melihatmu esok hari namun aku tidak bisa mengikatmu disamping ku kyungsoo ya,, pada akhirnya aku tetap tak bisa dibersamamu!" tantang jongin dengan mata yang menyiratkan kekecewaan mendalam. Kyungsoo menghela nafas lelah, menyerah berdebat dengannya, dan lebih memilih menangkup kedua pipi jongin lembut dengan wajah yang berdekatan dan berbisik lirih "paling tidak kita masih berada di pijakan tanah yang sama, langit yang sama, dan kau tahu pasti akan ada banyak senyum bahagia yang tercipta karena kita."

"tapi bagaimana dengan aku, kebahagiaanku kyung? Kebahagiaan kita? Apakah semua itu tidak pantas dipertahankan?" jongin semakin terlihat putus asa, lelah bergulat dengan batinnya yang semakin remuk redam karena kenyataan yang ada.

"tetaplah seperti ini jongin, bukankah kau pernah berjanji padaku? Dan kini kau harus melaksanakan janjimu" kyungsoo mencoba menguatkan jongin, dan berharap kata-kata itu juga bisa menguatkannya.

Jongin akhirnya menyerah dan melepaskan cengkramannya dibahu sempit kyungsoo, berdiri tegak mencoba menunjukan bahwa dia adalah lelaki sejati yang akan menepati janjinya, janji demi orang yang paling di cintainya. Jongin menutup matanya dan menghembuskan nafas lirih dan membuka kembali kedua iris tajam itu menatap kyungsoo lekat. "akan aku lakukan semua ini demi _kau_ , dan harus kau ingat hanya demi kau kyungsoo " jawab jongin sambil membalikkan badannya untuk kembali keruang dimana semua orang berkumpul, dan meninggalkan kyungsoo yang berdiri dengan bertumpu pada sisian meja menahan berat tubuhya agar tidak terjatuh mendengar ucapan terakhir jongin. Hatinya dapat merasakan sakit yang amat mendalam akan kalimat itu.

"jongin kau dari mana saja, kenapa lama sekali?" cerocos baekhyun ketika jongin muncul kembali dihadapannya, jongin hanya membalas dengan senyum kecil.

"apa kau melihat kyungsoo tadi dibelakang jong?, kenapa dia belum kembali dari tadi sih,," Tanya jongdae dengan dahi berkerut, yang hanya dibalas jongin dengan mengendikan bahunya acuh. Suasana mulai ramai kembali dengan perdebatan kecil diantara mereka membahas pernikahan yang akan segera dilaksanakan, sementara di tempat yang lain kyungsoo sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya di tepi kaki ranjangnya, menarik lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya didalam lipatan lengan. Bahunya bergetar menandakan bahwa dirinya menangis namun tanpa suara yang menguar dari tenggorokannya, menambah semakin terlihat menyedihkan keadaannya sekarang.

"andai saat itu aku tidak bertemu denganmu, mungkin semua ini tidak akan semenyakitkan sekarang, tidak akan melukaimu, dan menyiksaku, andai aku bisa kembali dan memutar waktu,,," lirih kyungsoo di sela tangisnya yang teredam.

.

.

.

Tbc / end

.

.

Note :

Author newby, mohon dimaafkan jika masih banyak kekurangan di sana sisni dan banyak typo,,

Cheers,,


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE IN THE HEART**

Cast : kaisoo / Hunsoo, all member exo

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Friendship and many more,,

Rete : T (+) mungkin

Warning : YAOI, plot pasaran, banyak flashback dan masih banyak lagi

Selamat membaca

.

.

.

Sepi, yah satu kata itu yang bisa mewakili keadaan disekitarnya dan juga suasana hati seorang namja cantik yang kini duduk termenung sendiri. Malam yang biasa nya menyajikan pemandangan bintang - bintang yang selalu setia mendampingi sang bulan kini kosong, hampa, sama seperti suasana hatinya. bulan pun seakan menggambarkan dirinya yang kini memang seorang diri menduduki bangku di taman belakang rumahnya.

"apa kau bahagia?' Tanya seorang namja tampan yang tiba tiba sudah ada disamping sang namja cantik.

" ,,,"

"apa kau masih akan terus menutup diri dari kenyataan yang ada? Berpura –pura tidak mengetahui nya? Atau kau memang terlalu bodoh?" ejek si namja tinggi lagi.

Namja cantik tersebut Menutup mata dan menghela nafas pelan berkali – kali, membuka matanya perlahan dan menengadahkan kepala nya menghadap si namja tinggi "kau benar oh sehun, aku memang bodoh karena perasaan ini, aku bodoh dan tuli, _anni_ ,, bahkan aku mejadikan diriku buta agar semua tetap berjalan semestinya." Jawab si namja cantik.

"kau egois baek, sangat egois" balas sehun sambil menahan emosinya.

" yah,, itulah aku ", " sudahlah sehun _ah_ , sebaiknya kau segera tidur malam ini, aku harap kau tidak akan terlambat untuk datang ke pernikahanku besok." Terang baekhyun sambil melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pintu belakang rumah meinggalkan sehun yang masih beridri membelakangi dirinya, baekhyun berhenti tepat didepan pintu tanpa berbalik dan berucap " aku sakit, _dia_ sakit, kyungsoo sakit, dan kau pun sakit, bukankah itu adil sehun _ah_ ,?"

",,,,,,"

" jalja oh sehun "

 **OTHER SIDE**

Seorang namja mungil berbaring menghadap k eke arah meja nakas lebih tepatnya memperhatikan kotak music yang kini tengah memutar alunan music klasik, barang berharga miliknya karena merupakan pemberian dari orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

"apa aku sanggup untuk hari esok? Apa aku kuat untuk melihatmu mengucap janji jongin _ah_? " monolog kyungsoo seorang diri.

Lagi – lagi tanpa permisi air mata mengalir di pipi gembilnya, meski tanpa isakan atau suara yang menyertai. Menutup mata dan membuka nya perlahan berharap air mata tersebut dapat berhenti dan mengering dengan sendirinya, " _nightmare,, may I expect the miracle happen_? " gumam kyungsoo, perlahan mulai menutup mata nya mencoba tertidur untuk melepaskan lelah batinnya, berharap dirinya dapat bermimpi mengubah kenyataan dari yang seharusnya, dan tidak ingin bangun dari mimpi indahnya tersebut. Didalam alam sadarnya kyungsoo mulai merangkai Bagaimana semua ini terjadi, berawal, proses, dan bagaimanakah cerita ini harus berakhir? Sesuai keinginannya kah? Atau tetap teguh pada kenyataan yang telah ditakdirkan?

 ** _Flashback on_**

Bunyi derap langkah yang berlalu lalang semakin menegaskan keramaian yang kini tengah terjadi di bandara Gimhae Busan, kerumunan orang yang berteriak nama – nama penumpang yang telah turun dari pesawat, berharap menemukan keluarga, kerabat, teman atau bahkan boss yang mereka telah nantikan dari tadi. Seorang namja manis yang tengah ikut berdesak desakan diantara kerumunan tersebut hanya bisa pasrah dan menggerutu kecil. Salahkan badannya Yang mungil yang membuatnya terdorong - dorong bahkan tertutupi oleh para ajhussi – ajhussi tinggi didepannya. Lelah berusaha maju namun tanpa hasil akhirnya namja tersebut memilih mundur dan menunggu saja hingga kerumunan tersebut berkurang, barulah ia akan kembali maju untuk memanggil nama orang yang sedang ditunggunya. Hemmm rencana yang bagus menurutnya. Menit menit terlewati tidak terasa hampir 20 menit ia duduk diam dan menunggu, dan kini sesuai dengan perkiraannya, kerumunan tersebut sudah berkurang yang hanya menyisakan beberapa orang saja yang masih setia berdiri dan memegang papan nama, mungkin masih menunggu pikir kyungsoo. Setelah merasa menempati bagian terdepan barulah kyungsoo mulai membuka selembar kertas yang dibawa nya dari tadi dan mengangkatnya tinggi – tinggii –walaupun tangannya kyungsoo kurang tinggi sih-. Kertas yang ternyata berisikan nama seseorang yang dijemputnya itu rupanya mampu membuat seorang namja tam melangkahkan kaki mendekatinya. Kyungsoo berkedip dua kali memperhatikan namja yang kini berdiri dihadapannya, melarikan matanya dari atas hingga kebawah menelisik penampilan namja tampan ini, kaki nya yang jenjang terbalut degan epik skinny jeans hitam, tubuhnya yang tegap berbalut kaos putih dengan dilapisi kemeja flannel kotak – kotak biru berlengan pendek, serta tidak lupa kaca mata yang bertengger di hidungnya semakin menambah kadar ketampanannya. Wow, perfect! Summer's man, batin kyungsoo berteriak.

Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk dengan segala pemikiran randomnya tidak menyadari sebuah telapak tangan tengah melambai Indah didepan wajahnya. " _hello, are you okay?_ " sapa sang pemilik tangan tersebut, membuat kyungsoo segera tersadar dari kekagumannya, dan tersenyum dengan kikuk.

Rasa malu mulai merambat diwajahnya memerah hingga mencapai telinganya, kyungsoo sangat merutuki kebodohannya dan bingung harus bersikap apa. _" a,,ah,, joesonghabnida, naneun gwaenchanh-a_ " jawab kyungsoo terbata, masih merasa malu akan keadaannya tadi.

" _are you baekie?, ups, I mean are you byun baekhyun?"_ Tanya kembali si namja berkulit tan.

 _" anhimmida, I'm kyungsoo, baekhyun's cousin_ " jawab kyungsoo sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan bibir bentuk hatinya.

" _oh, I'm Kim Jongin_ " terang jongin sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan dibalas jabatan tangan serta anggukan dari kyungsoo.

" baiklah _, jongin ssi_ mari aku bantu bawakan barang – barangmu menuju mobilku " dengan sigap kyungsoo mencoba membawa trolli yang kini dipegang oleh jongin, namun jongin menolaknya secara halus dan mulai mendorongnya kembali menuju pintu keluar yang akhirnya hanya bisa di ikuti oleh kyungsoo yang berada dibelakangnya.

 **Jongin POV**

Aku berdiri dipinggir pintu keluar arrival hall bandara ini, mataku menatap satu persatu papan nama yang banyak dipegang oleh orang – orang dikerumunan sana, meski aku lama tinggal di inggris namun tentunya aku tidak lupa dengan Bahasa asli negeri aku dilahirkan sehingga aku bisa tau jika tidak ada namaku dari sekian banyak papan nama yang semerawut di kerumunan itu. Uhh siapa sih yang akan menjemputku? Apakah _calon_ ku itu atau saudara ku yang bermuka kotak? kenapa kemarin jongdae hyung hanya menyuruhku untuk tenang – tenang saja, "kau tenang saja, akan ada yang menjemputmu besok dibandara, sehingga kau tak perlu tersesat" begitu katanya. Dasar bodoh dia kira aku anak umur 5 tahun apa yang bisa tersesat. Berkali – kali aku mengecek arloji yang melingkar di tangannku, huh sudah 20 menit aku menunggu orang yang akan menjemputku, tapi jangankan batang hidungnya muncul, teriakan yang memanggilku saja tidak ada. Namun ketika aku melarikan tatapanku ke sebelah kiri, aku melihat seorang namja mungil berdiri dan mengangkat kertas keatas dengan tangannya, dan itu adalah namaku, yah! Benar itu namaku. Aku mulai melangkahkan kaki ku mendekatinya, melihat dia menatapku dengan mata besarnya dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka menelisik penampilanku dari atas hingga bawah seperti sedang menilai. Jika dperhatikan orang ini apa benar namja, kenapa sangat imut seperti wanita? Apa dia tertukar jenis kelaminnya? Hahh,, pikiran macam apa itu jongin _pabbo_. Melihatnya yang tidak kunjung berhenti menatapku maka aku coba untuk meggerakkan tanganku didepannya, tapi rupanya dia masih saja dalam mode kaget sepertinya, hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan berdehem dan mulai berbicara lebih dulu.

" _hello, are you okay?",_ sapaku yang ternyata berhasil membuat nya tersentak lalu tersenyum kikuk, sepertinya dia malu karena tertangkap sedang memandangiku, terbukti dari wajahnya yang memerah hingga ke bagian telinganya dan dia membalas sapaanku dengan terbata " _a,,ah,, joesonghabnida, naneun gwaenchanh-a_ ", uhh dia lucu sekali sih.

" _are you baekie?, ups, I mean are you byun baekhyun?"_ kuputuskan bertanya seperti itu karena jujur aku penasaran bagaimana rupa _calon_ yang akan dijodohkan denganku. Yah walaupun sebenarnya _calon_ ku itu adalah teman masa kecilku, tapi hey, namanya juga masa kecil sekarang pasti sudah berubah kan wajahnya jadi aku tidak tau.

" _anhimmida, I'm kyungsoo, baekhyun's cousin_ " jawabnya sambil tersenyum Indah dihadapanku, kenapa ada perasaan kecewa saat dia mengucapkan itu, tapi yah sudahlah, mungkin saja _calon_ ku juga cantik sepertinya, bahkan dari kecil saja baekhyun memang sudah mirip anak perempuan.

" _oh, I'm Kim Jongin_ " akhirnya kuputuskan mengenalkan diri secara formal mencoba berjabat tangan dengannya. Dan dia pun membalasnya disertai anggukan kepala. tidak lama kemudian dia mencoba mengambil trolliku sambil berucap " baiklah, jongin ssi mari aku bantu bawakan barang – barangmu menuju mobilku ", sontak aku segera menolak secara halus bantuannya, ohh, tidak,, bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkan namja yang lebih kecil dariku membawakan barang-barangku, rasanya seperti aku bukan lelaki _gentle_ saja.

Kami mulai berjalan keluar meninggalkan bandara gimhae, aku duduk disamping kyungsoo yang tengah fokus memperhatikan jalan didepan dengan tangan yang memegang kemudi. " _if you are baek's cousin, so, where is he?"_ aku mulai mencoba pembicaraan memecahkan keheningan yang ada. "uhm, baekhyun tinggal dan kuliah di seoul, dia masih sibuk dengan skripsi akhirnya, tapi dia akan datang kesini setelah ujian semesternya selesai", jawabn kyungsoo. Aku bersyukur kyungsoo memahami Bahasa yang kupakai meski dia menjawab dengan Bahasa negeriku. "lalu kamu tidak sekolah?" tanyaku mencoba berbicara menggunakan Bahasa yang sama dengannya, dia menengok ke arahku seakan kaget bahwa ternyata aku bisa Bahasa korea. " tentu aku bisa Berbicara Bahasa tempat lahirku, hanya saja karena selama ini aku menggunakan Bahasa inggris jadi aku terbiasa berucap dengan Bahasa universal itu" jelasku yang mengerti akan kekagetannya. Dia hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti, belum sempat dia menjawab pertanyaanku mobil yang kami tumpangi telah berhenti di sebuah rumah besar yang di batasi oleh pintu gerbang besi yang cukup tinggi. Kami turun dari mobil dan mulai membawa barang – barangku memasuki rumah yang sepertinya familiar olehku. "untuk sementara kau akan tinggal disini dikarenakan jongdae hyung masih akan pulang seminggu lagi dari urusannya di jepang, dan dia juga yang meminta izin dari _hal-abeoji_ untuk kau.". dasar si muka kotak, dia benar-benar takut aku akan hilang apa hingga menitipkan aku seperti anak kecil yang tidak punya orang tua. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah menerima nya. Dia membuka pintu sebuah kamar dan memasukan semua barang-barangku kedalamnya, yang aku yakin ini pasti akan menjadi kamarku nanti. "ini kamar yang akan kau tempati sementara _jongin ssi_ , aku harap kau menyukainya, _hal-abeoji_ sedang berada diseoul bersama _samchon_ dan _imo_ karena urusan perusahaan tapi mereka akan kembali dalam beberapa hari. jika kau merasa rumah ini terlalu sepi" jelas kyungsoo panjang. "oh, ya, satu lagi, aku tidak bersekolah _jongin ssi_ " lanjut kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan ku sebelumnya, "aku sudah lulus dari universitasku tahun lalu, dan sekarang aku bekerja disebuah cafe" lanjut kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

 _What!_ ternyata dia lebih tua dariku, ya tuhan aku malu sekali telah salah menilainya, wajah dan tubuhnya benar-benar menipuku dengan baik. "uhm,, kalau begitu _mianhamnida,_ aku telah keliru _kyungsoo ssi_ " aku menggaruk tengkuk ku canggung.

Lalu dia terkekeh kecil, sungguh dia itu benar – benar manis seperti permen saja setiap kali tersenyum atau tertawa. " _gwaenchanh-a_ , kau bisa memanggilku _hyung_ , tidak usah terlalu formal" ujar kyungsoo.

"ahh, ne,, kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu _hyung_ , dan kau juga harus memanggilku tanpa embel – embel _ssi, otthe_?" jawabku mulai mencoba mengakrabkan diri, toh sebentar lagi kami akan menjadi keluarga, jadi tidak ada salah nya kan mulai saling mengenal. Dia hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala dan tersenyum ke arahku.

Setelah dia meninggalkanku sendirian di ruangan ini, aku menjatuhkan tubuh lelahku di atas ranjang empuk ini, oh, sungguh Kasur ini seakan mengajak ku untuk segera berlayar ke alam mimpi, perlahan – lahan kupejamkan mataku, mengistirahatkan tubuhku yang lelah akibat jet lag yang kualami. Sungguh perjalanan London ke busan membuat tubuhku lelah yang teramat. Sebelum aku benar – benar terlelap dalam tidurku aku masih menyempatkan diri mengucapkan " _welcome to the busan_ , jongin" untuk diriku sendiri.

 **Jongin POV ends**

Sementara di sebuah kamar lainnya terlihat seorang namja mungil tengah berbincang dengan seseorang. "hmm, dia tampan" ucap si namja mungil ditengah kegiatannya yang tengah mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya dengan handphone yang tengah terjepit di antara telinga dan lehernya. "berapa yah? Mungkin nilainya sekitar 8.5, yah meski dia sangat tampan, tidak ada manusia yang sempurna baek, aku tidak mungkin memberi nilai 10 untuknya.".namja mungil itu terus berbincang dengan seseorang ditelpon selularnya sambil tertawa pelan.

" _arra_ ,, aku tutup telpon nya sekarang ne,, aku harus menghubungi jongdae _hyung,_ dia terus mengirimiku pesan menanyakan saudaranya itu"

" _ne,, bye_ "

Jongin terbangun dari tidur cantiknya akibat handphone yang terus berdering tanpa henti, berterimakasihlah kepada saudara nya yang berwajah kotak itu. Yang tidak henti – henti menelpon.

" _hmm,, hello_?" jawab jongin dengan suara seraknya

"yak! Jongin ah, kau tidur atau mati hah, kenapa tidak mengangkat panggilanku? Kau sungguh membuatku khawatir" cerocos jongdae dengan suaranya yang nyaring.

"aku lelah _hyung_ , kau sendirikan tahu perjalanan dari London ke busan cukup panjang, dan jetlag ini membuat tubuhku serasa remuk" terang jongin yang mulai mendudukan dirinya dan bersandar pada tepi ranjangnya. Perdebatan kecil terus berlanjut antara dua bersaudara itu, namun justru menandakan perhatian dan rasa sayang yang ada.

"hum,, aku tutup ne,"

Setelah menutup handphone, jongin mulai bangkit dari kasurnya menuju pintu, dia sangat merasa lapar, hingga dia keluar mencoba mencari sesuatu untuk mengisi perutnya. Saat jongin mulai menuruni tangga dia melihat angka yang berada di jam yang bertengger didekat tangga, jam 10.00 pm ternyata sudah sangat larut, pantas saja perutku ini sudah tidak dapat berkompromi, pikir jongin. jongin mulai melangkahkan kakinya asal, tentu dia masih belum tau letak ruangan di rumah ini, tadi saat tiba dia langsung diantar oleh kyungsoo menuju kamar dan belum diajak berkeliling oleh sang pemilik rumah. Instingnya menyuruh jongin menuju sebuah ruangan yang masih diterangi cahaya lampu, berbeda dengan banyak ruangan yang keadaannya sudah gelap gulita. saat jongin memasuki ruangan yang ternyata dapur itu, dia melihat seorang yang kini tengah berdiri disamping kulkas sambil meminum sesuatu, seperti susu pikir jongin.

"ehm, jongin, kau sudah bangun? Maaf aku tidak berani membangunkanmu, aku pikir kau pasti lelah karena perjalananmu" jelas kyungsoo yang kini telah berada di hadapan jongin.

"uhm, nee, aku lelah tapi aku haus jadinya aku terbangun" jawab jongin mencoba menutupi alasan sebenarnya terbangun karena lapar.

Kyungsoo hanya menganggukan kepalanya mengerti, belum sempat kyungsoo berucap menawarkan minuman padanya, perutnya telah lebih dulu mendeklarasikan keinginan nya dengan bunyi yang cukup nyaring, sehingga jongin harus menunduk malu karena ketahuan telah berbohong. Dan kyungsoo hanya tersenyum mendengar itu mencoba menahan tawa.

"tunggulah di sana, aku akan membuatkan makanan untukmu" uajr kyungsoo sambil menunjuk arah kursi makan dengan dagu nya.

Jongin yang masih malu segera menuju tempat yang kyungsoo tunjuk tadi dan menunggu kyungsoo memasak dalam diam, namun matanya tak berhenti memperhatikan kyungsoo yang lincah memasak. Dengan cekatan kyungsoo berhasil menyelesaikan masakannya, walaupun yang makanan yang disajikan hanyalah mie goreng biasa, tapi dari harumnya benar-benar menggoda lidah jongin. Jongin dengan perlahan mulai menyuapkan makanan itu dan mengunyahnya.

" _otthe_?" Tanya kyungsoo

" _mashta_ " jawab jongin sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Tidak lupa terus memasukan makanan itu kedalam nya dengan cepat, sepertinya dia benar – benar lapar.

"aku senang kau menyukainya" balas kyungsoo sumringah, karena masakannya diterima dengan baik oleh jongin. Dalam waktu singkat makanan itu telah habis tak tersisa di piring, dan menyisakan jongin yang tersenyum konyol.

" _hyung_ kau sangat pintar memasak, besok kau harus memasakan aku makanan lagi ne,?" pinta jongin.

Yang dijawab dengan anggukan dan senyum dari kyungsoo, sepertinya mereka akan cocok sebagai keluarga nanti pikir jongin.

Yah, cocok sebagai _keluarga._

TBC

.

.

.

Note:

Udah panjang belum chap ini menurut reader? Mudah – mudahan udah cukup panjang yah. #berpikirkerasdenganotakyangpendek

Maaf untuk chap sebelumnya yang penuh dengan typo, semoga chap ini bisa sedikit lebih baik, walau pasti ada typo juga sih,,#nyengirkuda

Wow, surprise ada yang suka dan mau membacanya. _Gomabseubnida_ nee,,

Jika berkenan bisa meninggalkan jejak ne, tidak juga rapopo. hehehehe


	3. Chapter 3

**LOVE IN THE HEART**

Cast : kaisoo / Hunsoo, all member exo

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Friendship and many more,,

Rete : T (+) mungkin

Warning : YAOI, plot pasaran, banyak flashback dan masih banyak lagi

Selamat membaca

.

.

.

.

 _Tok tok tok_

Bunyi suara ketukan dipintu terpaksa membangunkan seorang namja tampan dari tidur lelapnya, matanya mengerjap pelan mencoba menerima bias cahaya pagi yang memasuki jendela kamarnya. Perlahan dia mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju arah suara ketukan, dengan wajah bantal dia membuka pintu kamar.

" _ommo,_ yak! Kenapa kau tidak memakai baju mu jongin-ah?" pekik kyungsoo , dengan wajah memerah yang dipalingkan ke kiri berusaha menghindari pemandangan sexy dihadapannya.

"oh, kau _hyung,_ ada apa?" jongin masih mencoba membuka matanya untuk menatap kyungsoo yang ada dihadapannya dengan wajah yang dipalingkan. "uhm, aku memang selalu tidur tanpa menggunakan baju, karena aku akan merasa gerah jika tidur menggunakan pakaian" jawab jongin sambil terkekeh kecil memperhatikan wajah kyungsoo yang memerah.

"aku ingin mengajakmu sarapan bersama, dan juga aku berniat mengajak mu berkeliling kota busan, apa kau mau?" kyungsoo bertanya namun pandangan matanya tetap di alihkan ke arah lain -selain tubuh atas jongin yang polos-.

"uhm, ne,, aku mau!" jongin berseru senang mendengar ajakan dari kyungsoo.

"kalau begitu cepatlah mandi, aku akan menunggumu diruang makan" kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya terburu buru setelah menyuruh jongin membersihkan badannya, berusaha secepat mungkin menghindari jongin –lebih tepatnya tubuh atas jongin yang terbuka- serta mendinginkan wajahnya yang benar – benar terasa panas dan memerah.

20 (dua puluh) menit kemudian jongin datang dalam keadaan segar dan penampilan yang tetap memukau, polo shirt putih yang dipadankan dengan celana _jeans dark grey_ yang di _roll up_ , serta sneakers warna senada membuat penampilannya pagi ini terlihat _cool_ dan santai.

"maaf, sudah membuatmu menunggu _hyung_ " sapa jongin sambil menduduki kursi yang ada dihadapan kyungsoo.

" _gwaenchanh-a, cha_ ,, mari kita langsung makan saja, aku sudah lapar hanya dengan melihat makanan – makanan ini dari tadi" ajak kyungsoo dengan tangan yang mulai mengambil makanan – makanan itu dan memindahkan ke mangkuknya.

"apa kau yang memasak semua ini _hyung_?" Tanya jongin di sela – sela kunyahannya.

" _anniyo_ , jung _ajhumma_ yang memasaknya" kyungsoo berusaha menjawab sambil mengunyah makanannya dengan pipi menggembung lucu.

Jongin tersenyum simpul melihat cara makan kyungsoo yang sungguh imut, dan hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti, selanjutnya acara makan mereka hanya dilingkupi keheningan. Setelah sesi sarapan mereka usai, jongin dan kyungsoo berpindah keluar dari ruang makan menuju ruang tamu.

" _hyung_ , memangnya kau mau mengajakku kemana hari ini?" jongin cukup penasaran dengan ajakan kyungsoo.

"hmm, bagaimana jika kita pergi ke taman? Atau ke pantai? Kau lebih suka yang mana?" tanya kyungsoo yang juga sebenarnya bingung hendak membawa jongin pergi kemana hari ini?

"aku terserah padamu saja _hyung_ , karena aku akan cukup lama berada di busan, _so_ aku punya banyak waktu untuk berkeliling kota ini" jawab jongin.

Kyungsoo pun tengah berpikir keras tentang pemilihan tempat yang lebih baik mereka tuju hari ini, dengan mata yang mendelik keatas dan jari telunjuk yang tengah berada di dagunya, sungguh pose berpikir kyungsoo sangat menggemaskan dimata jongin.

"ah! _I got it_. Apa kau setuju jika aku mengajakmu ke Yongdusan Park, karena tempat itu ada di pusat kota jadi hari ini kita tidak akan terlalu lelah untuk berjalan – jalan" usul kyungsoo.

" _call_ " jongin langsung menyetujuinya tanpa perlu berpikir ulang.

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi kini tengah membelah jalan menuju yongdusan park yang terletak di pusat kota busan, baik kyungsoo maupun jongin hanya terdiam mendengarkan radio yang sedang menyiarkan acara berita diselingi lagu. Kyungsoo pun mulai bosan dengan suasana hening yang menyelimuti mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk mulai membuka percakapan.

"bagaimana dengan kuliahmu jongin-ah? kudengar perkuliahan di luar negeri lebih sulit dibandingkan dengan yang ada dikorea?"

Jongin yang merasa namanya dipanggil memutar kepalanya ke arah kyungsoo menyimak dengan baik pertanyaan yang kyungsoo ajukan."menurutku sih sama saja, mungkin perbedaan yang mencolok adalah Bahasa yang digunakan sehari – hari, tapi untuk selebihnya tergantung dari masing – masing pribadi yang menjalani" terang jongin

"yah memang sistem kompetensinya cukup ketat, tapi kurasa itu menjadi poin lebih untuk kita agar semakin terpacu semangatnya menghadapi persaingan" tambah jongin selanjutnya.

Kyungsoo hanya ber ohh ria menanggapi penjelasan dari jongin, dengan mata yang masih terus berfokus pada arah jalan yang dilalui mobil mereka.

"apa tidak apa – apa, jika hari ini kau tidak bekerja dan menemaniku berkeliling busan _hyung_?" jongin bertanya kembali dengan pandangan mata yang kini di alihkan ke arah jendela, menikmati keadaan jalanan busan yang cukup ramai hari ini.

"tentu saja tidak apa-apa jongin-ah, justru boss ku yang meminta ku untuk menemanimu berjalan – jalan" jawab kyungsoo dengan matanya sesekali melirik jongin saat menerangkan.

" _mwo_? Boss? Memangnya siapa boss mu itu _hyung_?" dahi jongin berkerut mendengar pernyataan kyungsoo barusan.

Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi bingung jongin, sehingga dia mulai menjelaskan kepada jongin "boss ku adalah jongdae _hyung_ , aku bekerja di café nya, nanti kita bisa mampir ke café jika kau mau?"

"ohh,, jadi _hyung_ kotak itu adalah boss mu, memang letak café mu tidak terlalu jauh dari yongdusan park?" jongin yang sekarang tahu jika kyungsoo bekerja di café milik _hyung_ nya mengangguk – anggukan kepala mengerti dengan penjelasan kyungsoo.

" _yeah,_ kita akan melewati nampo-dong jika akan menuju yongdusan park, jadi sekalian saja" jelas kyungsoo.

tanpa perlu menunggu lama, kini mereka telah sampai di yongdusan park, taman dengan bentuk seperti kepala naga dan di tandai dengan patung laksamana yi shun-shin yang berdiri kokoh menjadi ciri khas dari yongdusan park yang terkenal. Selain itu di yongdusan park terdapat busan tower, sehingga bagi para pengunjung yang ingin melihat pemandangan Indah kota busan dari atas dapat menaiki busan tower. Disana juga terdapat tembok panjang yang dipenuhi dengan gembok pasangan sama seperti yang ada di namsan tower, seoul.

"ow, ternyata patung ini masih ada, dulu saat aku masih kecil, orang tuaku pernah mengajakku kesini dan yang ku ingat hanya patung ini." jongin memperhatikan patung laksamana yi shun-shin yang berdiri menjulang dihadapannya.

Mereka mulai berjalan mengelilingi yongdusan park, mengitari taman bunga yang sedang bermekaran dikarenakan sekarang adalah musim semi -saat yang tepat untuk menikmati bunga – bunga yang tengah berkembang– disertai obrolan-obrolan kecil yang menghadirkan tawa ringan diantara mereka berdua. Kemudian Mereka menapaki kaki di atas busan tower, melihat pemandangan kota busan secara keseluruhan dari atas langit. Lagi – lagi mereka tertawa bersama saat melihat hamparan gedung – gedung tinggi yang berada di tengah kota busan dengan teropong secara bergantian. mereka pun berjalan menyusuri area dimana terdapat banyak gembok pasangan yang berjejer sesak memenuhi tembok sepanjang jalan disana. berhenti sesaat untuk memperhatikan gembok - gembok tersebut dan membaca tulisan yang tertera disana secara random.

"apa kau pernah menuliskan namamu dan pasanganmu disini _hyung_?" tanya jongin dengan mata yang masih menelusuri gembok di sebelah kanannya.

" _anni_ , aku tidak punya sesorang yang dapat ku ajak untuk memasang gembok bersama di sini" kyungsoo menjawab pelan dengan senyum miris di bibir hatinya.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangan nya kepada kyungsoo, dahinya berkerut bingung mendengar pernyataan kyungsoo tadi. Apa itu artinya kyungsoo tidak mempunyai kekasih, tidak. lebih tepatnya dia belum pernah memiliki kekasih. _Heoll_! Bagaimana mungkin namja dengan wajah manis dan menawan sepertinya tidak ada yang menyukai?, pikir jongin.

" _miannhe,,_ " sesal jongin melihat ekspresi sedih kyungsoo saat menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

" _gwaenchanh-a,"_ kini kyungsoo kembali menampilkan senyum indahnya. "apa kau berniat mengajak baekhyun untuk menggantungkan gembok disini bersama?" lanjut kyungsoo dengan kedua alisnya yang tebal bergerak naik turun menggoda jongin.

Jongin pun terkekeh kecil dengan wajah yang tersipu mendengar godaan dari kyungsoo.

"bagaimana aku akan mengajaknya kesini _hyung,_ kami saja belum bertemu setelah sekian lama" elak jongin.

"tunggu lah sebentar lagi jongin-ah, nanti dia akan kembali kesini" ucap kyungsoo menenangkan. Jongin yang mendengar perkataan kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan dan menatap ke arah depan dengan senyum kecil berkembang di bibir kissablenya.

Setelah puas menyusuri yongdusan park berjam – jam lamanya, kini mereka memutuskan untuk singgah di café kyungsoo, sekaligus untuk mengisi perut mereka yang telah berteriak lapar.

Café yang terletak di daerah nampo-dong tersebut rupanya cukup ramai pengunjung hari ini. sebuah suara melengking Indah langsung menyambut kyungsoo ketika mereka baru saja memasuki café.

"yak! Kyungsoo _hyung_ , kau dari mana saja? Aku tidak melihatmu dari kemarin disini" rajuk seorang namja tampan dengan bibir mengerucut imut.

"hehehe,, _miannhe_ kookie, aku ada urusan. _Waeyo_? Apa Kau merindukanku hmm?" kyungsoo terkekeh kecil melihat kelakuan imut jungkook.

"urusan apa hyung? Apa ada hubungannya dengan pria tampan disampingmmu ini?" jungkook mencoba menggoda kyungsoo dengan mengkedip – kedipkan lucu mata sipitnya.

Wajah kyungsoo memerah mendengar ucapan menggoda dari jungkook, dia langsung terkekeh mencoba menghilangkankan kegugupan yang tiba – tiba menyerangnya.

" _anniyo_ , jangan berpikir yang aneh – aneh kookie-ah, dia ini adalah adik sepupu dari jongdae _hyung_." Elak kyungsoo menghindari mata usil jungkook terus mengodanya.

"dan uhm, jongin-ah, kenalkan ini jeon jungkook. Dia adalah salah satu temanku yang unik disini." Kyungsoo memperkenalkan jungkook kepada jongin, menghindari agar jungkook tidak terus menggodanya.

Jungkook yang mendengar bahwa jongin adalah adik sepupu dari pemilik café tempatnya bekerja langsung membungkuk hormat, mencoba tampil sopan. Agar tidak terkena masalah dengan boss nya yang bersuara nyaring itu.

"ahh, joesonghae-yoo. aku tidak tau jika anda adik dari jongdae hyung" ucap jungkook sambil memijat tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

" _gwaenchanh-a,"_ balas jongin tersenyum.

Kemudian mereka –jongin dan kyungsoo- duduk disalah satu meja yang terletak disudut café, masing-masing dari mereka sibuk membaca buku menu yang ada dihadapan serta jungkook yang berdiri menunggu untuk mencatat pesanan.

Setelah membolak – balik lembar buku menu itu, jongin memilih menyandarkan punggung tegapnya ke kursi dan menatap kyungsoo "aku bingung dengan menu nya, lebih baik kau saja yang merekomendasikan menu terbaik disini _hyung_ ". Ucap jongin pasrah.

Kyungsoo mengernyit dengan ucapan jongin, namun dia tersenyum manis setelahnya dan menyanggupi permintaan jongin, lalu kyungsoo mulai menyebutkan beberapa jenis makanan yang langsung dicatat dengan baik oleh jungkook sebagai menu makan siang mereka. tidak lama setelah jungkook berlalu dari hadapan kyungsoo dan jongin muncul lah seorang namja manis dengan pipi chubby menghampiri mereka.

" _ommona_ , _hyung_ , kau ada disini juga?" jongin kaget dengan kehadiran namja chubby tersebut langsung berdiri dan memeluknya.

Namja tersebut membalas pelukan jongin sambil tersenyum dan terkekeh, kyungsoo yang melihatnya pun ikutan terkekeh mendengar ucapan polos jongin. Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan memasang wajah bingung karena mendengar tawa dari kedua namja manis dihadapannya.

Kyungsoo yang menyadari raut kebingungan dari wajah jongin pun berdehem dan mencoba menjelaskan.

"tentu saja minseok _hyung_ ada disini jongin, café ini adalah miliknya" terang kyungsoo

Ohh, sepertinya jongin melupakan satu fakta bahwa minseok adalah istri –suami- dari jongdae _hyung_ nya. jongin pun akhirnya mengerti dan kembali menduduki bangkunya disusul minseok yang duduk di kursi sebelah kyungsoo.

"bagaimana kabarmu jongin-ah, _miannhe hyung_ tidak bisa menjemputmu kemarin karena _hyung_ ada sedikit urusan, jadi _hyung_ meminta kyungsoo yang menggantikanku menjemputmu dibandara. Hitung – hitung sekalian mengantarkanmu kerumahnya karena kau akan tinggal disana selama berada dibusan". Penjelasan minseok langsung membuat kyungsoo dan jongin kaget. Pasalnya kyungsoo hanya diberi tahu oleh jongdae bahwa jongin akan tinggal sementara dirumah keluarganya hanya untuk sementara saja, bukan selama dia berada di busan.

Jongin pun tak kalah kaget dengan pernyataan itu. Tentu saja dia merasa canggung tinggal dirumah orang lain selama berada di sini, walaupun sebenarnya bukan orang lain juga karena sebentar lagi mereka akan menjadi keluarga. Tapi tetap saja jika boleh memilih dia akan lebih senang menyusahkan _hyung_ nya daripada membuat repot orang lain.

"tapi jongdae _hyung_ bilang aku akan tinggal dirumah itu sampai dia kembali dari jepang saja _hyung._ " jawab jongin cepat

"aku tidak tau pastinya, tapi sepertinya jongdae sudah membicarakan mengenai hal itu dengan hal-abeoji nya kyungsoo" terang minseok lagi..

Kyungsoo yang mendengar percakapan itu hanya diam dan cukup bingung, tapi dia pun tidak menolak jika memang jongin akan tinggal lebih lama dirumahnya. Pikir kyungsoo Toh memang sebentar lagi mereka akan menjadi keluarga dan mungkin dengan jongin yang tinggal dirumahnya akan semakin mendekatkan hubungan antara jongin dan baekhyun.

Malam hari setelah jongin dan kyungsoo menyelesaikan acara makan mereka dirumah besar, kyungsoo dan jongin kini duduk berdampingan di ruang keluarga, kyungsoo mencoba menelpon seseorang diseberang melalui panggilan video call, cukup lama nada sambungan bersuara akhirnya seseorang yang di maksud menerima panggilan kyungsoo.

" _yeobyoseo_ ," sapa seorang pria cantik tampil memenuhi layar ponsel kyungsoo.

"hei, baek, apa aku mengganggu mu saat ini?" jawab kyungsoo.

" _anniyo_ , aku hanya sedang merapikan beberapa file tugasku saja. _Waeyo_?" baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menunjukkan beberapa buku ke depan ponselnya agar kyungsoo dapat melihat buku-buku tugasnya.

Kyungsoo pun mengangguk tanda mengerti, dan mulai bergeser kesamping untuk menampilkan seseorang yang berada disebelahnya sehingga dapat ikut serta muncul di tampilan layar ponsel baekhyun.

"baek, coba lihat sekarang aku dengan siapa?" tanya kyungsoo dengan tersenyum kepada baekhyun yang berada diseberang.

Baekhyun terpana selama beberapa detik melihat seorang pria rupawan yang berada disebelah kyungsoo, batinnya sibuk memikirkan siapa gerangan namja tampan tersebut. Dan kenapa bisa berada di sisi kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang melihat wajah terkesima baekhyun terkikik kecil dan menyenggol pundak jongin, memberikan gesture kepada jongin untuk memperkenalkan dirinya kepada baekhyun. Jongin pun sebenarnya cukup kaget melihat pria cantik yang ada dilayar ponsel kyungsoo, batinnya mengaggumi kecantikan pria itu. Dengan malu – malu dia mulai menyapa dan memperkenalkan dirinya."hei, baekkie. Apa kau tidak mengenalku?".

Baekhyun pun tersentak mendengar panggilan itu, panggilan kecil dirinya dulu, dan hanya seseorang di masa lalunya lah yang pertama kali memberikan panggilan itu.

"jo..jongin,, kau jongin?" tanya baekhyun terbata

Jongin menggangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan baekhyun, dan memamerkan senyum menawan yang terkembang di bibir nya.

"apa kabarmu baek?" tanya jongin bergantian.

Kyungsoo yang merasa menjadi pihak tidak diperlukan dalam percakapan mereka akhirnya menyerahkan ponselnya kepada jongin, dan pamit untuk memasuki kamarnya. Membiarkan jongin dan baekhyun berkomunikasi lebih dekat untuk saling mengenal.

Setelah memasuki kamar miliknya kyungsoo berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, mengganti pakaian dengan piyamanya dan bersiap – siap untuk tidur. Namun sebelum mengistirahatkan tubuhnya kyungsoo kembali berjalan menuju meja belajar yang terletak di pojok kiri kamarnya. Matanya cukup lama memandangi sebuah bingkai photo. 3 (tiga) orang yang tengah berdiri dengan dua orang yang berangkulan dan satu orang berpose v sign disamping kiri tersenyum lepas menghadap kamera. Dirinya kembali teringat dengan pertanyaan jongin saat mereka berada di busan tower.

"aku tidak pernah mengajak seseorang untuk memasangkan gemboknya bersamaku, karena aku sendiri yang membiarkan orang tersebut mengunci hatinya kepada saudaraku" kyungsoo tersenyum miris mengingat kenangan masa lalunya, mengingat cinta pertamanya.

Cukup lama berdiam diri menatap bingkai photo, kyungsoo tersentak kaget mendengar ketukan di luar pintu kamarnya. Dia pun beranjak membuka pintu kamarnya untuk melihat siapa yang telah membangunkannnya dari acara nostalgia nya.

"jongin-ah, _waeyo_?" tanya kyungsoo yang menyadari bahwa jongin lah orang yang merusak acara melamunnya kini sedang berdiri dihadapannya.

"aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini" jongin menjulurkan ponsel kyungsoo, berniat mengembalikan ponsel yang dipinjam nya tadi untuk bercengkrama dnegan _calon_ nya.

"kalian sudah selesai bicaranya?" kyungsoo pun mengambil ponselnya dari tangan jongin dan memasukannya kedalam kantong piyamanya.

"uhmm, nee, dan aku juga sudah meminta nomornya, sehingga aku tidak akan mengganggu dengan meminjam ponselmu lagi _hyung_ " jongin mengangguk, tersenyum dan tersipu malu saat mengucapkannya.

"ahh,, aku mengerti" jawab kyungsoo sambil matanya memicing mencoba menggoda jongin yang tengah tersipu.

"apa kau sudah akan tidur hyung?" jongin berdehem dan mengalihkan pembicaraan, matanya menelisik kyungsoo dari atas hingga bawah. Piyama kartun berwarna dark blue dengan gambar penguin yang memakai kacamata besar, sangat lucu dan imut dikenakan oleh kyungsoo.

"nee, aku sudah mengantuk jongin-ah, apa kau masih belum ingin tidur? Atau kau mau aku temani mengobrol dulu?" kyungsoo mencoba menawarkan diri, merasa tidak enak karena melihat jongin yang masih gagah menandakan rasa kantuk dan lelah belum menghampirinya.

" _gwaenchanh-a,_ kau sebaiknya segera tidur saja hyung. Matamu yang besar itu sudah mengecil sekarang karena menahan rasa kantuk." Tolak jongin halus, tidak tega melihat kyungsoo yang mengantuk berusaha untuk menemaninya sampai rasa kantuk itu datang.

Kyungsoo mendelik mendengar ejekan dari jongin. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Lalu dia mengucapkan selamat malam kepada jongin dan menutup pintu kamarnya setelah jongin berbalik menuju kamarnya sendiri.

 _Klik_

Bunyi pintu sebuah apartemen dibuka. Seorang namja tinggi berjalan memasuki ruangan dalam keadaan gelap gulita. setelah menekan tombol saklar yang berada disampingnya, seketika tempat gelap tadi berubah menjadi sebuah ruangan yang cukup mewah dengan nuansa coklat dan gold yang mempecantik tampilannya. Namja tinggi tersebut melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar dan lagsung menuju ke arah balkon kamarnya. Dia memegang sebuah photo lama yang telah berubah warna kekuningan karena termakan usia. Ibu jarinya mengusap sayang pada sosok kecil yang berada di photo tersebut. Matanya tertutup membiarkan angin malam menyapu rambutnya yang telah memanjang hingga menutupi dahinya. Dalam diam dia Menikmati udara malam yang kini menyelimuti kesunyian disekitarnya

"tunggu aku _hyung_ " bisik nya di antara angin yang tengah menyisir malam.

"hari ini kita akan kemana lagi _hyung_?" jongin duduk dengan tenang di samping kyungsoo yang masih fokus dengan kemudinya.

"hari ini kita akan berjalan – jalan ke pantai haeundae jongin-ah, aku ingin mengajakmu melihat ikan- ikan disana" jawab kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

Kyungsoo memutar mp3 didalam mobilnya, terdengar alunan suara music mulai menggema, jongin memalingkan wajahnya menghadap ke arah jendela menatap pemandangan yang tersaji di sepanjang perjalanannya dan sedikit mengangguk – anggukkan kepala mengikuti alunan music yang terdengar ditelinganya. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan jongin.

Sungguh jongin berbeda dari perkiraan kyungsoo di awal mereka bertemu, kyungsoo kira jongin adalah sosok yang tampan dan sombong, rahang tegas yang dimilikinya menunjukkan kesan keangkuhan pada dirinya dan tatapan matanya yang tajam semakin memperkuat aura dingin dan misterius. Namun setelah mengenal lebih dekat, jongin ternyata adalah sosok yang cukup ramah, dan bersahabat, juga sedikit manja. Seperti anak kecil menurut kyungsoo.

Setelah tiba di pantai haeundae, kyungsoo meminta jongin untuk mengikuti langkahnya, mereka berjalan beriringan memasuki sebuah pintu besar dengan papan nama "Busan Aquarium" yang terpampang jelas di atasnya. Saat memasuki aquarium tersebut jongin terpukau dengan suasana yang ada disekelilingnya. Ratusan ikan yang seakan terbang di atas kepalanya, berenang dengan bebasnya dan mempertunjukan kelihaian nya menari didalam air. Ditambah lagi keadaan aquarium saat itu yang cukup sepi pengunjung membuat suasana yang ada semakin menenangkan. Kyungsoo berdiri di depan sebuah ikan besar yang tengah berdiam diri ditempatnya. Tangannya terangkat seolah tengah menyentuh wajah ikan tersebut yang dibatasi oleh dinding kaca.

"aku selalu pergi ketempat ini jika butuh ketenangan" ucap kyungsoo dengan mata yang masih tertuju pada ikan di depannya.

"tempat ini jarang dikunjungi jika bukan hari – hari perayaan, sehingga ketenangan semakin terasa" lanjut kyungsoo lagi. Jongin hanya diam menyimak apa yang kyungsoo katakan. Matanya melirik bergantian antara kyungsoo dan ikan – ikan yang ada di depannya.

"ikan – ikan ini seakan bisa berbicara kepadamu dan kau bisa menceritakan masalahmu padanya" kyungsoo terkekeh dengan ucapannya sendiri, seolah dia adalah orang yang kurang waras karena berbicara dengan ikan.

Jongin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan perubahan raut wajah kyungsoo saat bicara, entah kenapa hatinya merasa berdesir melihat tatapan mata sendu kyungsoo dan suaranya yang terdengar lirih.

"apa kau selalu menyimpan kesedihanmu sendiri disini hyung" tanya jongin yang terganggu dengan wajah sendu kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menengadahkan kepalanya menghadap kearah jongin dan tersenyum manis. Berusaha Menunjukkan jika saat ini dia sedang tidak bersedih. "aku hanya mengatakan bahwa tempat ini bisa membawa ketenangan padamu jongin, bukan mengatakan jika aku sedang bersedih" ucap kyungsoo sambil mengerucutkan bibir bentuk hatinya.

Jongin yang selalu tidak tahan dengan sikap imut kyungsoo pun akhirnya mengacak surai hitam kyungsoo pelan. Hati kyungsoo tiba-tiba berdegub kencang merasakan sentuhan lembut tangan jongin pada rambutnya, dia pun menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengusir degupan liar didada nya.

Mereka terus berjalan menyusuri bentangan luas aquarium, sambil sesekali menunjukan ikan dan saling menebak namanya. Tidak terasa telah cukup lama mereka berkelut di dalam aquarium menikmati keindahan didalamnya, hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan – jalan sebentar di sepanjang pantai haeundae untuk menikmati suasana senja yang sangat cantik sebelum kembali pulang. Berbeda dengan suasana didalam aquarium yang sepi, suasana dipantai haeundae ini cukup ramai. ada banyak orang berlalu lalang di sepanjang pantai, duduk – duduk menghadap matahari yang hampir tenggelam, dan ada juga yang menyalakan kembang api. Kyungsoo dan jongin menjejakkan langkah menyusuri pasir pantai dengan kaki telanjang. Tanpa menyadari beberapa remaja yang sedang bermain disekitar mereka sedang berlari dan tidak sengaja menyenggol kyungsoo hingga oleng, dengan respon yang cukup tanggap jongin menarik lengan kyungsoo ke arahnya, sehingga tubuh kyungsoo berbenturan dengan dada bidang jongin yang mundur beberapa langkah mencoba menyeimbangkan berat tubuh mereka berdua. Dalam keadaan berdiri dan tubuh yang saling merapat seakan tengah berpelukan, dan tangan jongin yang masih memegang lengan kyungsoo erat, serta kedua tangan kyungsoo yang reflek memeluk pinggang jongin. kini kedua mata mereka bersibobrok. Degupan jantung masing – masing dari mereka berpacu dengan cepat, tatapan mata yang saling mengunci membuat mereka bingung dengan apa yang tengah terjadi dalam diri mereka masing – masing.

Berlatarkan warna jingga di ufuk barat yang semakin menambah kesan romansa disituasi mereka, jongin terpana akan keindahan mata kyungsoo dari jarak sedekat ini, dan kyungsoo pun tenggelam pada ketampanan jongin yang semakin bersinar dengan diterangi warna kemerahan matahari.

'Tuhan, apa yang terjadi dengan jantungku, apa aku mengalami serangan jantung saat ini' batin kyungsoo.

' _oh God_! Dia cantik sekali, rasanya sangat hangat memeluk pria cantik ini' batin jongin dengan matanya terus menatap kyungsoo tanpa berkedip.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam dengan posisi intimnya, hingga kyungsoo lah yang pertama memutus kontak mata mereka, mencoba berdiri tegap sendiri dan menggaruk tengkuknya kyungsoo mencoba memecahkan kecanggungan yang kini menyeruak diantara mereka.

"uhm, _gomawo_ jongin-ah, jika kau tidak menolongku, pasti aku sudah terjatuh tadi" kyungsoo terus menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, dan mata yang bergerak kekanan dan kekiri berusaha untuk tidak terlihat canggung.

"nee, sama – sama _hyung_. Mereka sangat tidak hati – hati bermainnya." Balas jongin, yang sebenarnya sama canggungnya dengan kyungsoo hanya saja lebih pandai berpura – pura tenang untuk menutupinya.

"uhm" anggukan kepala dari kyungsoo menyetujui apa yang jongin ucapkan.

"bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang?" usul kyungsoo mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan agar tidak terus terjebak dengan adegan romansa mereka tadi.

"yah kau benar, sebaiknya kita segera pulang" setelah mendapat persetujuan dari jongin, mereka pun mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju mobil kyungsoo yang terparkir diluar area pantai haeundae.

Meskipun malam semakin larut, terdapat dua orang namja yang masih tetap terjaga dari tidurnya. Masing – masing dari mereka terus teringat akan peristiwa yang telah terjadi beberapa jam lalu terjadi.

Seperti seakan telah di atur, mereka berdua sama – sama memegang dada mereka yang terus berdetak kencang setiap kali teringat kejadian intim tadi.

"apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakan kejadian tadi" monolog kyungsoo diantara keremangan kamarnya.

"cantik sekali" gumam jongin dengan senyum yang tak luntur setiap kali dia mengingat ulang moment senjanya. "sungguh menyenangkan bisa mengenalnya. Ahh.. aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu besok. Kira-kira dia akan mengajakku kemana lagi yah?" jongin mulai menerawang memikirkan rencana aktivitasnya bersama kyungsoo esok hari.

Malam ini ditutup oleh senyum yang tak lepas diantara dua pemuda yang mengenang satu peristiwa sama. Dan mulai menjejaki alam mimpi dengan harapan baru di esok hari.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

Holaa, maaf banget baru bisa nyelesain chapter ketiga sekarang.

Terimakasih untuk yang masih setia menunggu ff aneh ini #sebenernyagaadasih

Hehehe

Dan maaf juga ne ga bisa bales reviewnya satu-satu, tapi nanti kalo udah sempet pasti dibalas koq, hehehehehe

Kalo mau panggil aku ga usah author, terlalu bagus, secara aku masih amatir kebangetan.

Panggil aja eNHa, atau eNah juga ga apa-apa.

Sekali lagi thank you untuk supportnya, dan review lagi nee,, J


	4. Chapter 4

**LOVE IN THE HEART**

Cast : kaisoo / Hunsoo, all member exo

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Friendship and many more,,

Rete : T (+) mungkin

Warning : YAOI, plot pasaran, banyak flashback dan masih banyak lagi

Selamat membaca

.

.

.

siang hari yang cukup terik manambah kesan panas terhadap perdebatan dua orang namja tampan di dalam mobil. Meski sebenarnya hal–hal yang mereka debatkan adalah hal sepele, namun memang kelakuan mereka yang bagaikan tom and jerry selalu menjadikan tiap argument yang dikeluarkan berubah menjadi sebuah perdebatan panas.

"seharusnya aku tidak membiarkanmu membawa mobil ini kemarin, kau kan bisa meminta aku atau minseok _hyung_ mengantarkanmu ke taejongdae park jika hanya ingin melihat-lihat tempat itu" oceh jongdae menasehati _dongsaeng_ nya yang nakal.

"tidak seru jika aku mengajak kalian" elak jongin sambil memajukan bibirnya yang tidak pas dengan wajah maskulin yang dimilikinya.

"tapi karena ulahmu itu sekarang kyungsoo jadi sakit dan harus beristirahat, kau kan tahu jika hujan di musim semi itu lebih berbahaya dan mudah membuat orang sakit" jongdae semakin kesal dengan _dongsaeng_ nya yang terus membantah nasihat – nasihat yang diberikan olehnya.

"tapi aku tidak sakit koq, lagi pula kemarin kami sangat menikmatinya. Berlarian ditengah hujan menyusuri tangga hingga sampai di puncak taejongdae park itu sungguh mengasyikan. Sekali – kali kau harus mencoba melakukannya dengan minseok _hyung_." Lagi-lagi jongin memberikan alasan konyol dengan tersenyum lebar mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"tapi kyungsoo tidak seperti dirimu jongin ah yang kuat terhadap cuaca dingin" jongdae yang sudah tidak sabar akhirnya mengeluarkan pekikannya yang sangat nyaring dan menggema didalam mobil.

Jongin yang terkaget mendengar suara keras jongdae dan melihat bahwa saudaranya sudah dalam mode marah pun akhirnya mengalah dan terdiam. Toh apa yang dikatakan jongdae adalah benar. Jika bukan karena ulahnya yang mendatangi kyungsoo di café dan memaksanya ikut menemani jongin berkeliling taejongdae park, serta acara mari menari di bawah hujan maka saat ini kyungsoo tidak akan terbaring lemah dikamarnya karena demam.

Jongin pun mulai mengenang kembali moment-moment manis yang terjadi diantara mereka kemarin.

.

 ** _Flashback on_**

" _hyung_ " kyungsoo tersentak dari kegiatannya yang tengah memeriksa keakuratan laporan di tangannya dengan stock barang yang ada di gudang cafe.

"hah,, kau membuatku kaget jongin-ah, _waeyo_? Lalu dari mana kau tahu akau ada disini?" kyungsoo mengelus dadanya perlahan berusaha menenangkan jantungnya akibat suara jongin yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dibelakangnya, dan matanya mendelik kesal kearah jongin.

"hehehe,, _miannhe_ , tadi aku diberi tahu minseok _hyung_ kalau kau sedang mengecek barang di gudang, jadi aku langsung kesini saja" jongin tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah.

"memangnya ada perlu apa kau mencariku jongin-ah?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan kyungsoo, jongin langsung menarik tangan kyungsoo keluar dari area gudang. kyungsoo yang bingung dengan apa maksud jongin, menarik kembali tangannya yang tengah dipegang oleh jongin mencoba menghentikan langkah mereka.

"sebenarnya kau mau apa jongin-ah? kenapa malah menyeretku keluar?" kyungsoo menaikan alisnya bertanya kepada jongin.

"aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan _hyung_! Kali ini aku yang akan membawa mobil jadi kau hanya tinggal duduk tenang didalamnya" seru jongin dan mulai kembali menarik tangan kyungsoo untuk mengikuti langkah kakinya.

Lagi-lagi kyungsoo menarik paksa tangannya dari genggaman jongin. Menghela napas pelan, bingung dengan sikap kekanakkan jongin. "tapi aku sedang bekerja jongin-ah, kau bisa meminta jongdae _hyung_ atau minseok _hyung_ untuk menemanimu kesana. Lagipula sepertinya minseok _hyung_ lebih memerlukan udara segar seperti yang ada di taejongdae park untuk kandungannya." Kyungsoo memijit pelipisnya, dan menolak ajakan jongin secara halus karena memang saat ini dirinya sedang bergelut dengan pekerjaannya yang ditumpuk akibat kesibukannya mengantar dan menemani jongin berkeliling tempat wisata di busan kemarin selama jongdae berada di jepang. Tapi setelah jongdae kembali dari pekerjaannya pun, jongin masih saja lebih meminta dirinya untuk berkarya wisata bersama dibanding pergi dengan saudaranya sendiri.

"tidak seru _hyung_ jika aku pergi dengan mereka, yang ada aku akan iri dengan kemesraan mereka disana nanti" jongin mencoba beraegyo dengan bibirnya mengerucut dan pipi dikembungkan berusaha tampil imut agar kyungsoo luluh.

Kyungsoo yang tidak tahan melihat wajah aneh jongin pun akhirnya tertawa kencang. Dan jongin yang tadinya berniat beraegyo setelah mendengar tawa kyungsoo malah semakin menekuk wajahnya. Tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa jongin sangat suka sekali melihat tawa kyungsoo, matanya terus menatap ekspresi wajah kyungso. Mata kyungsoo akan membentuk sabit setiap kali tertawa dan bibir berbentuk hatinya mengembang dengan sempurna. Sangat Indah menurut jongin.

Setelah bisa meredam tawanya, kyungsoo pun menghela nafas lagi. Sungguh menghadapi kekeras kepalaan jongin sangat sulit. Dia tidak akan berhenti meminta jika apa yang dia mau belum berhasil dituruti. Maka tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan oleh kyungsoo selain mengikuti kemauan jongin _lagi_. Dan meninggalkan pekerjaannya untuk ditumpuk kembali sehingga menggunung. Oh Tuhan. Kyungsoo rasanya ingin menangis sekarang jika mengingat banyaknya PR di meja kerjanya.

"baiklah jongin-ah, aku akan meminta izin dulu kepada minseok _hyung_ baru kita pergi." Kyungsoo hendak melangkahkan kakinya berbelok kearah kantor minseok, namun lagi-lagi jongin menarik tangannya. Kyungsoo yang sudah sebal dengan acara mari menarik tangan kyungsoo hanya bisa mendelik dan menaikan alisnya tanda bertanya kepada jongin.

"aku sudah bilang tadi dengan minseok _hyung_ bahwa aku akan mengajakmu pergi, jadi kau tak perlu izin lagi." Entah ini sudah keberapa kali nya kyungsoo menghela nafas akibat perbuatan jongin. Sungguh anak ini benar-benar bertindak sesuka hati.

Selanjutnya mereka berjalan dalam diam menuju mobil jongin. Selama perjalanan pun kyungsoo hanya diam. Jongin yang merasa aneh dengan kediaman kyungsoo akhirnya membuka mulut bertanya.

"kenapa dari tadi kau hanya diam saja _hyung_? Apa kau marah karena aku memaksamu menemaniku disini?" jongin melirik kyungsoo sebentar diantara fokusnya mengemudi.

Kyungsoo yang memang pada dasarnya tidak bisa marah pada orang lain, menghadapkan wajahnya kearah jongin, menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "memangnya kenapa kau ingin ketempat itu jongin-ah?" tanya kyungsoo yang bingung tiba-tiba saja jongin bertujuan membawanya ke taejongdae park.

"aku ingin melihat laut" jawab jongin enteng.

"memangnya saat kita ke pantai haeundae, atau pantai gwangalli kau tidak melihat laut disana?" dahi kyungsoo mengkerut dalam pertanda bingung sendiri dengan jawaban polos jongin.

"bukan itu maksudku, aku ingin melihat laut dari mercusuar _hyung_ , sehingga aku bisa melihat keseluruhan dari laut itu" ohh, jadi ternyata itulah yang diinginkan jongin yang menyebabkan kyungsoo diseret menuju taejongdae park. Memang taejongdae park merupakan taman yang terletak diatas tebing di pinggir laut, sehingga untuk menggapainya harus menaiki tangga yang cukup panjang. Namun itu tak seberapa karena ketika kaki menapaki tangga menuju atas kearah puncak mercusuar, mata akan disuguhkan langsung oleh pemandangan laut yang hanya dibatasi oleh pagar pembatas tebing sehingga angin laut yang sejuk langsung menyentuh kulit.

Tanpa perlu menunggu waktu lama, jongin dan kyungsoo kini mulai menjejakkan kakinya melangkah menaiki tangga di taejongdae park, angin laut langsung menyerbu tubuh dan menerbangkan helaian surai mereka lembut. Jongin berdiri di pinggir pembatas tebing. Tangannya memegang kayu yang menjadi batas dan melarikan matanya ke bawah tepatnya kearah laut. Riak yang muncul di permukaan air laut yang tenang sesekali berganti dengan gelombang kecil yang datang dari bagian selatan laut, sungguh benar-benar pemandangan yang menyenangkan untuk jongin.

Disebelahnya kyungsoo lebih memilih membawa matanya memperhatikan sekitar, cuaca hari ini cukup mendung di taejongdae park, mungkin itu yang menyebabkan pengunjung hari ini sedikit sepi dibanding dengan hari biasanya. Padahal tadi saat mereka masih berada di nampo-dong matahari sangat terang menyinari, namun keadaan cepat berubah berbeda dengan disini, pikir kyungsoo.

"jongin ah, sepertinya akan turun hujan. Bagaimana kalau kita segera keatas? Kita bisa berteduh di dalam mercusuar atau di kuil?" kyungsoo menepuk halus bahu jongin, mencoba mengajak jongin untuk segera beranjak bersamanya.

Jongin yang merasakan usapan halus dibahunya memalingkan wajahnya kearah kyungsoo, matanya menatap lekat kedalam bola mata kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya bingung, tidak mengerti kenapa jongin malah menatap matanya tajam, apakah dia melakukan kesalahan karena mengajaknya segera beranjak dari sini, tapi masa hanya karena hal itu jongin langsung memberikan tatapan mata yang menusuk padanya. Kyungsoo yang merasa canggung dengan tatapan jongin pun melarikan matanya kearah lain, berusaha menghindari pandangan tajam jongin. Namun tiba-tiba sebelah tangan jongin menyentuh lembut pipi kirinya, seraya membawa wajah kyungsoo untuk menghadap kearahnya, membalas tatapan matanya.

" _gomawo hyung_ " jongin berucap pelan dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari mata kyungsoo.

Belaian angin menyapu lembut rambut kyungsoo hingga menerbangkannya dan mempertontonkan dahinya yang cantik. Mata kyungsoo mengerjap beberapa kali mendengar ucapan jongin, serta jantungnya yang tiba-tiba saja melonjak dan berdentum dengan keras karena efek sentuhan tangan jongin di pipi gembilnya, juga tatapan mata jongin yang lembut masih terus menatap kedalam bola matanya.

'kenapa jantungku berdegub kencang lagi, apa yang terjadi? Jongin lepaskan tanganmu. Aku bisa pingsan karena serangan jantung jika kau terus seperti ini' kyungsoo berteriak dalam pikirannya, namun yang terjadi sekarang bibirnya malah terturup rapat.

Entah alasan apa yang menyebabkan jongin membelai pipi kyungsoo dan membuat wajah kyungsoo memerah malu. Namun apa yang dilakukan jongin saat ini adalah murni mengikuti perasaannya. Jongin yang melihat wajah kyungsoo di hadapannya dengan rambut kyungsoo tersapu oleh udara laut, serta tatapan mata yang teduh membuat jongin semakin terpana, baginya kyungsoo adalah seseorang yang sangat baik, selalu menolong dan mengerti dirinya, meski mereka belum lama mengenal namun bersama kyungsoo dia merasa kehangatan seolah mereka telah lama saling mengenal. Kyungsoo benar-benar sempurna menjadi sosok _hyung_ yang penuh kasih untuknya.

Jongin tersenyum manis sebelum melepaskan tangannya yang berada di pipi kyungsoo, dan beralih menggenggam tangan mungil kyungsoo membawa langkah kakinya berbalik menaiki tangga menuju puncak mercusuar, belum lama mereka melangkahkan kaki hujan sudah turun mengguyur area taejongdae park, alhasil tubuh mereka basah menerima serbuan dari tetesan air hujan. Kyungsoo yang panik karena hujan tiba-tiba turun, langsung menarik tangan jongin untuk segera berlari keatas. Namun jongin justru menghentikan langkah mereka. jongin berdiri berhadapan, dengan kyungsoo yang bingung akan sikap jongin hanya bisa menautkan alis matanya tanda bertanya. " _waeyo_ jongin ah? kenapa berhenti? Kita harus segera berteduh." Kyungsoo mengucapkannya dengan sedikit berteriak agar dapat didengar jongin disela suara hujan yang berisik.

"biarkan saja _hyung_ , akan lebih menyenangkan jika kita bisa bermain-main dengan hujan ini" jongin membalasnya dengan teriakan juga.

" _what? Are you crazy_ jongin? Kau bisa sakit nanti!" Kyungsoo berteriak, tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran jongin. Kenapa malah ingin menikmati hujan? Apa dia pikir mereka adalah anak kecil yang masih suka bermain hujan.

"kau cukup diam dan lihatlah aku" jongin yang mengerti dengan kebingungan kyungsoo, memegang bahu kyungsoo memintanya untuk berdiri diam menghadap ke arahnya. Lalu jongin perlahan mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya menari dibawah guyuran hujan. Tangan dan kakinya meliuk-liuk Indah tanpa memperdulikan derasnya air yang turun membasahi tubuh dan pakaiannya. seolah hujan justru menjadi penggiring dari tariannya. Meski tanpa alunan musik yang menjadi latar, namun tarian yang dilakukan jongin benar-benar Indah dan memukau kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang tidak tahu menahu dengan keahlian jongin dalam bidang menari memandang takjub kearahnya. Mata besarnya membola dengan mulut yang menganga cukup mendeskripsikan keterkejutan skaligus kekaguman kyungsoo secara bersamaan.

Kyungsoo melupakan fakta bahwa dirinya dan jongin kini tengah berdiri dibawah hujan, dengan jongin yang masih antusias menari. Senyum lebar tercipta dibibir heart shape nya, dan hatinya menghangat memandang kagum kearah jongin. Tepuk tangan langsung kyungsoo berikan ketika jongin menyelesaikan tariannya. Kemudian Jongin melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kyungsoo dengan senyum terkembang.

"kau hebat jongin, tarianmu sungguh Indah. Aku tidak tahu jika kau pandai menari" kyungsoo yang kagum dengan aksi jongin barusan masih bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum lebar.

" _see.. rain can make us happy. Don't worry about the wet. Just enjoy it."_ Jongin yang masih tersenyum menggenggam tangan mungil kyungsoo, membawa kyungsoo berlari kecil melintasi tangga yang mereka pijak. Kyungsoo cukup kaget dengan tarikan jongin pada tangannya namun dia mengerti dan mulai mengikuti langkah jongin. Mereka berlari dan tertawa bersama dibawah guyuran hujan dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam. Merasa Saling melengkapi dan berbagi kehangatan meski pakaian serta tubuh mereka telah basah akibat hujan. Sungguh sekarang ini adalah saat – saat yang menyenangkan bagi jongin dan kyungsoo, mereka berharap waktu berhenti atau paling tidak berjalan lambat agar segala kebersamaan mereka di hari ini tidak cepat berlalu.

.

.

 _Huattchiim,,,_

Kyungsoo yang tidak berhenti bersin selepas mereka kembali dari taejongdae park. terus menggosok hidungnya yang telah memerah akibat terus menerus bersin serta membungkus erat tubuhnya dengan mantel dan selimut tebal. Kyungsoo mencoba menghangatkan tubuhnya di dekat cerobong asap diruang keluarga dengan tangan yang digosok-gosokan mencoba menghadirkan hangat.

"kau kan tidak kuat terhadap udara dingin, kenapa malah bermain hujan-hujanan sih?, lihat akibatnya sekarang. Kau flu kan" seorang namja cantik paruh baya mendudukan diri disamping kyungsoo dengan tangannya membawa sebuah cangkir yang berisi coklat panas, dan menyuguhkannya ke hadapan kyungsoo.

"hehehe, _miannhe imo,_ kami sudah mencoba berlari menghindari hujan. Tapi tetap saja air hujan terus mengikuti kami dan membuat baju kami basah" kekeh kyungsoo kecil membela diri dari nasehat _imo_ nya.

"ini salahku _ajhumma_ , aku yang mengajak kyungsoo _hyung_ untuk pergi kesana dan terkena hujan. Jadi jangan marahi kyungsoo _hyung_ " jongin tiba-tiba saja sudah ikut berkumpul diantara mereka dengan mengenakan pakaian yang cukup tebal dan menggenggam segelas minuman hangat.

"kalian berdua salah, meski sekarang musim semi, bukan berarti hujan tidak akan turun. Apalagi jika terkena hujan akan lebih berbahaya dibanding musim lainnya." Namja cantik yang dipanggil _ajhumma_ oleh jongin, memberikan omelannya kepada jongin dan kyungsoo. Jangan heran meskipun dia namja tapi dia dapat mengandung sehingga orang akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan _ajhumma_ atau _imo_ karena kelebihannya itu.

Setelah mendapat petuah panjang dari heechul _ajhumma_ jongin dan kyungsoo hanya saling melirik dalam diam dan masing-masing tersenyum kecil mengingat kebersamaan mereka. Alhasil malam itu mereka habiskan dengan mendengarkan omelan sayang dari namja cantik yang duduk diantara mereka.

.

.

Pagi harinya kyungsoo terbangun dengan kepala berat hingga membuatnya tidak sanggup untuk sekedar duduk bersandar. Telinga kyungsoo mendengar suara ketukan yang berasal dari luar pintu kamarnya. Namun tubuh lemahnya tidak sanggup dia gerakan. sehingga kyungsoo memilih untuk tetap merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan berusaha berteriak dengan suara parau yang mencekat tenggorokannya. Suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya berhenti dan berganti dengan kemunculan sesosok namja yang berdiri menatap kearahnya.

"kyungsoo ah, _waegurae_? Tumben sekali jam segini kau belum bangun?" seorang namja cantik paruh baya mendekati ranjang kyungsoo dan membulatkan matanya melihat keadaan kyungsoo yang pucat. Dengan panik dia meraba kening kyungsoo dengan telapak tangannya, mencoba mengukur suhu panas di dahi kyungsoo.

" _omonna_ , kyungsoo _ah_ badanmu panas sekali. Kau demam _chagi_. Tunggu sebentar ne, _Imo_ akan segera memanggil dokter kwon untuk kemari." Heechul dengan panik berdiri dan segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar untuk menelpon dokter pribadi keluarga Do. Sedangkan kyungsoo yang mendengar pekikan panik dari heechul hanya bisa tersenyum lemah dan mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan _imo_ nya.

Saat heechul tergesa-gesa menuruni tangga, jongin yang baru keluar dari kamar melihat hal itu segera memanggilnya. " _ajhumma waeyo_? Terburu-buru sekali."jongin memandang bingung heechul yang raut wajahnya menampakan kekhawatiran serius.

"eoh, jongin ah syukurlah kau disini. Tolong bantu jagakan kyungsoo sebentar ne, _ajhumma_ ingin memanggil dokter dulu untuk memeriksa keadaan kyungsoo" jongin mngerutkan alisnya bingung, memang apa yang terjadi pada kyungsoo?, sampai-sampai heechul _ajhumma_ tampak panik seperti ini. Setelah mengingat keadaan kyungsoo semalam yang terus bersin dan kedinginnan, wajah jongin berubah menjadi cemas. Dan berbagai pikiran buruk menghantuinya. Lalu tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi jongin segera melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar kyungsoo meninggalkan heechul dengan wajah bingungnya.

Jongin memasuki kamar kyungsoo perlahan mencoba tidak membuat suara berisik yang dapat mengganggu tidur sang namja cantik. Setelah sampai ditepian ranjang kyungsoo, jongin memilih untuk berlutut mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan tubuh kyungsoo. Wajah putih kyungsoo yang biasanya bersinar sekarang telah berubah pucat seperti mayat. Deru nafasnya pun pelan seakan sulit bagi kyungsoo menghirup oksigen disekitarnya. Dibawanya tangan jongin membelai halus surai depan kyungsoo, menyibaknya perlahan dan menempelkan tangannya pada dahi kyungsoo yang panas. Kening jongin berkerut dalam mendapati tubuh kyungsoo yang sangat menyengat seperti terbakar. Segala kekhawatiran dan perasaan bersalah langsung menyeruak membuat dadanya terasa terhimpit. Sungguh jongin tidak mengira akibatnya akan seperti ini Karena telah mengajak kyungsoo bermain di bawah hujan.

" _hyung, open your eyes please.. I'm so sorry,_ _you are sick because of me_." Tangan jongin kini beralih turun membelai lembut pipi gembil kyungsoo yang memerah efek dari demam yang dirasakannya. Ibu jari nya mengusap sayang pipi tersebut seolah menyampaikan perasaan bersalahnya.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya tidak tidur hanya saja rasa berat dikepala memaksanya enggan untuk membuka kedua mata Indah nya. Namun merasakan sentuhan lembut jongin pada dahinya sungguh membuat kyungsoo nyaman dan berdebar secara bersamaan. Ditambah lagi kini tangan kekar jongin mengusap sayang pipi kyungsoo secara lembut. Sungguh kyungsoo rasanya ingin meleleh mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari jongin. Dengan perlahan kyungsoo mencoba membuka matanya mengerjap pelan menatap sosok tampan yang ada dihadapannya kini.

" _nan gwaenchanh-a_ jongin ah, kau tidak perlu khawatir" meski suaranya parau dan pelan kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan jongin.

"ini salahku _hyung_ , jika saja-" kyungsoo menyentuh bibir jongin dengan telunjuknya, dan menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Dengan senyum kecil yang dia coba tampilkan, tangan kyungsoo kini beralih menggenggam telapak tangan jongin yang masih sibuk membelai pipi nya. "aku baik-baik saja jongin ah, hanya perlu istirahat saja" kini tangan mereka saling menggenggam satu sama lain dengan mata yang saling bertaut. Jongin benar-benar khawatir akan keadaan kyungsoo. Dadanya sesak melihat kyungsoo lemah tak berdaya di ranjangnya, namun genggaman tangan kyungsoo membuat segala kerisauan hatinya perlahan memudar berganti dengan kehangatan.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam dengan posisi berhadapan saling menatap dan menggenggam jemari masing-masing, suara ketukan dipintu membuyarkan lamunan diantara mereka. Kyungsoo dan jongin sama-sama menoleh kearah pintu dimana heechul _ajhumma_ berdiri bersama seorah namja paruh baya yang mengenakan jas putih kedokterannya. Jongin pun bangkit dari tempatnya semula dan memilih bediri disamping heechul _ajhumma_ , memperhatikan dengan seksama dokter yang kini tengah memeriksa keadaan kyungsoo.

Setelah dokter yang memeriksa kyungsoo pamit undur diri, kini tinggalah heechul _ajhumma_ dan jongin yang masih memandang cemas kearah kyungsoo. Keadaan kyungsoo yang telah diberi suntikan oleh dokter kwon kini tertidur dengan pulas diranjangnya. Namun wajahnya masih menampakan kepucatan.

"biar aku saja yang mengambil resep kyungsoo diapotik _ajhumma_ " jongin menawarkan diri untuk membeli obat yang diresepkan dokter, dirinya masih saja merasa bersalah akan keadaan kyungsoo saat ini.

"kau akan pergi dengan siapa jongin ah" heechul memandang kearah jongin dan tangannya kini menyerahkan selembar kertas pemberian dokter kwon kepada jongin untuk ditebus.

"aku akan meminta jongdae _hyung_ mengantarkan ku, _ajhumma_ tenang saja" jongin pamit kepada heechul dan bergegas pergi untuk membeli obat demi kyungsoo _hyung_ nya.

 ** _Flashback off_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Jongin tidak sadar sejak kapan pintu mobil disampingnya telah terbuka. Tentu saja dia tidak akan menyadari kalau jongdae lah pelaku pembuka pintu tersebut, karena sedari tadi pikirannya sibuk merekam ulang moment-moment yang terjadi kemarin.

"mau sampai kapan kau akan melamun disana jongin ah?" jongdae berdiri dengan mata yang jengah menatap jongin, dirinya kesal karena harus menunggu cukup lama jongin yang masih asik dengan dunia hayalnya sendiri dan mengabaikan dirinya yang berdiri di bawah pancaran panas matahari.

Jongin tersentak kaget karena ucapan jongdae yang cukup keras menyapanya. Dia hanya menampakan cengiran konyolnya sebagai rasa bersalah kepada _hyung_ nya itu. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan memasuki sebuah apotik di pinggir jalan.

.

.

"kyungsoo kenapa bisa sampai sakit _eomma_?" tanya seorang namja cantik yang kini tengah duduk disamping ranjang kyungsoo. Tangan lentiknya dibawa mengusap pelan rambut kyungsoo.

"kemarin kyungsoo dan jongin pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup, sepertinya mereka terkena hujan dalam perjalanannya" namja cantik tersebut menaikan alisnya terkejut dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh _eomma_ nya, matanya menatap kyungsoo lekat dengan berbagai pikiran berkecamuk menyergapnya saat mendengar nama seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya disandingkan dengan kyungsoo. dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Mencoba menghalau pikiran negatif yang bersarang dikepalanya.

Namja cantik itu pun akhirnya mengikuti jejak sang eomma untuk membiarkan kyungsoo beristirahat dengan tenang dikamarnya. Langkah kakinya dibawa menuruni tangga satu persatu. Sebelum kaki kecilnya menginjak anak tangga terakhir yang dituruninya seorang namja tampan berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Mata sipitnya seketika membulat melihat siapa yang tengah ada dihadapannya kini, begitu pun namja tersebut sama terkejutnya dengan dirinya.

"jong,,in" mata sipitnya membulat terkejut, dengan terbata dia menyebut nama namja tampan yang berdiri gagah dihadapannya.

"baekhyun" balas si namja tampan yang ternyata adalah jongin.

Kini mereka –jongin dan baekhyun- duduk dengan canggung diruang keluarga. Masing-masing dari mereka masih terdiam dan belum ada yang berniat untuk membuka percakapan terlebih dahulu.

"uhm,, jonginnie, apa kabarmu?" baekhyun akhirnya mengalah dan memancing pembicaraan lebih dulu. Meski pada kenyataannya beberapa hari belakangan ini mereka kadang berkomunikasi lewat chat, namun tetap saja tidak mudah membangun suasana saat bertemu langsung, terlebih mereka sudah belasan tahun tidak bertemu.

"aku baik baek, kau tidak bilang jika hari ini kau akan datang?" jongin menengok kearah baekhyun, tersenyum kecil padanya. Tatapan mata mereka berdua beradu. Dan masing-masing dari mereka sibuk mengagumi paras rupawan orang yang tengah berada dihadapannya kini.

"ehm,, tadinya aku ingin membuat kejutan untuk kyungsoo, tapi setelah sampai disini justru aku yang terkejut melihat kyungsoo sakit" baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya imut. Tanpa sadar membuat jongin tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Namun tidak lama jongin kembali tersadar akan tujuannya kembali. Jongin segera berdiri dari duduknya dan mengambil paper bag obat yang tadi sempat ditaruhnya di meja kecil didepan sofa yang didudukinya.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya dalam, terkejut dengan sikap jongin yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri " _waeyo_ jongin ah?" baekhyun ikut berdiri berhadapan dengan jongin. Matanya memandang kearah jongin yang terlihat gusar.

"uhh,, aku lupa untuk membawa obat ini ke kamar kyungsoo baek" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari baekhyun, jongin langsung berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar kyungsoo. Baekhyun yang melihat hal tersebut hanya bisa terdiam namun tidak lama kemudian dirinya berjalan mengekori jongin yang bergerak kelantai atas.

Sesampainya mereka dikamar kyungsoo, jongin segera menaruh plastik obat tersebut di atas meja nakas disamping ranjang kyungsoo, dirinya kini berdiri bersama baekhyun menatap kyungsoo yang masih terlelap, mungkin efek obat yang disuntikan tadi pagi. Perlahan kyungsoo membuka bola matanya, menatap pada dua sosok yang berdiri didepan ranjangnya.

"baek,,? Kau sudah kembali?" kyungsoo bersuara parau menyapa baekhyun, meski sulit dia mencoba bangkit untuk duduk dan dengan sigap jongin membantu menolongnya, memegang pundak kyungsoo lembut dan menyandarkan tubuh kyungsoo pada tepi ranjang. Setelah kyungsoo duduk matanya kembali bertemu dengan mata tajam jongin. Mereka terdiam beberapa detik dengan posisi wajah berdekatan dan pandangan mata yang bertaut mencoba menyelami kedalam bola mata masing-masing.

"ehmm" baekhyun berdehem melihat kedekatan antara jongin dan kyungsoo. Dirinya merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana yang terjadi diantara mereka bertiga kini. Ada rasa tidak nyaman, mungkin cemburu melihat jongin yang cukup perhatian terhadap kyungsoo. Meski mungkin bentuk perhatian tersebut hanyalah rasa khawatir sebagai teman atau mungkin saudara.

Jongin dengan segera melepas pegangan tangannya pada pundak kyungsoo dan berdiri kembali disisi baekhyun. kyungsoo menundukan kepala mencoba menghalau detak jantungnya yang kembali menggila tiap berada didekat jongin.

"aku sudah membawakanmu obat sesuai resep dari dokter kwon _hyung_ , jadi kau harus meminumnya agar cepat sembuh" jongin menunjukkan pada kyungsoo plastik obat yang tergeletak disebelahnya.

"uhm, ne,, aku akan meminumnya nanti" , "kau sudah datang baek? Siapa yang menjemput dari bandara?" kyungsoo mengalihkan matanya menatap baekhyun yang berdiri dengan tatapan kosong kearahnya, seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu. "baek?" kyungsoo kembali bertanya karena tak kunjung mendengar jawaban dari namja cantik tersebut.

"ah,, iya.. ne, aku baru tiba tadi, kau tidak perlu memikirkan siapa yang menjemputku, ini bukan pertama kalinya aku pulang kyung" baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya imut menjawab pertanyaan kyungsoo.

"wah.. tepat sekali kau sudah bangun kyungie _chagi_ , _imo_ membawakan makanan untukmu. Cha,,makan dulu setelah itu kau harus menghabiskan obatmu, _arra_." Seorang namja cantik ikut bergabung bersama mereka, lalu tanpa permisi duduk disamping kyungsoo dengan tangan yang memegang semangkuk bubur. Tangannya Mencondongkan suapan bubur yang masih menguarkan asap kedepan mulut kyungsoo, kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya menolak suapan dari heechul.

" _imo_ , aku sudah besar. Aku bisa makan sendiri" rajuk kyungsoo dengan pipi gembilnya menggembung lucu.

"kalau kau makan sendiri pasti bubur ini tidak akan kau habiskan kyung, sudah cepat buka mulutmu, aaa" heechul tetap memaksa kyungsoo membuka mulutnya, meski kesal kyungsoo tetap membuka mulutnya menerima suapan dari _imo_ nya yang keras kepala. Tentu saja dirinya malu, karena saat ini bukan hanya mereka berdua yang berada didalam kamar, tapi masih ada jongin dan baekhyun yang memperhatikan interaksi mereka.

.

.

Ruang makan keluarga Do pagi ini cukup ramai dari pada biasanya, tentu saja hal ini dikarenakan kedatangan beberapa orang yang ikut duduk sarapan bersama dikeluarga Do. Sebagai yang tertua dikeluarga, Do yunho duduk ditempat paling tengah yang menjadi pusat dari lingkaran elips meja makan, disebelah kirinya terdapat Byun Hanggeng, beserta istrinya Do Heechul yang namanya telah berubah menjadi Byun Heechul mengikuti marga sang suami, lalu disamping heechul duduk dengan manis namja cantik yang notabene adalah putranya Byun Baekhyun. Disebrang dari keluarga byun, keluarga kim menempati bangku yang berjejer, dengan diawali oleh Jongdae yang duduk disisi kanan yunho, lalu disebelehnya terdapat istri –suami- jongdae yakni kim minseok, serta jongin yang duduk berhadapan dengan baekhyun. Suasana sarapan pagi ini cukup berisik karena diselingi oleh cerita serta guyonan ringan yang dilemparkan baekhyun maupun jongdae. Sesosok namja manis muncul di pintu ruang makan masih dengan memakai piyamanya. Matanya mengerjap lucu dan tersenyum lebar kearah kumpulan namja yang berada disana.

"kyungie _chagi_ , kau sudah bangun, kemarilah. _Hal-abeoji_ kira kau masih tertidur" kyungso melangkahkan kakinnya mendekati sang _hal-abeoji_ yang duduk ditempat paling depan.

"aku sudah lebih baik _hal-abeoji_ " kyungsoo mencium singkat pipi yunho, lalu mulai berjalan dan mengambil tempat duduk disebelah baekhyun. Kyungsoo sangat senang karena hari ini dia bisa menikmati sarapan dengan berkumpul bersama orang-orang terdekatnya.

"apa kau benar sudah sembuh kyungsoo ah?" kyungsoo mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan jongdae barusan .

"sepertinya kau sudah mandi kyungie, wajahmu sudah lebih baik dibanding kemarin" baekhyun memandang kyungsoo. matanya menelisik penampilan kyungsoo. Meski masih menggunakan piyamanya tapi dapat terlihat kesegaran menguar dari tubuhnya.

"ne, aku sudah wangi kan?" kyungsoo tersenyum lebar dan menggerakkan badannya ke kanan dan kekiri. Semua yang hadir dimeja makan sontak tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan menggemaskan kyungsoo.

"syukurlah sekarang kau sudah lebih baik _hyung_ , aku tidak tega harus melihatmu terkapar tak berdaya di atas ranjang seperti kemarin" kyungsoo yang mendengar komentar jongin melotot kesal kearahnya.

"yak jongin ah, memangnya siapa yang membuatku sampai sakit kemarin?" kyungsoo sebal dengan ejekan jongin namun yang dibalas kekehan ringan oleh jongin, serta senyum-senyum manis dari orang-orang disekitarnya.

"sudah-sudah jangan menggoda kyungsoo terus jongin ah, nanti jika dia ngambek dan tidak mau minum obatnya, kau akan melihat wajah kyungsoo berubah pucat seperti vampire lagi" kali ini heechul ikut menimpali dan membuat semua orang tertawa. Namun hanya kyungsoo seorang diri yang semakin menekuk wajahnya kesal karena telah dijadikan bahan lelucon.

.

.

"kau tidak apa ditinggal kami" baekhyun memandang kyungsoo yang kini tengah merapikan selimut di kakinya, menaikan hingga sebatas dada.

"nan gwaenchanh-a baek, pergilah. Kalian berdua harus punya waktu lebih banyak untuk bersama. Sebentar lagi kalian akan bertunangan. Tidak mungkin kan, kalian harus memasangkan cincin dalam keadaan canggung" baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan kyungsoo langsung memekik kecil dengan wajah yang memerah. Kyungsoo dan jongin tersenyum melihat pipi baekhyun yang merona.

"baiklah kalau begitu, kami pamit dulu. Jika terjadi sesuatu kau harus segera menghubungi kami ne" jongin mengusap pelan rambut kyungsoo dan pergi dengan menggenggam tangan baekhyun. Kyungsoo merasa ada cubitan kecil dihatinya melihat pemandangan itu. Ada setitik rasa tidak rela melihat perhatian jongin kepada baekhyun. Tapi dengan buru-buru dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

" _aniya_ ,, apa yang kau pikirkan kyungsoo" kyungsoo merutuki perasaannya yang tiba-tiba berubah sendu. Namun dia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa itu bukanlah sesuatu hal yang penting. Akhirnya efek obat yang diminum kyungsoo mulai bekerja, hingga membuat si mungil menguap dan memejamkan kedua bola matanya.

.

.

tbc

.

.

.

.

Thanks to :

Kyungz, kyungiesoo123, kimsoo, rahma736, lovesoo, DKSlovePCY, kyungsooxeveryone, opikyung0113, meongmung, fxckitsullstar, dan semua side reader.

Terimakasih untuk semua yang udah ngereview, ngefollow dan memfavoritekan. Bikin semangat untuk terus ngetik dan melanjutkan cerita #efekrasapunyahutang. Hehehehe

eNHa sih merasa kalo nerima banyak review, serasa banyak yang nagih hutang FF ini, jadi tambah semangat untuk terus muter otak buat nulis. Tapi kalo reviewnya sedikit berarti ga ada yang nagih ff ini. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**LOVE IN THE HEART**

Cast : kaisoo / Hunsoo, all member exo

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Friendship and many more,,

Rete : T (+) mungkin

Warning : YAOI, plot pasaran, banyak flashback dan masih banyak lagi

Selamat membaca

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan jongin berjalan beriringan disebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang ada dibusan. Hari ini mereka sudah merencanakan untuk pergi mencari pakaian yang akan dikenakan pada pesta pertunangan mereka nanti. Dan juga acara ini bisa dikatakan sebagai kencan mereka yang kesekian. Karena semenjak mereka bertemu pertama kali dirumah baekhyun saat kyungsoo sakit, keesokan harinya mereka berusaha mendekatkan diri masing-masing dengan cara pergi bersama. Tentunya semua itu tidak luput dari saran kyungsoo.

"sebaiknya kita mencari tempat makan dulu baekkie, seperti nya sarapan pagi kita tadi sudah tidak berlaku lagi. Perutku benar-benar berteriak sekarang" jongin memutar kepalanya menatap sekeliling, mencari café atau restoran yang dapat mereka singgahi.

"dasar kau jonginnie, baiklah. Memang kau mau makan apa sekarang?" baekhyun pun mengikuti apa yang jongin lakukan. Kepalanya diputar kekanan dan kiri untuk memilih tempat makan yang terdekat.

"kita kesana baek, sepertinya café itu tidak terlalu ramai, jadi aku bisa dengan cepat memesan makanannya" jongin menunjuk letak café diseberang kanan tempat mereka berdiri yang diangguki oleh baekhyun. Mereka menyebrang jalan dengan jongin yang berinisiatif menggandeng tangan baekhyun. Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan rona merah yang muncul dipipinya sehingga dia memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya, sedangkan jongin tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan baekhyun. Namun jongin menyadari sesuatu, dia merasakan perasaan berbeda saat menyentuh tangan kyungsoo dan baekhyun. Namun dengan cepat jongin berusaha mengusir pemikirannya akan perasaan random tersebut.

Kini mereka telah duduk berhadapan didalam café yang ditunjuk jongin tadi, sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang, baekhyun melihat kesekeliling arah. suasana café ini memang cukup sepi. Hanya ada beberapa meja yang terisi. Mungkin karena sekarang adalah hari kerja, dan sudah lewat jam makan siang, sehingga para pengunjung café tidak terlihat.

"apa kau sudah pernah mendatangi café jongdae _hyung_?" setelah puas melihat seisi café, baekhyun memusatkan perhatiannya penuh pada jongin yang ada didepannya sedang bermain dengan ponselnya.

"uhm, ne, aku pernah dua kali kesana dengan kyungsoo _hyung_ " jongin yang merasa dipanggilpun mendongakkan wajahnya menatap baekhyun dan menaruh ponselnya di atas meja. Baekhyun bergumam oh tanda mengerti.

Akhirnya menu yang dipesan datang juga. Mereka tersenyum sumringah menyambutnya. Sepertinya mereka berdua benar-benar lapar. Terlihat dari cara mereka menatap hingga mengunyah makanan dengan cepat. Entah karena faktor lapar atau makanan di café ini sangat enak, mereka tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menghabiskan makananan yang tersaji diatas meja.

" _well,_ makanan dicafé jongdae _hyung_ sangat enak dan aku menyukainya" jongin membanggakan café _hyung_ nya karena memang café tersebut memiliki menu-menu yang sangat memanjakan lidah dengan cita rasa yang diatas rata-rata.

"yah, tentu saja! Resep dari kyungsoo memang tidak ada duanya" baekhyun menimpali pujian jongin.

" _mwo_? Jadi kyungsoo yang membuat semua menu makanan disana?" jongin kaget mendengarkan ucapan baekhyun barusan. selama ini dirinya mengira kyungsoo hanyalah pekerja biasa disana. Yah semacam _waiter._

"memang kau tidak mengetahuinya jonginnie? kyungsoo dan jongdae bekerja sama membuka café itu karena hobi mereka. Kyungsoo suka memasak, dan jongdae _hyung_ demi miseok _hyung_ yang pecinta _coffee_ " baekhyun menatap jongin bingung. Apa selama ini kyungsoo tidak memberitahunya?. Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dua kali, dengan tampang bodohnya.

"huft,, ya sudah. Kau bisa menanyakannya langsung pada kyungsoo atau jongdae _hyung_ untuk cerita lengkapnya nanti." Final bekhyun.

.

"kau belum pulang kyungsoo ah?" seorang namja _chubby_ memasuki ruangan yang tengah dihuni oleh kyungsoo seorang diri.

" _not yet, I'm still battle with those_ " kyungsoo menunjuk pada jajaran kertas yang berserakan di atas meja kerjanya bersama dengan laptopnya yang masih menyala.

"jangan terlalu lelah kyungsoo ah, tubuhmu juga perlu istirahat. Aku tidak memaksamu harus menyelesaikan itu sekarang kan?" namja _chubby_ tersebut mengusap sayang kepala orang yang telah dianggapnya sebagai adik.

" _nde, arraseo! Hyung_ sudah mau pulang? Apa jongdae _hyung_ sudah menjemput?" kyungsoo menaruh atensi sepenuhnya pada namja yang berdiri disamping kursinya.

"hmm, jongdae sudah ada dibawah. Kalau begitu _hyung_ pamit dulu ne. jangan pulang terlalu malam kyung. Aku tidak mau kau sakit nantinya" minseok mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan kyungsoo tidak lupa melambaikan tangannya sesaat sebelum dirinya benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu.

Setelah kepergian minseok, kyungsoo menyandarkan tubuhnya dikursi. Menghela nafas perlahan dan memejamkan matanya. Terhitung ini adalah hari ketiganya bisa bekerja kembali setelah insiden dirinya terkena demam. Kyungsoo kembali membuka mata dan melarikan tatapannya kearah langit-langit kantornya. "lebih baik aku disini _hyung_ , daripada aku harus merasakan perasaan aneh itu terus." Kyungsoo mulai mengingat kembali alasannya bekerja lembur belakangan ini. Karena entah alasan apa kyungsoo merasa sedikit nyeri didadanya setiap kali melihat interaksi kedekatan antara baekhyun dan jongin. Belum lagi mereka bertiga yang bernaung diatas atap yang sama. Tentu saja mau tidak mau kyungsoo akan terus melihatnya. Atau seperti saat kyungsoo masih beristirahat dari sakitnya, baekhyun yang tiba-tiba mendatangi kamarnya dimalam hari hanya untuk menceritakan perasaan bahagianya kencan di hari pertama dengan jongin. Sungguh kyungsoo tidak paham dengan perasaannya sendiri. Kenapa pula dia harus merasa sedih, toh baekhyun adalah calon tunangan kim jongin. Dan juga apa hak kyungsoo untuk melarang. Sungguh aneh pikirnya.

Kyungsoo melirik kearah ponsel yang tergeletak disebelah laptopnya. Jemarinya membuka kunci layar ponsel tersebut dan kembali membaca pesan yang diterimanya tadi siang. Pesan dari seseorang yang justru sedang dihindarinya. " _gomawo_ , sudah mengingatkanku makan siang jongin ah." Kyungsoo bergumam pelan dengan disertai senyum kecil dibibir tebalnya.

.

"apa kalian sudah mendapatkan pakaian yang cocok untuk hari pertunangan nanti?" heechul memandang baekhyun dan jongin bergantian.

"ne, _eomma_. Kami sudah membelinya" baekhyun tersenyum cantik memperlihatkan eye smilenya.

"baguslah berarti kalian sudah siap untuk harinya ne?" sang _appa_ –byun hanggeng- menimpali dan memberi semangat kepada baekhyun dan jongin.

Sementara Sang tertua dirumah besar itu hanya diam mendengarkan dan sesekali menganggukan kepalanya. "lalu bagaimana dengan orang tuamu jongin ah? Apa mereka sudah mengatakan kapan kedatangannya? apa kau perlu bantuan untuk menjemput mereka?" hanggeng berniat menawarkan diri membantu jongin.

" _mom_ dan _dad_ akan datang satu hari sebelumnya, karena mereka akan menjemput _grootmoeder_ dan _grootvader_ terlebih dahulu." Jongin menerangkan apa yang diucapkan _eomma_ nya beberapa hari yang lalu ditelepon. "dan juga jongdae _hyung_ akan menemaniku untuk menjemput mereka _ajhussi_ " tambah jongin.

"oh begitu, Yak! Jongin ah, aku kan sudah pernah bilang kau jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan _ajhussi_ lagi. Belajarlah memanggilku _aboeji_ , sebentar lagi kau juga akan menjadi anakku" sungut hanggeng. Sedangkan jongin hanya tersenyum canggung kearahnya.

"kyungsoo melewati makan malam lagi kali ini?" akhirnya sang tetua mengeluarkan suaranya. Menanyakan sosok cucu tersayangnya yang sudah absen makan malam ketiga kalinya.

"ne, tadi aku sudah menghubunginya _aboeji_. Dia bilang masih ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikannya dulu. Tapi dia sudah berjanji tidak akan melewati makan malamnya disana." Jelas heechul kepada sang ayah.

Do yunho pun hanya bisa menggerakan kepalanya keatas dan kebawah tanda mengerti. Walau perasaan khawatir masih melingkupi hatinya. Ingatkan kalau kyungsoo adalah cucu kesayangannya.

.

.

Seteah memarkirkan mobilnya, kyungsoo memacu langkahnya berlari kecil kearah tempat yang bertanda 'kedatangan'. Kaki mungilnya dibawa berjalan cepat dengan mata bulatnya yang sesekali melihat pada jam bertengger manis ditangannya. Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya ditengah-tengah lobby bandara. Nafasnya berlomba-lomba keluar masuk mengisi paru-paru kecilnya. Kepalanya melengok kekanan dan kekiri mencari sosok yang telah lama dirindukannya.

" _chichi, haha, anata ga inakute sabishidesu_ " kyungsoo berlari menuju kearah sosok yang dicarinya. Tubuhnya langsung dia hempaskan kedalam pelukan orang tersebut. Tidak lupa matanya berkaca-kaca saat mengucapkan kalimat tadi. * _ayah, ibu, aku merindukan kalian.-japan_ *

" _wareware wa mata, anata o ketsujo shimasu, watashi no musuko_ " setelah memeluk sang _appa_ , kini kyungsoo berbalik memeluk erat _eomma_ nya. Air mata yang berusaha ditahannya akhirnya menetes juga mendengar kata-kata sang _eomma_. Begitupula sang _eomma_ yang juga menangis haru karena bisa bertemu dengan putranya setelah cukup lama berpisah. _*kami juga merindukanmu, putraku. –japan*_

Sang _eomma_ terlebih dahulu melepas pelukannya terhadap kyungsoo. Tangan kecilnya dibawa untuk menangkup wajah putra semata wayangnya. Ibu jarinya mengusap perlahan jejak air mata yang tecetak dipipi gembil kyungsoo. Senyum manis pun tercipta diantara ibu dan anak ini.

" _ano hiro dare?"_ kyungsoo menautkan alis matanya yang tebal dengan pandangannya tertuju pada sosok asing yang berdiri dibelakang sang appa. _*ano hiro dare? : siapa dia? –japan*_

Sang namja yang diperhatikan kyungsoo tersebut melangkah kearahnya. Kini mereka berdiri berhadapan. kyungsoo harus mendongakkan wajahnya keatas karena perbedaan tinggi badan mereka yang kontras. " _asa, hajimemashite. Kawaidesu_ " sang namja tinggi membungkuk kearah kyungsoo seraya tangannya mengambil jemari kyungsoo dan menciumnya. Pipi gembil kyungsoo seketika merona mendengar ucapan manis ditambah sikap romantis dari namja didepannya. _*asa, hajimemashite. Kawaidesu : pagi, senang bertemu denganmu. Cantik. –japan*_

" _uhm, watashi wa kyungsoo. Khansa"_ kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Malu dan juga berdebar melihat tatapan dalam dari sang namja tampan. _*watashi wa kyungsoo. Khansa : saya kyungsoo, terima kasih –japan*_

Namja tersebut tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan menggemaskan dari sang pria mungil. Apapun yang dilakukan oleh pria kecil ini selalu menawan dimatanya. " _anata wa watashi o wasuremashita ka?"_ dahi kyungsoo kembali berkerut mendapati pertanyaan dari sang namja tampan. bukannya membalas dengan memperkenalkan dirinya balik, namun sang namja tersebut malah melemparkan pertanyaan baru. _*anata wa watashi o wasuremashita ka?_ : _apakah kau melupakanku? –japan*_

Kyungsoo berpikir dengan keras. Mencoba mengingat kembali apakah dia pernah bertemu dengan pemuda tampan ini sebelumnya. Tapi dimana? Matanya menatap lekat sang namja asing. Menatap keseluruhan penampilan namja ini. Kyungsoo masih belum bisa menemukan kenangan dimana dia pernah bertemu dengan namja rupawan ini. Kedua orang tua kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menjadi penonton tersenyum melihat sikap mereka berdua. Sang _appa_ pun maju dan menepuk bahu kyungsoo pelan. "kau tidak mengingatnya kyungie? Dulu kalian selalu bersama. Kemana-mana berdua bahkan seperti lem yang tidak dapat dipisahkan?" sang ayah –do jong woon- memberikan petunjuk. Kyungsoo yang mendengar penjelasan ayahnya mulai kembali mengingat saat-saat dirinya masih tinggal dijepang dulu bersama orangtuanya. Seseorang yang selalu bersamanya? mengikuti kemanapun dia pergi? orang itu?. Kyungsoo melotot horror kearah pemuda rupawan itu, batinnya berteriak tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin jika pria menarik ini adalah adik kecilnya dulu yang culun. Sungguh tidak mungkinkan.

"kau,,,oh,,sehun?" kyungsoo mengucapkan terbata pertanyaannya itu. Kepalanya bergerak kekanan dan kekiri masih tidak mempercayai pemikirannya.

"ne, aku oh sehun" namja tersebut tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan -lebih tepatnya disebut pernyataan- dari kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terpana melihat senyuman manis yang diberikan sehun kepadanya. Matanya kembali menyusuri tubuh sehun dari atas kebawah. Sungguh sehun yang sekarang benar-benar berbeda dari yang dulu. Wajahnya kini seperti pahatan patung yunani. Dengan tubuh yang tinggi serta tegap. Dan dadanya yang bidang, hanya satu kata yang bisa mendeskripsikan seorang oh sehun sekarang, SEMPURNA!

Kyungsoo membawa dirinya mendekati tubuh tegap sehun. Mengangkat tangan kecilnya menyusuri dahi hingga kerahang sehun. Matanya mengerjap perlahan masih berusaha mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya kini. "kau benar oh sehun? Oh sehun yang kecil? Oh sehun si cengeng?" mata kyungsoo berkaca-kaca. Sungguh hari ini adalah sesuatu yang spesial. Dapat bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya yang biasa dijumpainya setahun sekali adalah sebuah kebahagiaan. Namun yang lebih membuatnya bahagia adalah dapat bertemu kembali dengan sosok sahabat masa kecilnya yang telah hilang selama 10 tahun lebih benar-benar membuatnya haru.

Sehun yang melihat mata kyungsoo berkaca-kaca langsung mendekap erat tubuh kyungsoo. Tangan kokohnya mengusap sayang punggung kyungsoo. "ne, ini aku hyung. Oh sehun-mu" sehun pun tak kalah bahagianya dengan kyungsoo. Malah sehun adalah yang lebih bahagia dengan pertemuan ini. Kini setelah menunggu cukup lama dirinya bisa melihat wajah manis cinta pertamanya. Namja mungil yang telah menjerat hatinya sejak mereka masih kecil.

.

Kyungsoo bersama sehun membawa koper-koper milik orangtuanya dan juga koper millik sehun memasuki rumah. Setibanya mereka didalam langsung disambut oleh pekikan histeris dari heechul.

" _omonna_ , adikku jong woon, kau sudah datang ne. yak, _hyung bogoshippo_ " heechul memeluk adik kandungnya itu erat. Sama seperti kyungsoo dia juga sangat rindu dengan adiknya yang lebih memilih menetap dijepang. Heechul memeluk bergantian antara jong woon –adiknya- dengan ryewook –sang adik ipar-.

Suara langkah kaki lainnya juga berdatangan menuju kearah kakak adik yang sedang melepas rindu. "senang kau kembali anakku. Apa kau sudah melupakan _aboeji_ mu yang tua ini?" sang kepala keluarga tersenyum hangat mendapati anak dan menantunya yang jarang ditemuinya kini berdiri dihadapannya. Segera jong woon memeluk sang ayah yang juga dirindukannya.

"kalian pasti lelah, sebaiknya kalian beristirahat dulu dan kita bisa berkumpul lagi untuk makan siang. Mm, tapi siapa dia yesung ah?" hanggeng memanggil nama kecil jong woon, matanya tertuju kearah pemuda disamping kyungsoo.

"dia adalah putra dari sahabatku _hyung_ , namanya oh sehun. Dia juga sahabat kecilnya kyungie" ryewook menjawab pertanyaan hanggeng. Tangannya mengusap lengan kekar sehun.

" _annyeonghaseyo, naneun oh sehun imnida_ " sehun membungkuk hormat kearah para tetua dirumah ini.

"sehun kami yang undang kemari. Dia juga akan menginap disini. Tidak masalahkan _aboeji_?" yesung meminta izin kepada ayahnya untuk menerima tamu baru dirumah besarnya.

" _gwaenchanh-ayo_ , dia bisa menempati kamar tamu. Aku senang rumah ini jadi semakin ramai." Do yunho tersenyum menanggapi, dan sehun membungkuk hormat kembali kepada yunho karena telah menerima kehadirannya.

.

Setelah selesai makan malam dikeluarga do, kyungsoo mengajak sehun duduk ditaman belakang rumahnya. Mereka duduk bersisian disebuah bangku dengan kepala yang mendongak keatas. Pemandangan malam ini cukup indah. Banyak bintang yang hadir mengisi langit serta bulan yang sedang tersenyum manis. Udara disekitar merekapun cukup sejuk, mengingat sekarang adalah musim semi.

"kudengar sepupumu akan bertunangan sebentar lagi _hyung_?" sehun membuka percakapan dengan mata yang masih sibuk memandang langit.

"ne, namanya baekhyun. Dia akan bertunangan dengan kim jongin. Lebih tepatnya acara itu akan dilaksanakan lusa." Kyungsoo menjelaskan kepada sehun, namun sorot matanya berubah sendu saat mengucapkan nama kim jongin.

Sehun memalingkan pandangannya kearah kyungsoo. Menatap lekat sang namja manis tanpa mengeluarkan suara. kyungsoo yang merasa sedang ditatap memalingkan wajahnya kearah sehun. Mata mereka saling memandang dalam diam. Perlahan sehun mengambil tangan kyungsoo, menggenggamnya erat seakan takut kehilangan.

"lalu bagaimana denganmu _hyung_? Apakah,,apakah kau sudah memiliki seseorang dihatimu?" jantung sehun berdebar menunggu jawaban kyungsoo. Hatinya merutuki mulutnya yang telah lancang bertanya hal seperti itu saat ini, hey bahkan mereka baru kembali bertemu tadi pagi.

"aku belum punya kekasih hunnie" kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya malu menjawab pertanyaan sehun. Sehun yang mendengar ucapan kyungsoo bersorak riang didalam hatinya. Itu artinnya dia masih punya kesempatankan?. Sehun pun berniat menggoda _hyung_ manisnya ini. Tangannya yang tadi menggenggam jemari kyungsoo beralih memegang dagu kyungsoo. Membuat mereka kembali berpandangan. Perlahan sehun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah kyungsoo, reflek kyungsoo berusaha memundurkan wajahnya. Namun sayang jemari sehun yang bertengger didagunya menahan pergerakan kyungsoo. Wajah kyungsoo memerah menyadari betapa dekatnya jarak wajah mereka kini. Bahkan nafas sehunpun dengan mudahnya kyungsoo rasakan. Kyungsoo memilih menutup mata dan merapatkan bibirnya. Sehun yang melihat hal itu tersenyum kecil sebelum bibirnya diarahkan ketelinga kyungsoo.

"apa sekarang kau sedang berharap sesuatu _hyung_?" kyungsoo segera membuka matanya dan mendelik kearah sehun. Wajahnya semakin memerah menyadari bahwa sehun telah berhasil menggodanya. Sehun pun tertawa lebar menyadari raut kesal yang kyungsoo tunjukan. Bahkan tawa nya semakin besar saat kyungsoo memukuli lengannya.

Tanpa kyungsoo dan sehun sadari, terdapat dua sosok yang tengah memperhatikan tingkah mereka dari jarak yang cukup dekat. Mereka melihat dengan jelas bagaimana sehun memegang dagu kyungsoo dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Tentu saja mereka pikir akan ada adegan ciuman yang tersaji dihadapannya. Namun ternyata yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah sehun yang tertawa dengan kyungsoo yang brutal memukuli lengan sehun. Namun diam-diam seorang pemuda menghembuskan nafas lega melihat adegan akhirnya.

"apa kami melewatkan sesuatu?" baekhyun berdiri dipintu samping kebun dengan tangan yang dilipat didada. Disana baekhyun tidak berdiri sendiri. Ada seseorang yang menemaninya. Tentu saja yang disampingnya itu adalah kim jongin –sang calon tunangan-.

Kyungsoo berhenti memukuli sehun. Dirinya menghadap kearah baekhyun dan jongin berada. Sehun pun yang tidak mengenal mereka mengikuti apa yang kyungsoo lakukan, namun pandangannya beralih dari kyungsoo ke kedua orang asing tersebut dan balik lagi ke kyungsoo.

"hey, baek kau sudah kembali? kenalkan dia oh sehun. Dia adalah sahabatku dulu dijepang" kyungsoo memperkenalkan sehun kepada baekhyun dan jongin, tak lupa tangannya menggoyang-goyangkan lengan kekar sehun menyuruhnya memperkenalkan diri.

" _annyeonghaseyo, naneun oh sehun imnida_ " sehun pun memperkenalkan dirinya langsung kearah dua namja yang kini berada tepat didepan mereka.

"wah, kau orang jepang yah? Aku baekhyun. Sepupu kyungsoo" baekhyun memperkenalkan dirinya dengan menjabat tangan sehun. "dan ini adalah kim jongin, dia,,dia calon tunanganku" baekhyun juga memperkenalkan jongin namun suaranya mengecil saat mengatakan 'calon tunangan'.

Jongin tersenyum kecil kearah sehun. Dan kemudian matanya beralih kepada kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terlihat sangat bahagia saat bersama namja ini. Apa benar namja ini hanya sahabat saja untuk kyungsoo? Atau jangan-jangan lebih dari sekedar sahabat? –pikir jongin. Jongin masih menatap kyungsoo dengan banyaknya pertanyaan yang hinggap dipikirannya soal kedekatan kyungsoo dan sehun. Namun lamunannya segera pecah ketika baekhyun menepuk pundaknya.

" _waeyo_ jonginnie, kenapa diam saja?" baekhyun mengusap lembut bahu jongin, dan kyungsoo segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari adegan tersebut.

"uhm, baek, jongin ah, aku masuk duluan yah. Sepertinya aku sudah mengantuk" kyungsoo pamit dengan menggandeng tangan sehun untuk kembali memasuki rumah. Sehun tersenyum manis kearah tautan tangan mereka. Disisi lain jongin merasa tidak senang dengan keintiman yang terjadi antara kyungsoo dan sehun. Mungkin cemburu? selama ini kyungsoo selalu memperhatikannya, namun sekarang hadir orang baru yang mengalihkan perhatian kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berdiri didepan pintu kamar sehun, senyuman manis terkembang dibibir heartlips nya. "cha, sudah malam. _Jaljayo_ hunnie". Bukannya membalas ucapan kyungsoo sehun malah menganggkat tangannya menangkup kepala kyungsoo, dengan perlahan sehun memajukan wajahnya dan mencium dalam kening kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang kaget akan reaksi sehun yang tiba-tiba reflek menutup matanya. Jujur dia menyukai apa yang sehun lakukan padanya. Ada rasa hangat dan nyaman yang menyelimuti hatinya ketika sehun mencium dalam keningnya. Sehun melepasakan kecupannya dan mengusap halus pipi gembil kyungsoo.

" _jajljo hyung_ "

Malam ini ditutup dengan wajah kyungso yang memerah akibat perlakuan sehun. Seseorang yang dulu menjadi _soulmate_ nya.

.

Pagi ini kyungsoo mengajak sehun mampir kecafe tempatnya bekerja. Sesuai dengan janji kyungsoo pada sehun semalam, bahwa dirinya akan menemani sehun seharian ini untuk mengenal busan. sehun berencana pindah ke korea untuk bekerja, sehingga kedatangannya kebusan bukan hanya sekedar menghadiri undangan dari orang tua kyungsoo.

"selamat datang" jungkook berteriak menyambut pelanggan yang datang. Namun ketika jungkook melihat bahwa kyungsoo lah pelaku pembuka pintu tersebut, dia segera berlari menghampirinya.

" _hyung_ , kau dengan siapa lagi? _Aigoo_ , tak kusangka _hyung_ ku yang manis ini ternyata _playboy_?" jungkook senang sekali menggoda dan membuat kyungsoo marah.

"jangan bicara sembarangan kookkie, ini sehun sahabatku, dan sudah berapa kali kukatakan kim jongin itu adiknya jongdae _hyung,_ dan dia itu tunangan sepupuku. Jadi buang jauh-jauh praduga anehmu" kyungsoo memukul pelan kepala jungkook. Jungkook yang menerima pukulan itu hanya bisa meringis kecil dan mengangguk.

"ngomong-ngomong apa minseok _hyung_ sudah datang?" kyungsoo menatap sekeliling cafenya, memang sekarang ini baru jam buka, namun sudah terlihat beberapa pengunjung yang sedang menikmati makanannya dimeja masing-masing.

" _anniyo, minseok sajangnim_ sudah mengatakan kalau hari ini dia tidak akan masuk karena menjemput pamannya dibandara bersama sicerewet jongdae _sajangnim_ " jungkook mengecilkan suaranya saat mengucapkan kata si 'cerewet jongdae sajangnim'.

Kyungsoo dan sehun tertawa melihat sikap jungkook. oh, pantas saja pagi ini dia tidak melihat jongin di meja makan. Tentu saja jongin pergi dengan jongdae untuk menjemput orang tuanya dibandara.

" _arraseo_ , padahal tadinya aku berniat izin kepada _hyung_. Hari ini aku akan keluar kookkie, kau jaga café baik-baik yah" kyungsoo menepuk kepala jungkook sayang.

"uhm, siaapp" jungkok bergaya bak tentara dengan tangan yang ditempelkan dipelipis.

.

" _hey mom, dad. How was your flight_?" jongin memeluk orang tuanya bergantian dan mendapat balasan senyum dari _appa_ dan _eomma_ nya.

" _je vergeet_ _onze zoon_?" seorang pria paruh baya maju memukul pundak jongin. _'_ _je vergeet_ _onze zoon : kau melupakan kami, nak – dutch'_

" _natuurlijk niet,_ _sir_ " jongin memeluk erat sang kakek yang memukulnya tadi. Jongin memang dekat dengan kakek dan neneknya. meski kakek dan neneknya selama ini berdiam dibelanda tapi jarak london ke lisse masih cukup dekat untuk dilewati. _'_ _natuurlijk niet,_ _sir : tentu saja tidak, tuan – dutch'_

"anak nakal ini selalu saja tidak sopan" pria yang dipanggil tuan oleh jongin memukul kepala jongin kecil. Dan menghasilkan tawa oleh orang-orang disekitar mereka.

Kemudian rombongan jongin yang terdiri dari jongdae, minseok, kedua orang tua jongin dan kedua kakek dan nenek jongin beranjak meninggalkan bandara menuju kerumah jongdae.

.

" _hyung_ , boleh aku bertanya?" sehun dan kyungsoo tengah berjalan disepanjang pantai dadepo, menyusuri lembutnya pasir pantai dan menghabiskan waktu menunggu matahari terbenam. Dipantai dadepo ini selalu ada pertunjukan air mancur warna warni yang menari selama satu jam setiap malamnya.

" _ne, waeyo_?" kyungsoo membawa bokongnya menduduki pasir pantai, sambil meluruskan kedua kakinya yang cukup pegal akibat seharian berkeliling.

"kenapa kau belum punya pacar? _Miannhe,_ aku tidak bermaksud ikut campur. Hanya saja aku merasa penasaran. Karena sungguh aneh bagiku, pria manis dan menarik sepertimu tidak ada yang berusaha mendekati" sehun menatap kyungsoo tepat dimatanya. Sedangkan kyungsoo mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan.

"itu karena,, apa kau mau mendengar sepenggal kisahku hunnie?" kyungsoo menawarkan cerita lamanya kepada sehun. Yang hanya dibalas anggukan pasti oleh sehun. Kyungsoo memulai ceritanya, pandangan matanya menerawang kearah depan.

"dulu aku pernah jatuh cinta. Namanya chanyeol. Dia adalah cinta pertamaku. Kami sering bersama, sekolah, bermain bahkan membolos pun kami lakukan bersama. Lebih tepatnya kami bersahabat dekat hunnie" kyungsoo menjeda ceritanya, menghela nafas pelan sebelum melanjutkan kembali.

"namun bukan hanya aku dan dia yang terikat dalam persahabatan itu. Ada orang lain yang bersama dengan kami. Dia,, dia sepupuku baekhyun" sehun menengok kearah kyungsoo, lagi-lagi kyungsoo menjeda ucapannya. Tentu saja sehun kaget, bukankah baekhyun akan bertunangan dengan jongin? Lalu bagaiman ceritanya terlibat dalam hubungan percintaan kyungsoo?

"aku jatuh cinta dengan sahabatku sendiri. Namun aku lebih memilih untuk memendamnya, karena saat itu baekhyun dengan jujur mengatakan padaku kalau dia menyukai chanyeol. Aku bisa melihat binar bahagia dimata baekhyun saat itu, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menolak permintaannya untuk mendekatkan diri dengan chanyeol" lagi-lagi kyungsoo menghela nafas dalam.

"syukurlah, ternyata usahaku tidak sia-sia. Baekhyun dan chanyeol akhirnya berpacaran setelah sebulan mereka terus berkencan" kali ini kyungsoo tersenyum miris mengingat masa lalunya.

"begitulah kisah cinta pertamaku hunnie. Semenjak itu aku lebih memilih untuk fokus dengan pendidikan dan keluargaku saja. Aku,, aku hanya takut kecewa lagi" akhirnya matahari yang sedari pagi menyinari mereka mulai menuruni tahtanya dan bersembunyi di balik siluet laut. Sehun menggenggam jemari kyungsoo erat. Membuat fokus kyungsoo beralir kepadanya.

"kau tidak perlu takut lagi _hyung_. aku berjanji tidak akan mengecewakanmu. Kau hanya perlu mempercayaiku" kyungsoo tak bergeming mendengar janji yang diucapkan sehun.

"apa kau tidak mau bertanya tentang siapa cinta pertamaku? Baiklah. Meski kau tidak berniat menanyakannya aku tetap akan memberitahumu" sehun semakin menatap lekat bola mata Indah milik kyungsoo

" _Anata wa watashi no saisho no aidesu_ " sehun akhirnya mengakui hal yang selama ini dipendamnya. ' _Anata wa watashi no saisho no aidesu : kau adalah cinta pertamaku – japan'_

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget dengan pengakuan sehun. Dirinya sungguh terkejut mendengar kenyataan bahwa selama ini sehun menyukainya. Ya tuhan, kyungsoo benar-benar tidak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini.

.

.

Hari yang telah ditunggu-tunggu pun datang, malam ini disebuah ballroom hotel mewah yang telah diubah menjadi tempat resepsi dengan nuansa putih dan ungu semakin menonjolkan kesan glamor. Menunjukkan dengan jelas prestise dari orang yang menyelenggarakan acara ini.

Banyak tamu yang hadir mengenakan pakaian terbaiknya, para pria memakai jas-jas mahal, sementara para wanita menonjolkan gaun-gaun Indah yang melekat ditubuh mereka. Terdapat sepasang namja yang berdiri ditengah-tengah aula bersama beberapa orang lainnya sedang mengobrol ringan. Tidak lama kemudian seorang namja paruh baya maju mendekat kearah mereka dengan membawa microphone ditangannya.

"mohon perhatiannya sebentar. Terima kasih atas kehadiran para undangan sekalian yang telah menyempatkan waktunya untuk menghadiri _engagement_ putra kami baekhyun dan jongin. Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih, dan selamat menikmati jamuan dari kami" suara tepuk tangan menguar setelah hanggeng menyelesaikan sambutannya.

Baik baekhyun dan jongin yang merasa namanya baru saja disebut sang appa, merasakan pipinya bersemu. Dan berbagai ucapan selamat mulai mengalir kepada mereka.

"kenapa kau disini _hyung_? Tidak memberi ucapan untuk saudaramu?" sehun tiba-tiba muncul disamping kyungsoo menunjuk kearah pasangan kim dan byun dengan dagunya.

"nanti saja hunnie, masih banyak orang yang memberi selamat kepada mereka. Kalau aku masih bisa nanti dirumah" kyungsoo tersenyum lebar menunjukan deretan gigi putihnya.

"dasar kau ini" cibir sehun, "kalau begitu, sekarang maukah kau menari denganku _princess_?" sehun menjulurkan tanganya kearah kyungsoo.

"aku ini _namja_ oh sehun" kyungsoo malah mendekap tangannya didepan dada, protes akan ucapan sehun tadi.

"ah, itu karena bagiku kau terlalu cantik melebihi _yeoja._ Tapi baiklah. _My prince would you dance with me_?"

"jangan terlalu sering menggombal hunnie, aku bisa kenyang hanya dengan mendengar buaian manismu" gerutu kyungsoo namun tangannya tetap menerima ajakan menari dari sehun.

Mereka berdua mulai menempatkan diri dilantai dansa bergabung dengan orang-orang yang telah lebih dulu menari bersama pasangannya. Kyungsoo yang tidak pandai menari hanya mengikuti intruksi yang sehun berikan. Tangannya mengikuti arahan sehun untuk ditaruh dipundak sehun. Sementara dirinya membiarkan kedua tangan kokoh sehun bergantung dipinggangnya. Perlahan-lahan mereka terbuai dengan musik romansa yang mengalun diseluruh ruangan. Tubuh mereka bergoyang pelan mengikuti irama lagu.

Seorang namja tampan berdiri ditengah aula, dengan pandangan yang tertuju kearah lantai dansa. Lebih tepatnya kearah sosok mungil yang tengah berdansa dengan seorang namja tinggi. Kyungsoo. Hari ini kyungsoo sungguh manis dan tampan secara bersamaan. Kyungsoo memakai kemeja hitam dengan jas berwarna deep blue, yang kontras dengan kulit putih bersinar. Entah kenapa dirinya merasa ada percikan kemarahan melihat pemandangan didepannya, dia tidak suka melihat namja tinggi itu memegang pinggang kyungsoo posesif. Serasa sesuatu didalam dirinya terbakar. Apalagi ditambah mimik wajah kyungsoo yang menyiratkan rasa senang dengan interaksinya bersama pemuda itu. Sungguh dia tidak rela kyungsoo-nya membagi perhatian dengan orang lain.

"jangan melamun dipestamu sendiri jongin ah, kau tampak seperti orang idiot" suara cempreng jongdae mengusik telinganya, memaksa jongin memutus arah pandangannya.

"dan kau selalu menyebalkan dimataku _hyung_ " jongin membalas ucapan jongdae.

"hahaha,,,selamat _namdongsaeng_. aku harap kau segera menyusul aku dan Minnie" jongdae memeluk adik sepupunya dan menepuk-nepuk punggung jongin.

"kau beruntung jongin ah, kau mendapat pasangan yang cantik bukan. Wah, _samchon_ memang tidak salah memilih" jongdae memuji penampilan baekhyun malam ini. Memang penampilan baekhyun malam ini sangat manis, kemeja putih yang dipadukan dengan jas berwarna baby blue menambah kesan imut diwajah cantiknya. Jongin pun tampil sempurna dengan kemeja putih yang dilapis vest hitam serta berbalut jas dengan warna senada vestnya. Namun entah kenapa sedari awal perhatiannya justru tercuri oleh sosok mungil lainnya yang menggunakan _black shirt._

" _hyung,_ aku kesana sebentar ne" jongin segera meninggalkan jongdae dan berjalan –setengah berlari- kearah toilet. Niatnya bukanlah mengunjungi toilet namun mengikuti sosok yang sedari tadi menyita perhatiannya. Jongin berdiri dengan sabar menunggu kyungsoo keluar dari bilik toilet didepannya.

"jongin, kau mengagetkanku" kyungsoo yang kaget dengan sosok yang berdiri tegak menghadapnya saat membuka pintu mengelus dadanya pelan.

"siapa dia?"

Dahi kyungsoo mengeryit mendengar pertanyaaan jongin yang ambigu. apa maksud jongin dengan 'siapa dia?'. "kutanya sekali lagi siapa dia kyungsoo?" nada suara jongin naik satu oktaf saat mengulang kembali pertanyaannya.

"si,,siapa yang kau maksud jongin ah" cicit kyungsoo kecil. terkejut mendengar nada bicara jongin yang keras.

" _namja_ itu? _namja_ yang berdansa denganmu. Benarkah kalian hanya sebatas sahabat? Cih,, dari yang kulihat kalian lebih seperti sepasang kekasih" jongin melangkah maju dengan Kyungsoo yang reflek memundurkan langkahnya.

"dia,,dia sehun. Dia sahabat kecilku jongin ah. la,,lagipula kalaupun kami dekat bukankah itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Kenapa,,kenapa kau terlihat marah?" kyungsoo yang takut dengan aura kemarahan diwajah jongin, mencoba menjawab dengan terbata.

"kau tanya kenapa aku marah hem? Aku pun tidak tahu alasannya. Tapi aku merasakan sakit disini" jongin mengarahkan jarinya menunjuk dada sebelah kirinya. Wajahnya dan kyungsoo sangat berdekatan. Kyungsoo yang telah terpojok didinding toilet hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaan dirinya kini.

"a,,," belum sempat kyungsoo menyelesaikan ucapannya jongin telah lebih dulu membungkam bibir kyungsoo dengan bibirnya. Menekannya dalam dan memagut bibir bawah kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melotot horor menyadari dirinya kini tengah dicium jongin. Tangannya berusaha mendorong bahu jongin berniat melepas aksi pagutan sepihak jongin, namun tangan jongin lebih kuat memegang kedua tangan kyungsoo memaksanya untuk diam. Setelah beberapa detik jongin melepas ciumannya. Matanya menatap dalam bola mata kyungsoo. sementara kyungsoo masih sibuk mengatur nafas dan menatap tercengang kearah jongin.

Jongin melepaskan pegangan tangannya, dan membawa jemarinya mengusap sudut bibir kyungsoo yang telah diciumnya tadi. "aku tidak tahu bagaimana ini terjadi, tapi maukah kau memahaminya bersamaku? Memahami perasaan aneh yang hanya terjadi saat aku bersamamu, _hyung_ " jongin kembali mencium bibir kyungsoo. Namun kali ini ciumannya lebih lembut dari yang sebelumnya, menghisap pelan bibir atas dan bawah kyungsoo bergantian. Kyungsoo yang butuh waktu mencerna ungkapan jongin mulai memejamkan matanya perlahan. Meski dirinya tidak membalas lumatan-lumatan jongin. Namun dirinya tidak menolak ciuman ini seperti diawal. Dirinya pun bingung dengan apa yang dirasakannya. Otaknya berteriak keras menolak bibir jongin yang menari indah diatas bibirnya. Namun hatinya justru sangat menikmati ciuman lembut yang jongin berikan.

"apa kau melihat jongin _hyung_?" baekhyun sedari tadi mencari-cari tunangannya yang tidak terlihat disekitar aula.

" _anni_ , tapi tadi aku melihatnya berjalan kearah toilet. Mungkin dia disana" jongdae menunjuk arah pojok kanan letak toilet.

"selamat untuk pertunanganmu baekhyun ssi, kau dan kim jongin ssi adalah pasangan yang serasi" sehun muncul dan menjabat tangan baekhyun memberi selamat.

"ne, terima kasih sehun ssi. Uhm,, kuharap kau dan kyungsoo bisa seperti kami juga" otak jahil baekhyun mulai bekerja. Menggoda sehun dan memancing rona merah dipipi namja pucat tersebut.

"apa terlalu terlihat ne?" sehun meringis malu mendapat tatapan menggoda dari baekhyun.

"tentu saja. Mata seorang baekhyun ini tidak akan bisa dibohongi" merekapun tertawa bersama, disamping mereka minseok dan jongdae yang mendengarkan percakapanpun ikut tertawa bersama.

"baiklah, aku permisi sebentar ne, aku ingin mencari jongin dulu. Tadi _aboenim_ mencarinya" baekhyun berjalan menuju toilet yang ditunjuk jongdae. Langkah pastinya membawa bekhyun semakin mendekati pintu toilet yang tertutup. Semoga saja jongin ada didalam, batin baekhyun. Perlahan baekhyun memutar kenop pintu toilet membukanya.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

.

Maaf update nya lama.

Enha mau tanya nih. Menurut kalian cerita enha ini terlalu lama dan bertele-tele ga sih? Enha bingung mau nulis dengan gaya yang bagaimana. Abis enha lebih suka nulis dengan menjelaskan secara detail supaya bisa lebih terasa gitu. Tapi kayanya terlalu panjang ya? Apa mau enha persingkat aja? Biar lebih cepet.

And btw, masukan dong lebih suka castnya yang mana? Kaisoo, hunsoo atau malah chansoo? Jujur aku belum nentuin endingnya sama siapa. Jadi semua bisa berubah deh.

Hehehehehehe

Ditunggu commentnya ne.

Ps: banyak Bahasa asing yang enha gunain, tapi ada keterangannya koq dibawahnya.


	6. Chapter 6

**LOVE IN THE HEART**

Cast : kaisoo / Hunsoo, all member exo

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Friendship and many more,,

Rete : T (+) mungkin

Warning : YAOI, plot pasaran, banyak flashback dan masih banyak lagi

Selamat membaca

.

.

.

Sesosok _namja_ mungil membawa langkah kakinya menuruni anak tangga. Mata bulatnya masih mengerjap-ngerjap kecil, dan bibir heartlipsnya menguap lebar menandakan dia baru saja terbangun dari tidur cantiknya. Dilihatnya sekeliling namun rumah besar itu tampak sepi. Dia pun kembali melangkah menuju dapur untuk mengisi perutnya yang terasa lapar.

" _ajhumma_ kang, kenapa rumah begitu sepi. Dimana _hal-aboeji_ , _samchon_ dan _imo_?" kyungsoo masih memegang gelas minumnya berinisiatif mendekati salah seorang maid yang tengah membawa peralatan kebersihan.

"oh, tuan muda kyungsoo sudah bangun. Apa tuan muda mau _ajhumma_ buatkan sesuatu untuk sarapan? Kalau tuan Do dan yang lainnya tadi pagi-pagi sudah berangkat. Tuan heechul juga berpesan tidak perlu membuat makanan pagi ini karena mereka akan sarapan diluar." Kyungsoo memasang wajah blanknya. Dirinya tak mengetahui kemana semua orang dirumah ini pergi. Lalu kenapa dia tidak dibangunkan untuk diajak, justru malah ditinggal begitu saja. Wajah imutnya langsung merengut mengingat dirinya ditinggal sendirian dirumah.

"terimakasih _ajhumma_ , aku akan menyiapkan sendiri sarapanku" _ajhumma_ kang membungkuk hormat sebelum berlalu dari hadapan kyungsoo dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"kau sudah bangun rupanya _sleeping beauty_?" sehun berjalan kearah kungsoo yang tengah duduk sambil mengoleskan selai nutella keatas roti tawar dipiringnya.

"kau juga ditinggal oleh _appa_ dan _eomma_ hunnie?" kyungsoo terkejut dengan kedatangan sehun, namun dirinya cukup senang mengingat ternyata masih ada yang akan menemaninya dirumah saat ini.

Sehun memposisikan dirinya duduk dibangku yang telah ditarik agar semakin dekat dengan kyungsoo. Tangannya dibawa mengusap lembut surai hitam sang _namja_ manis. "aku memang sengaja disini untuk menemanimu _princess_ " kyungsoo mendelik kesal kearah sehun. dia tidak suka jika sehun terus memanggilnya dengan sebutan _princess_ atau _sleeping beauty_. _Heoll_. Dirinya kan masih _namja_ sejati –walaupun dalam posisi uke sih-.

"berhenti menyebutku dengan sebutan _yeoja_ hunnie. Aku ini _NAMJA_." Kyungsoo menunjukan pose marah yang malah terlihat semakin lucu dimata sehun. dengan menekankan kata namja diakhir kalimatnya. Sehun hanya membalas dengan tawa ringan dan kepala yang mengangguk-angguk.

"apa kau sudah sarapan hunnie? Kau mau aku buatkan roti juga?" kyungsoo menawarkan sarapan yang sama pada sehun dengan mulut mengunyah. Namun yang ditanya malah menggelengkan kepalanya menolak.

"aku ingin sarapan yang ini" sehun memajukan wajahnya kearah kyungsoo menggigit bagian pinggir roti yang sedang digigit juga oleh kyungsoo. Waktu serasa berhenti saat itu juga. kyungsoo sungguh syok dengan apa yang terjadi kini. Dirinya menahan nafas dengan tubuh menegang. Didepan matanya wajah sehun terpampang sangat jelas. Bahkan ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan. Sedikit saja sehun memajukan bibirnya menggigit roti tersebut maka sudah dipastikan bibir mereka akan bertemu. Wajah kyungsoo memerah padam dan merutuki sehun dalam hati. Setelah mendapatkan rotinya, sehun menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah kyungsoo dan mengunyah cepat roti itu lalu menelannya.

"aku sudah sarapan. Tapi rotimu jauh lebih manis dari sarapan pagiku tadi" sehun tersenyum kecil melihat kyungsoo yang masih terlihat kaku disampingya. Perlahan setelah dapat mengatur detak jantungnya kembali kyungsoo dengan ragu-ragu menatap kearah sehun. Wajahnya memerah sempurna dan kyungsoo benar-benar mengumpat akan sistem kerja organ dalam tubuhnya.

"a,,aku sudah kenyang. Aku mandi dulu hunnie. Kalau kau suka rotiku kau bisa menghabiskannya" kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya mencoba menghindari sehun. Dirinya butuh waktu sendiri untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang seperti berlari marathon dan otaknya yang terus mengingat saat sehun hampir menciumnya.

"ya tuhan. Apa yang terjadi padaku?" kyungsoo berbicara sendiri disela-sela langkahnya.

.

"senang akhirnya bisa berkumpul denganmu lagi yunho ah" kini yunho berada ditaman belakang mansion keluarga kim yang selama ini dibiarkan kosong karena semua pemiliknya lebih memilih menetap diluar negeri. Do yunho duduk disalah satu kursi taman berhadapan dengan pasangan kim yakni kim junsu dan kim yoochun. ketiga sahabat lama ini kembali bernostalgia masa-masa kebersamaan mereka dulu.

"ne, aku juga senang bisa bertemu kalian lagi. Kalian berdua tega sekali meninggalkan sahabat kecil kalian sendiri disini" yunho berpura-pura marah kepada kedua sahabatnya. Yang hanya disambut tawa dari kedua kakek dan 'nenek' kim jongin.

" _miann_ , seandainya almarhum jaejoong masih ada pasti pertemuan kita ini semakin lengkap" setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya, tatapan junsu berubah sendu saat mengingat sahabat baiknya yang telah lebih dulu meninggalkan dunia ini.

"uhm, kau benar. Tapi aku senang karena akhirnya kita bisa mewujudkan impiannya untuk menyatukan keluarga kita dengan perjodohan ini" yunho menegarkan diri dengan tersenyum dihadapan kedua sahabat dekatnya.

"ne kau benar. kita sudah melaksanakan janji kita semasa sekolah dulu. Sekarang kita sudah menjadi keluarga. aku sangat bahagia. Oh ya yunho ah, aku ingin bertanya soal _namja_ mungil yang semalam kau kenalkan pada kami dipesta. Namanya,, namanya kyungsoo. Kalau tidak salah?" yoochun mengingat semalam yunho sempat mengenalkannya dengan seorang _namja_ manis yang memakai kemeja hitam.

"ne, _wae_? Dia salah satu cucuku mickey. Jangan bilang kau naksir padanya" yunho memicingkan matanya menatap yoochun. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya tertawa mendengar tuduhan itu.

" _anniyo_ , kau kira aku seorang _phedopile_. Aku hanya ingin bertanya mengapa kau lebih memilih menjodohkan jongin-ku dengan baekhyun, Bukannya dengan _namja_ imut itu. Mereka berdua sama-sama cucumu kan?" yoochun menyatakan rasa penasarannya pada yunho.

"ah itu. Sebenarnya keputusan perjodohan ini kuserahkan kepada kedua putraku, Heechul dan jong woon. Aku bertanya pada mereka, apakah mereka setuju jika salah satu dari putranya untuk dijodohkan dengan cucu dari sahabat lamaku. Dan heechul lah yang terlihat sangat bersemangat mendengar hal tersebut. Mungkin karena heechul sangat dekat dengan siwon dan kibum maka dialah yang terlihat paling antusias akan permintaanku" yunho menjelaskan alasan dibalik perjodohan baekhyun dan jongin.

Kedua pasangan kim mengangguk mendengarkan cerita yunho. Namun sepertinya junsu masih memiliki rasa penasaran akan sesuatu hal. "lalu apakah _namja_ imut itu, ah maksudku kyungsoo sudah memiliki pasangan?".

" _anni_ , setahuku dia masih sendiri. Kyungsoo-ku itu anak yang pintar, rajin dan sangat sopan. Selama ini dia hanya menghabiskan waktunya untuk bekerja dan bersama kami dirumah. Jadi kupikir dia belum memilliki kekasih" yunho menerawang memikirkan aktivitas keseharian kyungsoo dan tersenyum setelahnya.

"wah, sayang sekali. _Namja_ manis sepertinya belum memiliki pendamping. Ah! Apakah kau bersedia melakukan perjodohan lagi dengan keluargaku?" kali ini yoochun mengusulkan ide yang tiba-tiba melintas dikepalanya

"kau ingin menjodohkan kyungsoo-ku dengan cucumu lagi?" Tanya yunho menyelidik. Matanya menatap penuh keingintahuan kepada pasangan kim.

"hahaha, kau benar. Sayang sekali bukan _namja_ secantik dia masih sendiri. Dari yang kulihat sikapnya memang santun. jadi tidak ada salahnya bukan jika kita melakukan perjodohan kedua untuk keluarga ini. Benarkan sayang?" yoochun melirik sang 'istri' meminta persetujuannya yang dibalas senyum serta anggukan yakin oleh junsu.

"hah,, sepertinya itu akan sulit mickey ah. Kyungsoo itu cucu kesayanganku. Aku sudah mempersiapkan dia untuk memimpin seluruh perusahaanku. Dan aku juga tidak bisa memaksakan kehendakku padanya. Aku selalu kalah dengan _aegyo_ yang dilakukannya." Yunho menghela nafas dalam mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"sayang sekali. Tapi kalau hanya berkenalan Stidak apakan? Kita hanya mencoba mengenalkan mereka. Masalah nanti mereka akan melanjutkan hubungan tersebut atau hanya sekedar bersahabat, semua itu kita serahkan pada mereka" junsu turut mengajukan gagasan yang lain kepada yunho. Sepertinya pasangan kim ini benar-benar berniat untuk meminang kyungsoo dengan salah satu cucu mereka mengikuti jejak baekhyun dan jongin.

"yah, baiklah. Aku setuju untuk yang satu itu" yunho meminum kembali green tea nya yang telah dingin karena terabaikan oleh percakapan panjang mereka.

Berbeda dengan suasana ditaman kecil mansion kim. Suasana diruang tengah keluarga kim tampak sangat ramai. Tentu saja ramai, mengingat ada empat pasangan yang menempati setiap sudut sofa diruangan tersebut. Jongdae dan minseok menempati sofa disebelah kanan. Sementara kibum dan siwon menempati sofa panjang yang juga ditempati oleh pasangan byun hanggeng dan byun heechul. Disebelah kiri terdapat jong woon dan ryeowook yang duduk bersama.

"bummie-ya, apa kalian sudah menentukan berapa lama kalian akan disini?" heechul bertanya kepada kibum yang berada tepat disampingnya.

"aku sih berharap bisa lebih lama disini hyung. Tapi kesibukkan siwon hanya memperbolehkan kami berlibur beberapa hari saja." Kibum mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Meski usianya sudah tak muda lagi tapi raut wajahnya masih tampak imut saat ber _aegyo_.

"yak! Siwon ah. Kau harusnya bisa mengambil cuti panjang untuk kesini. Memang kau tidak rindu pada kampung halamanmu sendiri" siwon yang ditegur oleh heechul hanya bisa menampilkan wajah memelasnya.

" _miann_ , chullie. Saat ini aku belum bisa mempunyai cukup banyak waktu untuk bersantai. Tapi nanti setelah jongin mengambil alih perusahaan aku dan kibum memang mempunyai rencana untuk tinggal kembali disini." Heechul yang awalnya kesal mendadak senang mendengar penjelasan siwon.

" _ommona_.. jadi kalian akan kembali menetap dibusan?" heechul benar-benar gembira mendengar rencana siwon. Dua sahabat kecilnya akan kembali tinggal didekatnya.

"yah, seperti itu hyung. Tapi tetap harus menunggu jongin menyelesaikan studinya dulu tahun ini" kali ini kibum yang menjawab pertanyaan heechul.

"lalu bagaimana dengan kalian yesung ah?" semua mata menatap kearah pasangan do yesung dan do ryeowook.

"kami juga tidak bisa terlalu lama berada dibusan. Masih banyak pekerjaan kantor yang harus kuselesaikan dijepang _hyung_ " yesung menjawab pertanyaan siwon dengan tangannya mengusap lembut telapak tangan sang istri.

"oh ya, ngomong-ngomong putra kalian itu sungguh manis sekali yesung ah. Ahh.. aku benar-benar gemas melihatnya. Apa dia sudah memiliki pendamping?" kali ini kibum yang berbicara dengan ekspresi mata yang berbinar. Jongdae yang mendengarnya langsung tertawa, membuat kaget seluruh orang yang berada diruangan tersebut. Sehingga kini semua pandangan tertuju kearah pasangan jongdae dan minseok.

"ah, _miann samchon, imo_. Kyungie belum mempunyai kekasih. Jangankan berpacaran, memiliki niat untuk berkencan saja dia tidak punya. Kyungsoo benar-benar seorang yang _workaholic_. Baginya hanya ada dua hal yang penting. Bekerja dan keluarga" jongdae menjelaskan setelah meredakan tawanya yang membuat orang lain kaget.

"benar itu ryeowook ah?" ryeowook tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan untuknya.

"ne, aku pernah bertanya padanya tentang hal itu. Tapi dia akan selalu bilang 'saat ini aku ingin focus dengan bisnisku _eomma_ , lagipula ada _hal-aboeji, samhon_ dan _imo_ dirumah. Aku merasa sudah berlimpah perhatian, jadi aku belum ingin memikirkan soal kekasih dulu' begitu katanya" ryeowook menirukan ucapan kyungsoo dulu padanya.

"anakmu benar-benar unik yesung ah" siwon dan yang lainnya tersenyum setelah membicarakan kyungsoo.

.

" _hyung_ apa kau punya rekomendasi lokasi hunian yang nyaman dibusan?" sehun kini duduk dengan tenang disamping kyungsoo yang mengemudi. Mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan keluar daripada menghabiskan waktu penuh kebosanan dirumah. Sebenarnya ini adalah ide dari sehun, jadi kyungsoo hanya menuruti kemauan sahabatnya tersebut.

"kenapa kau menanyakan itu hunnie? Apa kau benar-benar akan menetap disini? Kau tidak perlu memikirkan soal itu hunnie. Kau bisa tinggal dirumahku selama kau mau. Aku yakin _hal-aboeji_ juga tidak akan keberatan" kyungsoo sesekali melirik sehun yang berada disebelahnya.

"kau tidak percaya kata-kataku waktu itu yah? Aku memang akan tinggal dikorea _hyung_. Aku sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan dari temanku disini, jadi aku perlu tempat untuk kutinggali. Tidak mungkin jika aku selamanya menumpang dirumahmu. Bagaimana jika kita melakukan 'sesuatu' disana? Bisa-bisa aku digantung saat itu juga oleh _hal-aboeji_ mu" wajah kyungsoo langsung memerah mendengar kata 'melakukan sesuatu' dari sehun. Ingatannya kembali melayang dengan kejadian pagi tadi diruang makan.

"yak! Apa maksud kata-katamu hunnie. Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh" kyungsoo menggerutu kecil sementara sehun tertawa kencang melihat wajah kyungsoo yang berubah warna seperti kepiting rebus.

"hahahaaha, kau yang berpikir aneh _hyung_. Lihatlah wajahmu memerah seperti itu. Jangan-jangan kau menginginkan aku melakukan 'sesuatu', hem?" sehun terus menggoda kyungsoo. Dibawanya bibir tipis itu ketelinga kyungsoo saat mengatakan kata 'sesuatu' sungguh kyungsoo mengutuk dalam hati tindakan sehun.

.

Jongin dan baekhyun sedang berdua didalam kamar. Mereka kembali kerumah keluarga Do untuk mengambil barang-barang jongin dan memindahkannya kemansion keluarga kim. Rencananya jongin akan segera kembali kelondon bersama dengan keluarganya yang lain untuk menyelesaikan pendidikan akhirnya. Karena setelah lulus dari universitas jongin akan kembali lagi kebusan untuk melangsungkan pernikahannya dengan baekhyun. Yap. Semua telah diatur dengan matang oleh pihak keluarganya.

Beberapa barang terakhir telah selesai dimasukan kedalam koper. Kini terdapat beberapa tas serta koper milik jongin tergeletak didekat pintu kamar. Sementara sang empunya duduk diatas ranjang disamping sang tunangan –baekhyun- yang tengah menelungkupkan tubuh kecilnya.

"kau kenapa baek?" jongin mengusap pelan kepala baekhyun.

"aku marah padamu jonginnie, kenapa kau harus pulang dengan cepat sih? Kau kan bisa kembalinya menyusul sendiri saja, tidak usah bersama _aboenim_ dan _eommonim_. Aku kesepian.." baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya sebagai bentuk protes. Jongin yang melihat sikap manja tunangannya hanya terkekeh menanggapi.

"kau tidak akan kesepian baek, disini masih ada yunho _hal-aboeji, aboeji_ dan _eommoni_ , juga kyungsoo. Jadi kau tidak akan merasa kesepian ne?" jongin mencoba menenangkan tunangannya yang sedang dalam mode ngambek. Namun ketika dirinya menyebutkan nama kyungsoo ada sesuatu dalam hatinya yang menggelitik. Apalagi jika mengingat hal yang mereka lakukan semalam ditoilet. Wajah jongin seketika merona dan dadanya menghangat mengingat kejadian itu.

"ngomong-ngomong aku tidak melihat kyungsoo _hyung_ disini?" jongin penasaran, saat mereka tiba suasana rumah tampak sepi hanya ada beberapa maid didalamnya namun sang pemilik sama sekali tidak terlihat.

"tadi kang _ajhumma_ bilang kalau kyungie pergi bersama sehun. Mungkin mereka berkencan lagi. Wah kyungsoo sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan _namja_ setampan sehun. Semoga saja mereka cepat menyusul seperti kita. Iyakan jonginnie?" baekhyun yang berbinar mengutarakan pendapatnya berbanding terbalik dengan raut wajah kesal jongin saat mendengar kata kyungsoo-nya pergi dengan sehun. Sesuatu yang tak terlihat kembali bergejolak didalam dadanya. Rasa sesak seperti semalam kembali lagi membuatnya nyeri saat dirinya membayangkan kyungsoo berkencan romantis dengan _namja_ lain.

Baekhyun yang melihat sang kekasih diam tidak menanggapi, mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Dirinya bingung dengan sikap jongin yang berubah tiba-tiba. Dengan sifat jahil yang dimilikinya, baekhyun berniat menggoda sang tunangan. Baekhyun bergerak semakin dekat kearah jongin bahkan tangan lentiknya mengalungi leher jenjang jongin. Hidung mancungnya dibawa menempel dengan bahu si tan, menghirup aroma parfum yang dipakai jongin. Jongin tersentak kaget ketika merasakan lehernya didekap erat dengan bagian pundaknya digerayangi. dirinya kaget melihat kini posisi baekhyun sangat intim memeluknya.

"b,,baek _waeyo?"_ jongin mengangkat alisnya bertanya. Ayolah, jongin bukan _namja_ polos, tentu dirinya dapat dengan mudah terbawa suasana jika digoda seperti ini oleh sang tunangan.

"menurutmu? Aku hanya ingin lebih dekat dengan kekasihku sendiri. Sebentar lagi kita akan berpisah jonginnie, aku pasti akan merindukanmu. Sangat" wajah baekhyun semakin menelusuk kedalam dada bidang jongin. Mengusak selayaknya anak kucing.

Jongin hanya menghela nafas teratur mencoba meredam sisi kelaki-lakiannya. "jangan begini baek, jika orang lain melihat bisa salah paham". Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan jongin mendongakan kepalanya menatap sang pemilik suara. Tak lama kemudian dia terkekeh kecil.

"memangnya siapa yang akan salah paham jonginnie, tadikan kau lihat sendiri semua penghuni rumah ini sedang berada diluar. Hanya ada para maid, tapi itu juga tidak mungkin mereka berani masuk kesini. Lagipula kita sudah bertunangan jonginnie, kita bebas melakukan apa saja, APA SAJA" baekhyun menekankan kata 'apa saja' sambil mengerling nakal kearah jongin. Melihat jongin yang diam seolah berpikir membuat baekhyun memulai aksinya lebih dulu dengan mengecup bibir jongin.

Jongin tersentak dan membulatkan matanya kearah baekhyun yang kini tengah memejamkan mata dengan bibir yang masih menempel pada bibir sexynya. Jongin merasakan perasaan bersalah pada pria didepannya ini. Dirinya merasa telah berkhianat dari baekhyun karena mempunyai sebuah rasa berlebih terhadap _namja_ lain. Jongin sadar jika dirinya menyukai kyungsoo hanya saja dia belum sepenuhnya yakin bahwa hatinya telah jatuh untuk kyungsoo. Biar bagaimanapun _namja_ cantik dihadapannya ini adalah tunangannya, dan selama ini pula jongin masih berusaha untuk menumbuhkan perasaan dalam hatinya untuk baekhyun. Berkutat cukup lama dengan pikirannya akhirnya jongin memilih untuk membalas ciuman baekhyun. Bibirnya bergerak seraya mengimbangi pagutan yang dimulai oleh baekhyun. jongin melumat bibir atas baekhyun ketika bibir tipis itu menghisap dalam bibir bawahnya. Semakin lama keduanya terbuai dengan ciuman yang awalnya terkesan lembut. Perang lidahpun terus terjadi antara baekhyun dan jongin, namun sebagai seorang seme tentu saja jongin yang memenangkannya menghasilkan lenguhan nikmat yang dikeluarkan baekhyun. Bahkan kini posisi mereka telah berubah, dengan baekhyun yang semakin menempel dan duduk dipangkuan jongin. Ciuman mereka semakin terasa liar saat tangan jongin mulai bergerak meremas pinggang ramping baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba saja bayangan pesta semalam melintas. dimana tangan oh sehun merangkul posesif pinggang kecil kyungsoo, hingga berakhir dengan dirinya yang mencium mesra kyungsoo ditoilet menghantui pikirannya saat ini. Hal itu tentu saja langsung menyentak jongin dan menghilangkan gairahnya. Jongin melepaskan ciuman liarnya bersama baekhyun yang dihadiahi tatapan bertanya oleh sang pasangan. Dapat terlihat jelas bibir tipis baekhyun yang sedikit membengkak, serta deru nafasnya naik turun. Baekhyun tidak rela moment-moment romantis mereka saat ini cepat berakhir.

" _miann_ , aku hanya takut kelepasan baek" jongin yang mengerti tatapan protes dari baekhyun mengusap peluh yang ada didahi sang _namja_ cantik.

"kita baru bertunangan baek, belum menikah. Aku akan melakukannya nanti setelah kita menikah." Belum sempat baekhyun menyuarakan argument jongin segera memotongnya cepat.

Meski berat hati baekhyun menghargai keputusan jongin. Kini dirinya duduk dengan benar disamping jongin dan merapikan pakaiannya yang agak sedikit kusut.

.

"wuah,, aku bosan _hyung_.. kau bilang akan menemaniku jalan-jalan, tapi yang ada malah aku menemanimu bekerja hari ini" sehun membuang majalah yang dibacanya tadi keatas meja. Dirinya menghentak-hentakan kakinya keatas dengan posisi tubuhnya yang terlentang disofa.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat sifat kekanakan sehun. Wajahnya saja yang maskulin, tapi kelakuannya sungguh _childish_. Pikir kyungsoo. "tunggu sebentar lagi hunnie, _miann_ sudah membuatmu bosan. Setelah aku menyelesaikan satu lagi berkas ini aku janji kita akan segera pergi" kyungsoo masih terus melanjutkan pekerjaannya tanpa menoleh kearah sehun.

"tapi setelah itu kau harus mentraktirku, _otthe_?" sehun meminta bayaran atas penantiannya pada kyungsoo. Membuat sang empu yang ditodongpun mendongakkan kepalanya kearah sehun. helaan nafas dalam terdengar diiringi anggukan kepala. Sehun bersorak gembira menanggapinya.

.

"yesung ah, apakah kau berniat untuk menjodohkan kyungsoo dengan _namja_ yang bernama oh sehun itu?" jongwoon yang ditanya menatap sang _appa_ lewat kaca tengah mobil.

"aku tidak berpikir seperti itu _aboeji_ , memangnya kenapa _aboeji_ bertanya hal itu?" jongwoon merasa aneh dengan ayahnya yang tiba-tiba menanyakan hubungan putranya dengan sehun.

" _anni,_ jika kau tidak ada niat kesana itu berarti aku bisa mengenalkan kyungsoo dengan cucu dari junsu dan yoochun bukan?" tidak hanya jongwoon yang kaget mendengar kalimat dari yunho, sang istri ryeowook yang berada dikursi samping penumpang juga ikut terkesima dibuatnya.

"maksud _aboenim_? Apa _aboenim_ berniat menjodohkan kyungsoo seperti baekhyun?" kali ini ryeowook yang berbicara menggantikan sang suami yang masih fokus menyetir.

" _anniyo_. Bukan perjodohan seperti baekhyun dan jongin. Hanya perkenalan saja. Masalah nanti apakah mereka akan melanjutkan atau tidak semuanya tergantung dari mereka sendiri. Aku dan yoochun hanya sebagai perantara saja" jongwoon dan ryeowook menghela nafas bersamaan. Meski _appa_ nya berkata tidak akan memaksa kyungsoo untuk menerima cucu dari keluarga kim, namun melihat dari rencana sang _appa_ , hal itu tampak seperti permintaan sebuah kencan buta. Mereka takut putra kecilnya yang manis akan merasa terbebani.

"sebaiknya _aboeji_ menanyakan hal tersebut pada kyungsoo langsung. Semua keputusan ada padanya. Kami sebagai orang tua hanya berharap yang terbaik untuk putra kesayangan kami" jongwoon berucap bijak menengahi permasalahan ini.

.

"kenapa kau mengajakku kesini _hyung_?" sehun mengernyit bingung mengikuti kyungsoo yang melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lobby sebuah apartemen. Kyungsoo terus berjalan dalam diam, mengabaikan pertanyaan sehun.

" _aigoo_ , jangan bilang kau mengajakku kesini untuk,," belum sempat sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya pukulan mesra dari tangan kyungsoo jatuh diatas kepala sehun.

"jangan cerewet dan berhenti berpikiran mesum oh sehun" kyungsoo geram dengan sehun yang terus mengoceh tidak jelas.

" _mwo_? Aku tidak berpikir mesum _hyung_. Aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan ucapanku. Oohh,, sepertinya kau yang berpikiran kearah sana ya _hyung_?" meski masih mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri akibat pukulan kyungsoo, sehun tetap melanjutkan aksinya menggoda _namja_ mungil pujaan hatinya.

Mendengar ucapan sehun barusan seketika membuat wajah kyungsoo merah padam. Kyungsoo merutuki pikirannya yang sudah salah menilai ucapan sehun. Oh sehun benar-benar sukses membuat kyungsoo tak berkutik.

"lebih baik kau diam saja hunnie, kita akan menunggu seseorang disini" kyungsoo memilih duduk dan memalingkan wajahnya dari sehun. Berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan menatap sekeliing.

"memang siapa yang akan kita temui disini _hyung_?" oh sehun benar-benar penuh dengan keingintahuan. Rasanya kyungsoo ingin menempelkan plester kearah bibir tipis itu agar berhenti berkicau.

"aku membawamu untuk bertemu,,, ahh,, itu orang yang akan akan kita temui. _SUNBAE_ " kyungsoo sedikit berteriak dan melambaikan tangannya, terlihat sesosok pria berbadan tegap membalas lambaian tangan kyungsoo dari arah depan.

"hey kyungsoo ah. _Miann_ , apa kalian menunggu lama?" pria yang dipanggil _sunbae_ oleh kyungsoo membungkuk sesaat kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan kyungsoo dan sehun.

"anniyo, kami juga baru tiba _sunbae_. Oh iya _sunbae_ kenalkan dia adalah sahabatku oh sehun. Dia berniat mencari tempat tinggal karena dia baru saja pindah dari jepang. Aku ingat _sunbae_ adalah marketing yang handal. Jadi aku mempertemukannya dengan _sunbae_ " oh jadi ini tujuan kyungsoo _hyung_ mengajaku kesini, batin sehun.

"ah begitu rupanya. _Annyeonghaseo_ , perkenalkan aku ahn jaehyun. Aku akan membantumu mencari tempat hunian yang cocok dan sesuai keinginan. Kau hanya perlu katakan gambaran tempat tinggal seperti apa yang kau mau sehun ssi" jae hyun mulai menawarkan berbagai macam apartemen kepada sehun. Mereka terus berbincang mengenai jenis dan fasilitas yang didapat. Jangan tanyakan harga, karena seorang oh sehun tidak pernah peduli tentang biaya.

.

"bagaimana menurut _hyung_ apartemen pilihanku?" hari telah berubah menjadi malam saat sehun dan kyungsoo berjalan memasuki pelataran rumah besar Do.

"hem, bagus hunnie. Tapi apa itu tidak terlalu mahal ne? kau kan hanya tinggal seorang diri disana" kyungsoo tidak habis pikir dengan sahabatnya ini. Kenapa gemar sekali menghamburkan uang hanya untuk tempat bernaung yang dihuni olehnya sendirian. Jika itu dirinya, sudah dipastikan kyungsoo lebih memilih menempati flat biasa saja meski keluarganya adalah salah satu orang terkaya dikorea.

"siapa bilang aku akan menempatinya sendiri? Mungkin awalnya iya. Tapi nanti aku harap kau akan bersedia menemaniku tinggal disana" sehun menghentikan langkahnya menarik pelan lengan kyungsoo untuk menghadap dirinya. Mereka saling berpandangan dalam diam. Kyungsoo berusaha mencerna maksud dari ucapan sehun tadi. Apa itu secara tidak langsung sehun meminta dirinya untuk tinggal bersama? Kalau begitu apa sekarang sehun sedang,,, sedang melamarnya? Kyungsoo dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. Mengusir pikiran aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul dipikirannya saat ini.

"aku tahu ini terlalu cepat karena kita baru kembali bertemu setelah sekian lama. Tapi perasaanku padamu tidak pernah berubah sedikitpun _hyung_. Aku mencintaimu. Oh sehun mencintai Do kyungsoo" sehun menggenggam kedua jemari kyungsoo menyalurkan kesungguhan perasaannya. Kyungsoo diam tak mampu mengeluarkan suaranya. Dirinya benar-benar tersentuh melihat ketulusan didalam mata sehun. kyungsoo pun tak menampik rasa nyaman yang ada dihatinya setiap berdekatan dengan sehun, namun untuk cinta kyungsoo belum yakin. Dirinya masih terbayang rasa kecewa akan kegagalan cinta pertamanya terdahulu. Sehingga tembok yang dibangun kyungsoo begitu kokoh membatasi dirinya dengan hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar bersahabat. Kyungsoo tidak tau harus menjawab apa atas pernyataan cinta sehun saat ini.

"aku mengerti kau masih takut _hyung_. Tapi apa kau lupa, aku pernah berjanji tidak akan membuatmu kecewa lagi _hyung_. Kau hanya perlu mempercayaiku. Dan aku akan sabar menunggumu membalas perasaanku" kyungsoo berkedip dua kali hingga tanpa sadar air mata yang berkumpul dipelupuk matanya jatuh begitu saja. Sehun yang melihat sang pujaan hati menangis segera membawa kyungsoo kedalam pelukan hangatnya. " _gomawo_ sudah mau mencintaiku hunnie. beri aku waktu untuk memikirkannya" kyungsoo berbicara lirih dalam dekapan sehun, namun sehun masih sanggup mendengarnya dengan jelas.

" _arraseo_ , kita bisa menjalaninya perlahan. Aku tidak akan memaksamu _hyung_ " sehun mencium pucuk kepala kyungsoo. Sementara sang empunya terdiam dengan menyandarkan wajah mungilnya didada bidang sehun. kyungsoo merasa tenang dan terlindungi saat sehun mendekapnya. Dirinya pun berpikir mungkin sudah waktunya bagi kyungsoo untuk menata hatinya kembali. Belajar membuka diri untuk menerima kasih sayang dan cinta yang tulus dari orang lain. Namun seketika ingatannya kembali pada malam dimana kim jongin menciumnya. Ciuman pertama kyungsoo yang direbut dengan sedikit kasar oleh _namja_ tan tersebut. Tetapi ciuman keduanya terasa sangat lembut dan basah, kyungsoo merasa dirinya terhanyut dengan keintiman yang jongin ciptakan saat itu.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, untuk yang kedua kalinya pasangan byun dan kim memergoki adegan drama yang dibuat oleh kyungsoo dan sehun. baekhyun tersenyum senang melihatnya, namun berbeda halnya dengan sang kekasih. Kim jongin sangat geram melihat semua hal yang terjadi dihadapannya kini. Diawal dirinya dan baekhyun tidak sengaja melihat kyungsoo dan sehun yang berdiri didepan pintu, hingga kemudian terdengarlah ungkapan cinta dari sehun untuk kyungsoo-nya. What the hell? Apa-apaan _namja_ pucat itu mengutarakan perasaannya pada kyungsoo. Tidakkah dia tahu jika semalam kyungsoo sudah jelas-jelas mendengar isi hatinya lebih dulu. Bahkan dirinya dan kyungsoo sudah berciuman. Walaupun dialah yang pertama memulai mencium kyungsoo lebih dulu tapi kyungsoo juga tidak menolaknya, itu berarti kyungsoo pun ikut menikmatinya bukan? Jongin terpaksa mengikuti permintaan sang tunangan untuk menguping dibalik pintu. Rahangnya mengeras dengan matanya yang memandang tajam kearah dua orang yang masih berpelukan.

"ehmm,," jongin dengan sengaja berdehem keras. Niatnya untuk membuat kedua orang itu melepaskan pelukan mereka pun berhasil.

Kyungsoo yang kaget mendapati jongin dan baekhyun berdiri didepan mereka menunduk malu. dalam hati dia merutuki waktu yang sangat tak tepat ini. Mata bulatnya melirik sesekali kearah pasangan dihadapannya. dapat dengan mudah bagi kyungsoo menangkap arti pandangan keduanya. Baekhyun yang menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda kyungsoo. Sementara si pria tan memandangnya tajam seolah berniat mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya keras, dirinya yakin jongin sangat marah padanya saat ini. Membayangkan kemarahan jongin membuat kyungsoo teringat kembali saat jongin membentaknya ditoilet. Nyali kyungsoo semakin menciut mengenangnya.

"he,,hei,, baek, jongin ah. Ka,,kalian sudah lama disana" kyungsoo melarikan pandangannya kesegala arah berusaha menghindari dua objek yang sedang menatapnya penuh tanya.

"cukup lama kyung. Aku bahkan bisa menirukan adegan kalian berdua tadi" kali ini baekhyun tertawa lebar melihat kyungsoo yang mengerutkan mukanya malu. sementara jongin masih dengan wajah datarnya menatap kyungsoo.

" _miann_ , baekhyun ssi. Tapi sepertinya kyungsoo _hyung_ cukup lelah hari ini. Jadi kami masuk dulu ne" sehun yang mengerti keadaan kyungsoo berinisiatif membawanya kedalam rumah. Tentu saja mereka harus segera menghindari setan jahil macam baekhyun. Jika tidak bisa dipastikan kyungsoo akan menangis saking malu digoda terus menerus oleh sepupunya.

Jongin mendecih melihat tangan sehun yang berada dibahu kyungsoo saat mereka berjalan memasuki rumah. Dirinya benar-benar kesal dan ingin berteriak marah. " _waeyo_ jongin ah? Dari tadi kenapa kau hanya diam saja. Seharusnya kau membantuku menjahili kyungsoo." Baekhyun mulai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada diri jongin. Ini kesekian kalinya baekhyun melihat jongin menatap tidak senang kearah kyungsoo ketika sang _namja_ manis tersebut sedang bersama oh sehun. tapi tidak mungkin. Jongin itu tunangannya dan kyungsoo adalah sepupunya yang 'baik' jadi tidak mungkin ada sesuatu diantara mereka kan. Batin baekhyun.

"aku pulang dulu baekkie, _jalja_ " jongin berpamitan pada baekhyun. Namun dari nada suaranya terdengar datar dan dingin. Bahkan ucapan selamat malampun hanya ditemani belaian tangan jongin dikepala baekhyun. Tidak ada kecupan atau pelukan. Huft,, malam yang benar-benar suram menurut baekhyun.

" _hyung_ aku lupa menanyakan sesuatu padamu" sehun menghentikan langkah kyungsoo yang hampir menggapai kenop pintu kamarnya

" _wae_?" kyungsoo mengangkat alisnya tinggi. Dirinya ingin segera cepat-cepat terlelap diranjang empuknya, tapi sehun masih menghalagi niatnya tersebut.

"semalam kenapa kau pulang lebih dulu tanpa memberitahuku _hyung_? Aku mencarimu diseluruh pesta tapi tidak ada yang melihatmu disana" kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan sehun. Dirinya sibuk memutar otak untuk mencari alasan yang tepat kepada sehun. bagaimana mungkin dia dengan jujur mengatakan kepada sehun kalau semalam dia dan kim jongin berciuman ditoilet. Berakhir dengan dirinya yang terpaksa keluar mengendap-endap seolah pencuri, berusaha kabur dari pesta itu untuk menenangkan diri dari luapan emosional yang menyerang hatinya.

"a,, aku,, aku merasa pusing tiba-tiba saat itu hunnie. Jadinya aku putuskan untuk istirahat dirumah saja. Dan aku memang sengaja tidak memberitahu kalian dulu, Karena aku tidak mau kalian terlalu mengkhawatirkan aku sehingga malah meninggalkan pestanya" kyungsoo memohon ampun dalam hati karena telah berbohong pada sehun.

"lalu apa kau masih merasa sakit sekarang?" sehun menyentuh kening kyungsoo, mengecek suhu badan sang _namja_ mungil. Wajah sehun menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang dalam. Dan kyungsoo semakin memaki dirinya yang telah lancang mendustai sehun.

" _gwaenchanh-ayo_ , aku sudah lebih baik tadi pagi. Cha,, kembalilah kekamarmu hunnie. Kau juga sama lelahnya denganku kan? _Jalja_ hunnie" kyungsoo mencium pipi sehun, berusaha berkellit dari pertanyaan lebih lanjut. Sementara oh sehun masih berdiam diri didepan pintu kamar sang tersangka yang mencium pipinya. Tangannya meraba dimana bekas bibir kyungsoo menempel disana. Bibir tipisnya terkembang sempurna. Sepertinya malam ini oh sehun akan bermimpi indah.

.

Jongin mematri pandangannya pada sekelompok ikan yang sedang berkerumun. Meski matanya tertuju pada ikan-ikan cantik itu, namun pikirannya malah sedang berkelana. Sudah hampir setengah jam jongin berdiam diri ditempat ini menunggu seseorang yang semalam dimintanya datang kemari. Tempat ini merupakan tempat favorit bagi orang yang dinanti jongin, itulah alasan jongin memilih untuk berdiam disini. Sebenarnya jongin cukup cemas. Dirinya takut orang tersebut tidak mau menemuinya. Kekhawatiran sangat kentara dari sikapnya yang terus memperhatikan penunjuk waktu ditangan.

 _Tap tap tap_

Terdengar suara langkah kaki berjalan mendekatinya. Dia sangat berharap bahwa suara itu adalah langkah kaki sang _namja_ manis yang ditunggunya. Jongin menarik nafas pelan sebelum berbalik. jongin terpaku sesaat sebelum melemparkan senyum manis menyambut kedatangan sosok tersebut.

" _miann_ , membuatmu menunggu lama jongin ah" suara merdu kyungsoo menyapa lembut telinganya.

Tanpa membalas ucapan kyungsoo, jongin bergerak mendekat memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Perasaaan bahagia menyambutnya seiring dengan senyum yang disuguhkan oleh kyungsoo. Baginya kedatangan kyungsoo saat ini sudah lebih dari apapun. Dirinya bahkan rela harus menunggu berjam-jam asalkan pada akhirnya kyungsoo akan menemuinya dan berada dalam rengkuhannya.

" _gwaenchanh-a_ melihatmu disini sudah lebih dari cukup untukku" jongin berbisik lirih ditelinga kyungsoo. Tangannya melingkari pinggang mungil itu sedang kyungsoo membalas dengan mengusap punggung tegap si _namja_ tan.

"jongin ah _miannheyo_ untuk yang semalam. Aku,," belum sempat kyungsoo berbicara lebih lanjut, jemari jongin menyentuh bibirnya. Meminta kyungsoo untuk tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa padaku _hyung_. Akulah yang harus sadar diri dengan posisiku saat ini. Aku tau kau masih ragu dengan ucapanku malam itu. Maka Kali ini biarkan aku menunjukkan perasaanku padamu" jongin memegang tangan mungil kyungsoo yang terasa sangat pas berada digenggamannya.

"kau sudah menyetujui untuk kita sama-sama mencari tau perasaan aneh ini bukan? Mari sekarang kita mencoba untuk menemukan jawabannya bersama" kyungsoo terus diam mendengarkan jongin berbicara. Saat ini dirinya sungguh bingung untuk mengambil langkah. Haruskah dia terus berada disini bersama jongin dan mencari jawaban akan perasaanya dengan si tan. Atau berbalik pulang segera karena bagaimanapun jongin adalah tunangan saudaranya sendiri.

"hari ini lupakan semua yang mengikat kita diluar. Yang ada saat ini hanya kim jongin dan do kyungsoo seorang" seakan dapat membaca isi kepala kyungsoo, jongin berkata meyakinkan. jongin gugup menunggu persetujuan dari kyungsoo. Mungkinkah sang _namja_ manis ini akan mengikuti idenya? Atau malah meninggalkannya sendirian disini?

Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya berpikri keras. sungguh dia benar-benar bimbang. Otak dan hatinya sedang menyerukan dua pendapat yang berbeda. Lalu mana yang harus dia pilih?. Kyungsoo Memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu menghembuskan nafas kecil. Akhirnya dia memilih mengganggukan kepala menyetujui permintaan jongin. Kali ini biarkan dirinya egois. Kyungsoo hanya penasaran dengan rasa dihatinya. dia berjanji akan segera mengakhiri semuanya ketika hari ini usai.

Jongin yang melihat itu tersenyum lebar dan segera membawa kyungsoo melangkah dengan bersemangat. Sudah tertata rapi didalam pikiran jongin arah tujuan dirinya akan mengajak kyungsoo berkencan hari ini.

.

" _ommona_ , kenapa kau mempacking semua barang-barangmu sehunnie? Kau berniat kembali kejepang eoh?" ryeowook yang iseng menengok kamar sehun terkejut melihat jajaran koper dan tas sehun disamping ranjang.

"aku bukan ingin kembali kejepang wookie _eommonim_ , tapi aku hanya bersiap-siap. Kemarin aku dan kyungsoo sudah menemukan apartemen yang akan kutempati selama disini. Jadi sekarang aku hanya mempersiapkan barang-barangku untuk dipindahkan kesana" ryeowook yang mendengar penjelasan sehun ber-ohh ria mengerti. Dirinya dan sehun kini duduk dipinggir ranjang. Ryeowook mengusap sayang kepala _namja_ yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai anak.

"jadi kau benar-benar akan menetap disini eoh? Kalau begitu boleh _eommonim_ meminta tolong padamu untuk menjaga kyungsoo?"

Sehun tersenyum menanggapi permintaan _namja_ paruh baya didepannya. "tanpa perlu diminta pun aku pasti akan menjaganya. _Eommonim_ tidak perlu khawatir soal itu"

"ne, aku percaya padamu sehunnie. Dan _eommonim_ juga tau kau menyukai putra _eommonim_ ne?" ryeowook tersenyum menggoda kearah sehun. Sementara _namja_ pucat yang digoda pun hanya bisa mengangguk canggung.

"ah,, _eommonim_ senang mengetahuinya. Aku percaya sehunnie bisa menjaga kyungsoo dengan baik. Maka kau harus segera mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya ne. Jangan sampai nanti orang lain akan mendahuluimu" ryeowook memberikan saran pada sehun mengingat rencana _aboeji_ nya kemarin yang akan berusaha untuk menjodohkan kyungsoo.

.

Jongin dan kyungsoo benar-benar menikmati kebersamaan hari ini. Terbukti dari jalinan tangan mereka yang tak lepas sedari awal. mereka sedikit merutuki waktu yang bergulir sangat cepat tapi didalam hati terus bersyukur bisa melewati saat-saat ini berdua. jongin dan kyungsoo memdudukkan tubuh mereka dibawah pohon. Pandangan mata mereka tak lepas dari atraksi air mancur berwarna-warni dipantai dadepo. Mata bulat kyungsoo menatap pertunjukan itu dengan berbinar, meski sudah berulang kali dirinya menonton air mancur tersebut tetapi tidak pernah mengurangi kadar kekagumannya.

Sementara jongin malah sibuk menatap wajah cantik pria disampingnya. kini jongin semakin yakin bahwa dirinya telah jatuh untuk kyungsoo. Hatinya benar-benar tartaut dengan _namja_ ini. Meski selama ini dia telah berusaha mencintai sang tunangan namun tetap saja perasaan dihatinya tidak dapat dibohongi. Yang jadi masalah untuk jongin saat ini adalah bagaimana cara untuk menyadarkan kyungsoo akan perasaanya sendiri. Dia harus berusaha keras meyakinkan kyungsoo akan perasaannya mengingat saat ini ada _namja_ lain juga yang sedang mendekati kyungsoo-nya.

Perlahan tangan jongin membawa wajah kyungsoo untuk menghadapnya. Membuat sang namja manis berkedip tanya. Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah kyungsoo, jarak yang terlalu dekat membuat hidung mereka bersentuhan. Kyungsoo yang merasakan hangat nafas jongin melingkupi wajahnya membuat dirinya tanpa sadar menahan nafas.

"sekarang aku telah menemukan jawabannya, _hyung_ " jongin berbisik lirih sebelum dirinya mulai mencium kyungsoo. Bibirnya bergerak perlahan menyesap bibir tebal kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merasa seolah jantungnya kini tengah berlari dari rongganya. Bergerak cepat seperti gasing. Namun dirinya tak mampu untuk menolak sentuhan jongin, atau lebih tepatnya hatinya menolak untuk menghentikan apa yang dilakukan jongin padanya. kini Jongin telah mengetahui apa yang dicarinya, namun bagaimana dengan kyungsoo sendiri?.

Semakin lama lumatan bibir jongin semakin mendalam. Bibir bawahnya dipagut dengan intim bergantian dengan bibir atas tebal miliknya. Kyungsoo terlena akan kelembutan ciuman kim jongin. Kini dirinya ikut menutup mata dan membalas dengan ragu ciuman itu.

Jongin tersenyum diantara hisapan bibirnya, menyadari kyungsoo membalas aksinya. Dibawanya tangan mungil kyungsoo mengelayuti leher jenjang jongin. Membuat ciuman mereka semakin bertambah panas.

.

"apa sekarang kau sudah puas _baby_? Aku sudah mengabulkan keinginan anak kita untuk menonton pertunjukan air mancur tadi" jongdae mengusap sayang perut rata minseok.

"ne, kau memang suami yang terbaik _yeobo_ " minseok memeluk tubuh suaminya erat. Dirinya benar-benar bersyukur memiliki suami seperti jongdae yang selalu mengerti dan memahami keadaannya. Apalagi semenjak kehamilan pertamanya ini minseok sering menginginkan sesuatu yang aneh, namun bukan jongdae namanya jika tidak paham dan menuruti kemauan sang 'istri'.

"cha, kita pulang. Aku tidak mau kau dan bayi kita sakit terkena angin malam" jongdae mengapit tangan minseok. Membawanya berjalan menjauhi pantai dadepo. Namun tiba-tiba saja minseok menghentikan langkahnya membuat jongdae ikut berhenti dan mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

" _waeyou baby_?" bukannya membalas pertanyaan sang suami Minseok justru menarik tangan jongdae agar mengikuti arah pandangannya. Jongdae memicingkan matanya menatap kearah yang ditunjuk minseok. Tubuh mereka berdua menegang bersamaan melihat apa yang tengah dilakukan dua objek dibawah pohon didepannya. Tidak mungkin…

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Holla,, balik lagi.

Enha mau becuap-cuap dikit boleh yah,

 **Kyungz** : mau chansoo yah? Hem,,, kalo chanyeol diikutsertakan kasian jongin dong tambah banyak saingannya, hehehehe. tenang nanti chanyeol tetep enha masukin koq karakternya tapi gak janji endingnya chansoo yah. J

 **Opikyung0113** : ini udah dilanjut. Gamshahabnida untuk reviewnya,,

 **Kyungsooxeveryone** : chanyeol bakal ikut absen koq nanti. Tapi untuk ending chansoo? Tergantung peminatnya.. #ketawaevil

 **Rahma736** : kaisoo ketahuan apa engga yah ama baekhyun? Jawabannya udah bisa ditebak dichap ini kan. Yap mereka gak kepergok langsung. Tapi masalah baekhyun tahu apa engga kaisoo berada didalam nanti dichap-chap selanjutnya akan kejawab. J

 **Lovesoo** : ini udah dilanjut. Gomawo sudah menunggu ff abal ini

 **Sofia Magdalena** : wah seneng ada reader baru dan sudi kasih komentar. Gomawo ne,,

 **DKSlovePCY** : kaisoo yah? Gimana yah? hehehehe. #diamukreaders J

 **Guest :** renata yah? Eum,, boleh kasih clue ga? Miann,, enha lupa,, hehehehehe

Dan sebenernya masih banyak lagi kata-kata yang enha mau ungkapin, tapi ntar malah panjangan curhatan enha daripada ceritanya lagi. hehehehe

Sekali lagi enha seneng banget masih ada yang nungguin ff absurd ini dan mau kirim komentarnya ne. seperti yang enha pernah bilang, kalo banyak yang komen buat enha tuh rasanya bikin enha semakin dikejar rasa hutang kekalian alias pengen buru-buru lanjut ceritanya. Jadi jangan bosen-bosen ngomentarin enha, kritik juga boleh koq.

Wahh,, bener-bener kebanyakan curhatan enha nih. Oh ya satu lagi yang terakhir. Bantu enha milih cast endingnya dong. Enha lagi galau nih. Kyung sama siapa diakhir. Sad ending atau happy ending yah? Masukan yah chingu,,

See you J


	7. Chapter 7

**LOVE IN THE HEART**

Cast : kaisoo / Hunsoo, all member exo

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Friendship and many more,,

Rete : T (+) mungkin

Warning : YAOI, plot pasaran, banyak flashback dan masih banyak lagi

Selamat membaca

.

.

.

.

Seorang _namja_ mungil berdiri disisi pagar balkon rumah besarnya. Matanya memandang kearah langit dimana sebuah pesawat terbang melintasi atap rumah. Tatapannya sendu dan terlihat setitik air mata meluncur indah dipipi gembilnya. Kyungsoo sang namja manis tersebut berdiri diam terpaku menikmati semilir angin sore yang menyelimutinya kini.

 **Kyungsoo POV**

Aku telah menemukan apa yang hatiku rasa jongin. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak akan pernah sanggup mengatakannya kepadamu. Sepertinya sudah menjadi takdirku lagi-lagi harus kecewa. Bahkan dengan cerita yang hampir sama dengan kisah cinta pertamaku, aku pun harus menyerah kembali.

Aku menutup mataku sejenak menikmati angin lembut membelai wajahku. Mataku kini kualihkan kepada pesawat yang telah hilang dari pandangan. Berbisik lirih pada udara menyampaikan salam perpisahan untuk cintaku. ' _good bye jongin ah, saranghae'_ hatiku serasa tertusuk duri tajam. Mungkin jika aku adalah seorang wanita, aku akan bebas mengekspresikan kesedihanku dengan menangis seharian dikamar, namun harga diriku sebagai seorang namja tentu saja mengharamkannya. 'kuharap kau bahagia jongin ah' inilah yang terbaik bagiku dan jongin. Bukan hanya untuk kami. Tapi juga semua keluarga besar kami. Tidak mungkin bagiku untuk menghancurkan impian orang lain. Jika itu terjadi maka aku lebih memilih mengubur tubuhku hidup-hidup saja. Semua kejadian semalam masih berputar diotakku hingga saat ini.

 ** _Flashback on_**

"aku benar-benar mencintaimu _hyung_. Kuharap kau tak meragukanku lagi" jongin masih memeluk erat kyungsoo seakan tidak rela melepasnya barang sejenak.

Merasa kyungsoo hanya diam saja tidak bersuara mau tidak mau membuat jongin merenggangkan dekapannya. "kenapa kau hanya diam _hyung_? _Tell me something, please_ ,," jongin bingung, kyungsoo hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong, tidak seperti beberapa saat lalu mereka yang larut dalam cumbuan panas.

Setelah cukup banyak menimbang, terdengar helaan nafas pelan dari kyungsoo yang diikuti senyum kecil dibibirnya. "sudah malam jongin ah, sebaiknya kita pulang. Aku tidak mau keluarga kita khawatir nanti" kyungsoo mulai berjalan setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dahi jongin berkerut menerima tanggapan dari kyungsoo. _What is it?_ Sudah ratusan kali jongin mengutarakan perasaannya pada kyungsoo hari ini Tapi apa yang didapatnya dari sang _namja_ manis? Ajakan pulang? _Oh come on,,_ tidakkah kyungsoo bisa sedikit membalas ucapan manisnya? Atau paling tidak menjawab pernyataan cintanya. _Oh God! Kyungsoo is the most unique person that kim jongin ever meet._

Jongin menarik tangan kyungsoo menghentikan pergerakan _namja_ manis tersebut membuat kyungsoo tersentak kaget. " _what are you trying to do? Did you not hear me? or you're just avoiding me right?"_ jongin kesal dengan sikap kyungsoo. dirinya benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh pria yang lebih pendek darinya. seharian ini mereka telah menjalaninya seperti sepasang kekasih sehingga membuatnya yakin jika kyungsoo juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Apalagi ditambah ciuman panas mereka tadi. Bukankah itu merupakan bukti kuat akan perasaan dihati mereka. _Heoll_. Jika tidak ada perasaan bagaimana mungkin mereka berbagi bisa berciuman seintim itu. Kyungsoo bukanlah _namja_ binal yang dengan mudahnya bersentuhan vulgar dengan pria asing kan?.

Kyungsoo masih diam menatap jongin, sesaat mulutnya terbuka hendak mengucapkan sesuatu namun segera tertutup rapat kembali.

" _don't run away, just look at me and_ _Tell me_ _what your heart feels_ " jongin memegang bahu kyungsoo sedikit kuat. Matanya memandang lekat kedalam bola mata kyungsoo mencari jawaban sebenarnya yang sedang disembunyikan oleh sang _namja_ manis.

" _what do you want to hear jongin? If you want me to say the same words like you. You're wrong jongin ah. Actually false. Did you forget who we are?"_ kyungsoo berucap datar. Tangannya mencoba melepas remasan jongin pada bahunya. Menatap namja yang lebih tinggi dengan tatapan menantang. Suasana yang melingkupi mereka kini berbeda 180 derajat dari sebelumnya.

"kyungsoo _if you mean about,,"_ belum sempat jongin menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan cepat kyungsoo segera memotong.

"yeah jongin. _You know what I mean._ _Just don't ask me about it anymore please_ " kyungsoo menurunkan bahunya yang tegang. Kini matanya menatap jongin sendu. Dirinya ingin jongin mengerti bahwa apapun yang mereka rasakan itu tidak akan berpengaruh pada takdir yang sudah tergaris. Jongin telah memiliki baekhyun disampingnya, sementara kyungsoo sang saudara tidak berhak mencoba masuk kedalam lingkaran takdir mereka.

" _nope, you're false hyung. We'll change it. We can try to_ ,," lagi lagi dengan cepat kyungsoo menyambar perkataan jongin.

"dan membuat semua orang yang telah merencanakan ini kecewa? Tidak jongin. Kita tidak boleh seegois itu" kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan sebelum melanjutkan kembali ucapannya. "lagipula aku belum menemukan jawabanku sendiri jongin. Dan Kupikir sepertinya aku tidak mempunyai sebuah rasa yang sama denganmu" kyungsoo berusaha mengucapkan kalimat tersebut setenang mungkin. Dirinya berdoa dalam hati semoga jongin mempercayai apa yang ia katakan.

" _you're such a liar kyungsoo. how can you said like that if your lips so wild_ " jongin menunjukan smirknya didepan kyungsoo. sungguh kyungsoo bukanlah seorang penipu yang handal. Kim jongin tahu jika saat ini sikapnya tengah gugup.

" _just a kiss jongin ah, it's nothing. Everyone can do it_ " kyungsoo tersenyum remeh kearah jongin. " _lets stop it. I'm so tired today_ " kyungsoo kembali membalikan badannya berjalan meninggalkan jongin. Jongin yang masih tidak puas dengan jawaban kyungsoo kembali mencoba menghentikan langkah.

" _give me a chance. We can try again. And we,,,"_

" _JUST STOP JONGIN AH_ " teriakkan dari kyungsoo sanggup membungkam jongin dan membuat beberapa pasang mata melirik kearah mereka. Kyungsoo benar-benar lelah dengan kepala batu yang dimiliki kim jongin. harus bagaimana lagi kyungsoo menjelaskan pada jongin agar dirinya mengerti, bahwa apa yang terjadi diantara mereka adalah salah. Jongin telah termiliki meski pada kenyataan dirinya lah yang lebih dulu mengenal hati jongin.

" _I'm sorry, but please jongin ah don't force me_. aku sangat berterima kasih untuk segala kebahagiaan yang kau bagi denganku hari ini. Aku bersumpah semua itu tidak akan pernah aku lupakan. Tapi kumohon mengertilah. Sekalipun aku membalas perasaanmu itu tidak akan merubah apapun. Karena itu kumohon dari sekarang berhenti mencintaiku. Dan berusahalah untuk mencintai baekhyun. Kelak dia yang akan mendampingi hidupmu. Bukan aku" kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya berusaha menghindari tatapan jongin. Sementara namja yang lebih muda menatap tak percaya atas apa yang dikatakan kyungsoo.

"tidakkah kau mau mencoba merubah takdir ini bersamaku _hyung_?" bisik jongin yang masih berusaha menguatkan hati kyungsoo, menggapai jemari _namja_ mungil dan menciumnya.

"aku tidak bisa jongin ah. Karena aku belum menemukan jawaban pertanyaan hatiku sendiri. Dan aku berharap aku tidak akan pernah menemukannya" cicit kyungsoo

Bukan seperti ini yang diharapkan oleh jongin. Bukan akhir menyedihkan yang didapat saat dirinya memulai hari dengan menggenggam tangan kecil kyungsoo. kim jongin merasa dirinya telah dijatuhkan kebawah oleh kyungsoo setelah menerima begitu banyak kebahagiaan seharian ini. Inikah penutup yang kyungsoo persembahkan bagi dirinya. Tidakkah pria mungil itu terlalu kejam padanya. Jongin berdiri kaku seperti patung kayu yang siap patah kapanpun tersentuh.

" _miannhe_ ,, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu jongin ah. Aku,, aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai adikku. Maka biarkan tetap seperti ini" kyungsoo menyentuh bahu jongin dan tersenyum lembut. Berharap kali ini jongin mau memahami keinginannya.

" _how if I can't let this stupid feeling go_ " jongin menundukan sedikit wajahnya menatap semakin dalam kearah iris bulat kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tercengang mendengar pernyataan jongin. Ya tuhan. Jongin benar-benar luar biasa keras kepala. Kini harus bagaimana lagi kyungsoo mencoba meyakinkan pria yang lebih muda darinya. Kyungsoo memundurkan tubuhnya selangkah seiring jongin yang berjalan maju kearahnya.

"jongin ah,,,"

"kau tidak harus menjawabnya sekarang _hyung_ , aku akan menunggunya sampai besok. Jika kau datang maka aku mempertahankan hubungan kita ini meski seluruh dunia menentangnya. Tapi,, jika kau tak mengantar kepergiaanku, Aku akan menyerah. Kau pasti mengetahui waktu keberangkatanku bukan" meski miris namun jongin tetap berusaha menunjukan senyum tulusnnya pada kyungsoo.

"kau pasti tahu apa jawabanku" kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya dan bergumam kecil.

"cha,, sudah malam. _let's back to home_ " jongin menarik tangan kyungsoo agar berjalan disisinya. Dirinya masih mengusahakan bersikap ceria karena sungguh jongin tidak ingin malam ini berakhir kelabu baginya. Sedangkan sang _namja_ mungil yang digandeng olehnya hanya menatap jongin ragu sebelum menganggukkan kepala dan menatap lurus jalan.

 ** _Flashback off_**

Entah ini sudah keberapa kalinya bagiku menghela nafas dalam, namun rasa sesak didadaku tidak kunjung hilang. Malah semakin terasa nyeri kala membayangkan bahwa aku telah menyakiti _namja_ yang aku cintai.

 _Tap tap tap_

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki menuju tempatku, maka kubalikkan tubuhku melihat siapa yang datang. " _waeyo_ kyungie? Kenapa kau melamun sendirian disini?" suara lembut _eomma_ ku mengalun. Lalu tanpa permisi aku memeluknya. Sungguh saat ini aku butuh sandaran dan pelukan _eomma_ adalah yang terbaik. Aku merasakan tangan _eomma_ menyapu rambutku membuatku semakin tenggelam dalam kehangatannya.

"kau mau bercerita?" Namun aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan isi hatiku pada _eomma_ , paling tidak bukan sekarang.

" _arraseo_ " inilah yang kusuka dari eomma. Dirinya benar-benar pengertian dan aku selalu merindukanku kehadiran kedua orang tuaku selama kami jauh.

"kenapa kau tidak ikut yang lain mengantar jongin dan keluarganya kebandara ne? bukankah kau dan jongin sangat dekat" kini aku dan _eomma_ duduk disofa menghadap pembatas balkon. Suasana sore seperti ini memang sangat cocok digunakan untuk bercengkrama dengan keluarga.

"sudah terlalu banyak yang mengantar _eomma_. Aku takut Bandaranya akan penuh hanya karena keluarga kita disana" uhh,, ada satu yang tidak kusuka dengan sikap orang-orang disekitarku. Kenapa mereka senang sekali menarik pipiku sih. Jika pipiku tambah melebar sampai menutupi wajahku bagaimana. Dan sekarang _eomma_ ku tersayang sedang melakukannya.

"kau ini benar-benar anak _eomma_ yang menggemaskan. Lalu kenapa kau tidak ikut sehunnie dan _aboeji_ saja. Memang kau tidak bosan sendirian disini?" bibirku yang awalnya cemberut akibat cubitan sayang _eomma_ langsung tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan barusan.

"itu karena aku memang ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan _eomma_ saja dirumah. Kenapa _eomma_ dan _aboeji_ harus segera kembali kejepang sih. Kyungie kan masih kangen" aku memeluk kembali tubuh kecil ibuku. Sebentar lagi _eomma_ dan _appa_ akan kembali kejepang dan aku tidak akan bisa menikmati waktu seperti ini lagi dengannya. Sementara _eomma_ hanya terkikik melihat kemanjaanku padanya.

 **End of Kyungsoo POV**

.

Jongin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi pesawat. Mencoba menyamankan posisi duduknya. Dirinya benar-benar kecewa. Patah hati lebih tepatnya. Inikah jawaban kyungsoo atas pernyataannya semalam. Kyungsoo menolaknya _lagi_. Tidakkah _namja_ manis itu bisa sedikit saja menghargai perasaannya. jongin menghela nafas dalam merilekskan segenap pening yang menghampiri isi kepalanya. Apalagi mengingat pertengkarannya semalam dengan jongdae dikebun belakang mansionnya.

 **"** **apa kau sudah gila jongin ah. Kau sadar apa yang sudah kau perbuat HAH?"**

 **"** **miann,, aku tahu aku salah. Tapi aku terlanjur mencintainya hyung. Aku sudah mencoba untuk belajar mencintai baekkie tapi aku tetap tidak bisa. Kyungsoo sudah memenuhi seluruh pikiranku".**

 **"** **kau hanya akan menyakiti mereka berdua dengan perasaan egoismu jongin ah"**

 **"** **aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak bisa melepaskan kyungsoo** ** _hyung_** **. Aku tidak sanggup"**

 **"** **heh,, apa kau pikir kyungsoo akan mengikuti ide gilamu menentang ikatan keluarga kita?"**

 **"** **aku akan berusaha meyakinkannya"**

 **"** **jangan terlalu percaya diri jongin ah. Karena kau akan merasa sangat sakit saat terjatuh nanti.** ** _But we'll see_** **"**

Lagi – lagi helaan nafas terdengar. Benar kata jongdae rasanya sangat sakit saat menerima penolakan dari kyungsoo. kini hatinya tidak lagi terasa berdenyut nyeri melainkan sudah terbakar karena sikap kyungsoo. menutup matanya sesaat lalu jongin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah hamparan awan dibalik jendela pesawat.

"aku menyerah _hyung_ " bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang berkutat didapur apartemen sehun. tangannya bergerak lincah memegang kendali pisau hingga spatula. Aroma makanan sudah mulai menguar keseluruh penjuru ruangan dan membuat seorang namja pucat mendatangi tempat sang koki special.

"whoa,, sup itu pasti enak. Aromanya saja sudah membuatku lapar" sehun berniat mencicipi air sup yang masih mendidih diatas kompor segera mendapat pukulan cinta dari kyungsoo dengan sendok yang tadi dipegangnya.

"tunggulah sebentar lagi hunnie. _Kha_ ,,," kyungsoo menunjuk meja makan kecil disebrang dapur dengan dagunya.

Sehun terpaksa menuruti kemauan sang _namja_ manis sambil bersungut ria. Setelah mendudukan bokong sexynya pada kursi, mata sehun terus mengikuti pergerakan kyungsoo. bibir tipisnya melengkungkan senyum manis, otak pintarnya membayangkan bahwa saat ini kyungsoo dan dirinya terlihat seperti pasangan suami istri yang bahagia. Dengan kyungsoo yang tengah menyiapkan makan malam sedangkan ia menunggu hidangan dari sang 'istri' tercinta.

Terus melamun dan tersenyum membuat wajah tampan oh sehun terlihat seperti pasien kejiwaan. Kyungsoo yang kini telah berdiri disisi sehun bergidik ngeri. Tanpa diduga sebuah sentilan ringan mendarat didahi mulusnya.

"auu,, yak hyung! Kenapa kau senang sekali menyiksaku eoh?" sehun mengelus pelan dahinya.

"makanya jangan melamun dimeja makan hunnie. Asal kau tahu sikapmu tadi membuatku takut" kyungsoo mengendikan bahunya acuh, tangan kecilnya bergerak mengambil mangkuk dan menuangkan sup buatannya serta mendorong mangkuk tersebut kearah sehun.

Sehun tersenyum menerima sup dari kyungsoo. "memang sikapku tadi seperti apa sampai membuatmu takut. Lagipula mana ada penjahat dengan wajah luar biasa tampan sepertiku" kyungsoo yang mendengar sehun tengah memuji dirinya sendiri hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas.

"yah, terserahlah"

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari sebuah mall setelah menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-teman kampusnya. Dirinya tersentak ketika suara bass memanggil namanya.

"baek,," suara ini adalah suara yang sangat dikenal baekhyun. Suara orang yang pernah mengisi hati dan hidupnya dulu. Membuat baekhyun mau tidak mau memballikkan badan menghadap pemilik suara tersebut.

"cha,, chanyeol. Uh,, hey" baekhyun bingung. Dirinya merasa canggung bagaimana harus menyapa namja yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"tidak usah terlalu kaku seperti itu baek. Apa aku terlihat menyeramkan eoh?" _namja_ yang lebih tua dari baekhyun tersenyum lebar menampilkan deretan giginya.

"umm,, _miann_ "

"apa kau punya waktu? Kita bisa menghabiskan secangkir kopi dulu sambil mengobrol. Sebagai teman tentunya" chanyeol telah menawarkan diri dan sangat tidak sopan jika baekhyun menolaknya. Baekhyun pun akhirnya menyanggupi permintaan chanyeol hingga kini dirinya tengah duduk berhadapan dengan pria yang pernah berstatus sebagai pacar pertamanya.

" _miann_ , aku tidak bisa datang dipestamu waktu itu baek" chanyeol meminum sedikit Americano miliknya.

"gwaenchanh-a aku tahu kau sibuk chan" baekhyun pun mengikuti jejak chanyeol dengan menempelkan pipet dibelahan bibirnya dan menarik isinya keatas.

"aku harus kekanada waktu itu. Yifan _hyung_ memintaku kesana untuk membicarakan masalah pekerjaan" baekhyun yang mendengar alasan chanyeol hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Suasana perlahan mencair tidak secanggung seperti saat mereka pertama bertemu. Kini baik chanyeol dan baekhyun tengah kembali berbicara dengan nyaman satu sama lain.

.

sesosok pria cantik tengah berdiri menikmati udara malam dibalkon kamar, dirinya kembali mengingat peristiwa tadi siang bersama chanyeol. Tangan lentik baekhyun menyentuh kearah dada kirinya. Degupan jantung yang dulu selalu berdesir setiap berada didekat chanyeol kini sudah tidak dirasakannya lagi. berbeda hal jika dirinya sedang bersama dengan sang tunangan. Bibir tipisnya mengembang, yah baekhyun yakin jka hatinya telah dimiliki oleh si pria tan. Namun senyum itu seketika luntur kala mengingat kejadian dipesta pertunangan mereka.

 ** _Flashback on_**

Tangan kecil Baekhyun saat itu tengah membuka pintu toilet, namun yang menyambutnya adalah lengkingan suara wanita mengusirnya keluar. Dirinya berulang kali membungkukkan badan meminta maaf kepada _yeoja_ muda dihadapannya dengan otak yang terus merutuki kebodohannya tidak melihat papan petunjuk sebelum membuka pintu tadi.

" _joesonghabnida_ , aku tidak bermaksud lancang _aghassi_. Sungguh aku salah mengira" baekhyun masih meminta maaf. Wajahnya memerah malu.

"baek? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" jongin tiba-tiba saja berada disamping baekhyun. Dahinya mengernyit memperhatikan sekitar.

"yak! Kau dari mana saja jonginnie? aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana. Sampai-sampai aku salah membuka pintu toilet. Itu semua karena ulahmu. kau tahu?" bekhyun mengeluarkan semua kekesalannya pada jongin si tersangka yang telah membuat baekhyun malu.

" _sorry_ , aku dari toilet. _Waeyo_ kau mencariku?" baekhyun menepuk jidat lebar namja tan masih merasa kesal sepertinya.

" _aboenim_ mencarimu dari tadi. Lagipula kenapa kau lama sekali sih ditoiletnya,,," tidak mau terus mendengar ocehan panjang baekhyun, jongin segera menarik tangan baekhyun agar namja yang lebih pendek darinya berhenti berceramah.

Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah baekhyun menengokan sejenak kepalanya kearah belakang. Namun apa yang dilihatnya sungguh membuat baekhyun terkejut. Matanya melihat kyungsoo baru saja keluar dari toilet yang ditunjuk oleh jongin. Kalau begitu, jongin dan kyungsoo berada ditoilet bersama? Mata sipit baekhyun kembali menatap pria yang berjalan disampingnya dengan sesekali memandang kyungsoo yang berjalan kearah belakang. Jongin dan kyungsoo? bersama ditoilet? Waktu yang lama? Tidak mungkin. Menutup mata sebentar dan kembali menatap lurus kedepan. Baekhyun memantapkan hati tidak mau berasumsi aneh atas apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Yah. Biarkan dirinya kali ini percaya pada sang tunangan.

 ** _Flashback off_**

Cengkraman tangan baekhyun mengerat pada jeruji pembatas balkon kamarnya. Matanya menatap nanar kegelapan malam diatas langit. Ia tidak ingin membayangkan ada hubungan apa diantara kyungsoo dan jongin. Tapi mengingat semua perhatian jongin pada kyungsoo membuatnya mau tidak mau resah. Semua sikap yang jongin tunjukan kepada kyungsoo sama dengan sikap yang dulu chanyeol lakukan kepada sang _namja_ mungil tersebut. Apakah itu berarti jongin menyukai kyungsoo sama seperti chanyeol sebelumnya? Apakah kali ini lagi-lagi ia telah kalah start dari sepupu mungilnya itu? Sungguh baekhyun tidak rela. Menggertakan rahangnya kemudian menyunggingkan senyum sinis baekhyun bergumam lirih diantara kesunyian malam.

"kali ini pun aku akan kembali egois sepupuku sayang"

.

.

"ayolah _hyung,_ temani aku malam ini ne. kau bisa menempati kamar yang kosong disebelah sana" sehun merengek kepada kyungsoo untuk menginap diapartemennya. Tapi sang _namja_ manis hanya memutar matanya malas

"kau sudah besar hunnie, hentikan sikap bocahmu. Hampir setiap hari aku memasakan makan malam untukmu apa masih kurang hem?" kyungsoo masih asyik dengan kegiatannya membaca majalah tidak menyadari jika kini sehun tengah memajukan bibirnya.

"ah,, itu masih kurang _hyung_. Aku ingin pagi, siang, malam bisa selalu melihat wajah manismu ini" dengan jahilnya sehun menekan-nekan hidung bangir kyungsoo dengan telunjuknya. Sang korban menggelengkan kepalanya menghindari sentuhan tangan sehun.

"kau pikir aku bayanganmu yang akan selalu menempel kapanpun. Lagipula kenapa kau belum kerja juga hunnie. Kau bilang akan tinggal disini karena bekerja dikorea. Tapi hingga sekarang aku tidak melihatmu melakukan aktivitas lain selain menggangguku" kyungsoo memegang tangan usil sehun dan memukulnya. Alis matanya melengkung keatas seraya bertanya.

"lalu? apa kau takut memiliki calon kekasih seorang pengangguran hemm? Kau tenang saja _hyung_ , meski aku tidak bekerja sekalipun oh sehun masih sanggup untuk mencukupi semua kebutuhan kita berdua nanti" bukannya pelukan mesra yang didapat sehun saat membanggakan diri didepan kyungsoo justru tepukan manis tangan kyungsoo menyapa dahinya.

"jangan menyombongkan diri. Lagipula kenapa kau tidak melanjutkan perusahaan ayahmu saja hunnie? Kenapa kau lebih memilih menjadi pengacara eoh?" kini sehun tersenyum penuh arti menanggapi pertanyaan pria mungil disisinya.

"karena dulu aku pernah mendengar seseorang mengatakan jika pekerjaan sebagai seorang pengacara adalah keren apalagi jika tujuannya membantu orang yang lemah, Itu sama saja seperti pahlawan. Dan kini aku mewujudkan itu karena aku ingin menjadi pahlawan bagi dirinya" mata tajam sehun menatap lekat bola mata kyungsoo saat mengucapkan hal tersebut. Nada bicara terdengar serius dan kyungsoo tau pasti siapa orang yang dimaksud oleh sehun.

"kau melakukannya untukku? Dasar bodoh. Seharusnya kau punya impian untuk dirimu sendiri hunnie bukan melakukan sesuatu demi orang lain." Semua sikap sehun selalu mampu membuatnya merasa menjadi seseorang yang paling special, dan membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah karena belum mampu membalas perasaan tulus sehun.

"karena kau adalah impian dan harapanku _hyung_ " kyungsoo menyamankan diri saat tubuh kecilnya direngkuh kedalam dekapan hangat. Meski saat ini perasaannya untuk sehun belum tumbuh tapi ia akan terus mencoba untuk memupuknya, dan berharap suatu saat nanti akan ada cinta untuk sehun yang berkembang didadanya

"oh ya _hyung_ , kulihat belakangan ini kau sedikit murung. Apa ada masalah hum?" sehun mengelus sayang surai lembut kyungsoo

" _anniyo_ , hanya saja aku merasa ada yang berbeda dengan sikap minseok _hyung_ padaku. Awalnya aku pikir itu karena kehamilannya mengingat ia suka sekali mengalami perubahan mood, tapi lama-lama aku sadar jika minseok _hyung_ bersikap seperti itu hanya kepadaku tidak dengan teman-teman yang lain. Begitu juga dengan jongdae _hyung_ , mereka seperti menghindariku dan bersikap agak dingin terhadapku. Apa aku melakukan kesalahan pada mereka hunnie?" kyungsoo menceritakan apa yang ada dipikirannya selama ini dan merasa sedikit lega telah membaginya bersama sang sahabat.

"apa kau sudah mencoba bertanya langsung kepada mereka _hyung_? Kalau begitu kau harus mencari waktu untuk mengajak mereka berbicara soal ini. Agar jika ada kesalahpahaman diantara kalian dapat terselesaikan" kali ini kyungsoo mengagumi sikap dewasa dan kata-kata bijak yang keluar dari bibir tipis sehun. kyungsoo tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya riang menyetujui usulan sehun.

"ehm,, _hyung_. Ngomong-ngomong Apa kau mau menemaniku ke seoul lusa nanti? Aku ingin menemui orang yang akan bekerja sama denganku dan karena aku belum pernah ke seoul jadi aku butuh seorang guide" kyungsoo terlhat menimbang permintaan sehun. keseoul? Ah,, dia bisa sekalian menemui baekhyun disana. Kyungsoo menyetujui ajakan barusan dan sehun tentu saja sangat gembira melihatnya.

.

.

"jadi itu adalah tunanganmu _black_? Manis dan lucu. Wajahnya terlihat seperti anak-anak. _Aigoo_ apa _grootouders_ menjodohkanmu dengan anak dibawah umur eoh?" seorang namja berwajah angelic muncul mengagetkan jongin dari lamunannya memandang potret kyungsoo.

" _nope, he is baekhyun's cousin_ " dalam hati jongin melanjutkan ucapannya 'aku pun berharap dialah yang menjadi pendampingku'

" _wait the minute_ ,, jika ia sepupu dari tunanganmu itu artinya dia yang bernama kyungsoo ne?" jongin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung darimana putra pamannya ini mengenal kyungsoo-nya.

"bagaimana kau bisa tahu namanya _hyung_?" jongin semakin memicingkan matanya curiga mendapati suho yang tersenyum malu-malu.

"umm,, sebelum _grootouders_ kembali ke lisse, mereka bilang bahwa mereka berniat untuk mengenalkanku dengan cucu dari tuan do yang lain. Namanya kyungsoo. aiee,, aku tidak menyangka jika orang dimaksud oleh mereka benar-benar cantik dan menggemaskan" suho sangat senang mendapati calon yang akan dikenalkan padanya adalah seorang pria berwajah manis. Namun reaksi berbeda dikeluarkan oleh jongin.

" _MWO_? Mereka ingin menjodohkanmu dengan kyungsoo _hyung_ , seperti aku dan baekhyun begitu? _ANDWE_!"

"kenapa kau yang marah _black_? Aku bukan dicalonkan dengan tunanganmu. Tapi kenapa kau yang melarangnya" suho bingung dengan sikap sepupu paling kecilnya ini. Sikapnya seakan seorang pacar yang menolak acara perjodohan kekasihnya sendiri. Sementara makhluk yang dipanggil hitam oleh junmyeon sibuk mencari alasan untuk menyangkal pertanyaan.

"itu karena,, karena,, pokoknya tidak boleh! Kyungsoo terlalu baik untukmu _hyung_ " jongin segera melangkahkan kaki menjauhi suho, tentu saja dia harus melarikan diri dari pertanyaan lebih lanjut yang akan dilontarkan oleh _namja_ yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya.

"yak _black_ apa maksudmu? Kau pikir aku penjahat untuknya" pekik suho tidak terima

.

.

Kyungsoo membawa tangannya menutupi mulutnya yang tengah menguap lebar. Ia merasa bosan setelah berdiam diri cukup lama menunggu sehun bertemu dengan partner kerjanya digedung ini. Dirinya merutuki sehun yang seenak jidat membawanya kesini. Harusnya kyungsoo bisa bermalas-malasan saja dihotel dari pada menunggu pria tinggi itu meeting. Atau mengunjungi baekhyun dan mengajaknya berjalan-jalan. Wajah manisnya tertekuk kesal hingga tidak menyadari _namja_ tinggi yang diumpatnya dalam hati kini tengah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"bosan menunggu _princess_?" sehun menepuk pelan bahu sempit kyungsoo membuat sang empu terlonjak kaget.

"yak hunnie. Sudah berapa kali kukatakan jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan _yeoja_ ne!" kyungsoo sepertinya lupa jika saat ini ia dan sehun sedang berada dikantor orang lain dan juga tidak menyadari seseorang yang berdiri didekat mereka tengah memandang mereka dengan mata terfokus pada kyungsoo.

"ahh _hyung_ jangan memukulku sembarangan ditempat umum. Kau bisa membuatku kehilangan wibawa" kyungsoo hanya menatap datar sehun yang sibuk mengusap bahunya akibat menjadi korban kebrutalan kyungsoo.

"salahmu sendiri _vampire_ "

"ahh aku sampai lupa _Hyung,_ aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada orang yang akan menjadi rekan kerjaku. Dia adalah adik dari pemilik disini" sehun menunjuk seseorang disamping kirinya dan memberi gesture yang meminta simungil memperkenalkan diri.

"eh, _annyeonghase,,,,"_ kyungsoo terpaku kepada sosok yang kini berdiri tinggi dihadapannya. Pria itu melemparkan senyum teduh kearah kyungsoo.

"lama tidak bertemu kyung-kyung" hanya satu orang yang memberinya nama panggilan seperti itu.

Kyungsoo berkedip pelan berusaha menyadarkan diri dari keterkejutannya. Mulutnya bergerak melafalkan sebuah nama. "chan-chan,,,"

.

.

Tbc

.

.

 _grootouders ; kakek dan nenek - dutch_

special thanks to :

Rahmah736, DKSlovePCY, Kimsoo, Sofia Magdalena, kyungsooxevreyone, kaisooship, hula, cute, guest, juga para side readers yang lain.

Mohon maaf ne jika dichap ini kesannya maksa banget ceritanya. And many many thanks masih mau terus ngikutin ff abal ini. Review lagi nee,, biar enha makin semangat buat lanjutin cerita absurd ini. Dan untuk para side readers ayoo donk enha mau denger suaranya. Hihihi,,

See you J


	8. Chapter 8

**LOVE IN THE HEART**

Cast : kaisoo / Hunsoo, all member exo

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Friendship and many more,,

Rete : T (+) mungkin

Warning : YAOI, plot pasaran, banyak flashback dan masih banyak lagi

Selamat membaca

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga orang _namja_ dengan wajah menawan duduk bersama menikmati makan siang disebuah cafe, seorang _namja_ paling kecil duduk dengan gelisah sementara dua lainnya sibuk memperhatikan gelagat dari simungil.

"apa kabarmu kyung-kyung? jika diingat-ingat Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu ne" _namja_ yang merasa dipanggil pun mendongak kearah asal suara.

"uh,, yah kau benar chanyeol ssi"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya heran mendengar kyungsoo menyerukan namanya dengan embel-embel ssi. Itu terdengar seperti orang asing. "kenapa kau memanggilku dengan sebutan ssi kyung? Apa kau sudah melupakanku eoh?" suara chanyeol terdengar merajuk sangat tidak cocok dengan tampilannya hari ini yang penuh kharisma.

"ehh,, bukan begitu chan, hanya saja kupikir panggilan kita yang dulu terlalu kekanakan, sehingga pasti tidak akan cocok jika aku masih menyebutmu dengan nama itu" kyungsoo menatap ragu kearah chanyeol, menampilkan senyum kaku dibibirnya.

"jadi menurutmu aku sudah terlalu tua begitu? Padahal aku suka sekali dengan nama panggilan darimu itu. Dan hanya kita yang boleh menyebut nama panggilan masing-masing bukan" chanyeol masih menampakan wajah merajuknya dengan bibir yang dilipat kedalam dan mengangkat dagunya tinggi.

"huft,, baiklah chan-chan. Kau sudah puas eoh"

"hahaha,, _ne naega neomu-neomu chuuayo_ " chanyeol tersenyum sangat lebar menanggapi kyungsoo. mereka melupakan fakta bahwa ditengah-tengah mereka masih ada manusia lain yang hanya diam memperhatikan interaksi kedua sahabat lama ini.

"apa kalian benar tidak ingin aku antarkan sampai hotel?" kyungsoo memandang ragu kearah sehun yang terlihat dalam mood jelek. Meski tadi chanyeol cukup pintar membangun suasana namun sehun sepertinya kurang nyaman, hal tersebut dapat dibaca dari sikap manusia pucat itu yang terus menerus diam dan hanya sedikit mengeluarkan suara.

"Terima kasih untuk tawarannya chanyeol ssi. Tapi aku dan kyungsoo _hyung_ masih ada sedikit urusan, jadi anda tidak perlu repot-repot mengantarkan kami"

"oh begitu yah. Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku duluan ne. hati-hati dijalan kyung-kyung" kyungsoo menundukan kepala saat chanyeol mengusak kecil rambutnya sebelum berlalu dengan mobil Audi hitam.

Sehun berjalan begitu saja melewati kyungsoo, sementara sang _namja_ mungil merasa heran dengan sikap sahabatnya tersebut. Sebuah taksi berhenti dipinggir trotoar berkat lambaian tangan sehun. tanpa berucap sehun langsung masuk dan mendudukan diri dikursi belakang sementara kyungsoo hanya bisa mengikuti jejak _namja_ yang lebih muda darinya.

 _"_ _waeyo_ hunnie? Dari tadi kuperhatikan kau hanya diam saja. Apa kau sakit eum?" sehun menggeser tangan kyungsoo yang meraba keningnya, berusaha memastikan keadaan _namja_ pucat disampingnya. Sementara pelaku penolakan tangan kyungsoo memalingkan wajah kearah berlawanan dan menutup mata. Kyungsoo yang mendapati sikap tak acuh dari sehun merasa khawatir dan sedikit kecewa. Baru kali ini oh sehun mengabaikannya dan kyungsoo tidak menyukai hal itu.

Sesampainya mereka dihotel sehun segera memasuki kamar miliknya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. kyungsoo yang merasa sebal sedari tadi diacuhkan terus membuntuti sehun, bahkan kini tangan mungil itu sedang menahan kenop pintu kamar yang hampir ditutup sang pemilik.

"apa yang kau mau _hyung_. Aku sedang lelah dan aku ingin segera istirahat"

"kalau begitu biarkan aku masuk" kyungsoo masih berkeras diri membuka pintu yang ditahan sehun

"aku lelah _hyung_ , sebaiknya kau kembali kekamarmu saja" desis sehun. ternyata _namja_ kecil didepannya ini cukup keras kepala sehingga membuat mood sehun yang sudah kurang baik menjadi semakin buruk.

" _andwe_ , aku akan menemanimu hunnie. _Jebal_ biarkan aku masuk"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Meski akhirnya dengan terpaksa membiarkan _namja_ kecil tersebut memasuki kamar namun sehun tetap pada posisinya didepan pintu. Kyungsoo yang sudah melangkah masuk pun kembali membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sehun.

"hunnie apa kau ada masalah eoh? Jangan membohongiku karena aku bisa membacanya dari wajahmu" ancam kyungsoo

"benarkah kau bisa membacaku? Jika memang seperti itu seharusnya kau tahu apa yang sedang menjadi masalahku saat ini eoh" kyungsoo mengernyit bingung mendapai senyum sinis dari sehun.

"aku,, tidak tahu,, aku bukan cenayang hunnie. Jika kau ada masalah denganku seharusnya kau tinggal bilang saja. Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku berbicara langsung jika ada kesalahpahaman. Lalu kenapa sekarang justru kau sendiri bersikap diam padaku" sehun semakin tersenyum remeh mendengar kekesalan kyungsoo. sementara sang empu yang ditertawakan malah semakin menekuk kesal wajah manisnya.

"apa kau mau tahu hal yang membuatku kesal eoh?" sehun memajukan langkah kearah kyungsoo yang mengakibatkankan pria kecil didepannya memacu mundur.

"sepertinya hari ini kau terlalu senang dapat bertemu kembali dengan chanyeol ssi hingga melupakan kehadiranku. Apakah wajah tampan chanyeol ssi membuatku menjadi abstrak dimatamu eoh" kyungsoo semakin terpojok oleh sehun. kini tubuhnya tak bisa lagi menghindar setelah dinding ruangan hotel ikut memenjarakannya.

"apa,,, kau marah karena chan-chan?" kyungsoo mengucap ragu yang dibalas senyum sinis sehun.

" _see. How sweet that you called his name_ "

"hunn,,"

"aku cemburu _hyung_! Aku tidak suka kau berdekatan dengannya" kyungsoo terperanjat mendengar pengakuan sehun. jadi inilah akar permasalahan yang membuat oh sehun bersikap dingin kepada dirinya.

"hunnie"

"apakah dia chanyeol cinta pertamamu? Aku benarkan _hyung_?" kyungsoo tidak bisa mengelak anggapan sehun. kepalanya mengangguk kaku mengiyakan.

"cih, sudah kuduga" sebelum sehun memutar tubuhnya menjauhi kyungsoo, _namja_ yang lebih pendek menariknya kembali.

" _miann_ membuatmu merasa kecewa padaku. Kau benar. Dia adalah chanyeol sahabat baikku dan juga cinta pertamaku. Tapi jika kau merasa cemburu padanya itu tidak benar. Semua yang ada diantara kami hanyalah masa lalu. Dan sekarang kami adalah teman" mata bulat itu menatap teduh sorot tajam yang dihujamkan _namja_ muda dihadapannya, sebagai yang lebih tua kyungsoo mencoba memberi pengertian kepada sehun.

"tapi dari cara dia menatapmu aku masih bisa melihat cinta dimatanya"

Terdengar helaan nafas lemah dari kyungsoo. sehun merupakan sosok yang sangat manja seperti kucing namun saat pria itu tengah termakan amarah maka auranya berubah menyeramkan menjadi hulk.

"hunnie dengarkan aku. jika aku bisa merubah hatiku maka aku akan memberikannya untukmu bukan untuk chanyeol atau siapapun. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir eoh. Karena saat ini aku merasa sangat nyaman bersamamu dan aku tidak suka melihatmu bersikap dingin seperti tadi" jemari kyungsoo mengusap sayang pipi tirus dihadapannya.

"meski ternyata chanyeol ssi menyukaimu apakah kau hanya akan tetap menganggapnya teman eoh?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil menghadapi sikap posesif dari seorang oh sehun. dirinya merasa seakan sedang menghadapi anak berusia 5 tahun yang takut akan kehilangan mainannya.

"bahkan jika chanyeol menyatakan perasaanya padaku pun aku tidak akan menerimanya" jawab kyungsoo mantap. Sehun segera mendekap erat tubuh mungil itu. Hatinya terlalu senang mendapati kyungsoo yang ternyata tidak memiliki perasaan lain terhadap chanyeol. _Namja_ manis yang dipeluknya pun turut melingkarkan tangannya pada punggung tegap sehun. Namun karena terlalu senang sehun melupakan bait kata kyungsoo 'jika bisa merubah hatiku' bukankah itu menunjukkan dengan jelas jika hati pria imut itu telah ada yang memiliki.

.

.

Siang ini baekhyun dan kyungsoo menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan meminum coffee dicafé langganan baekhyun. Selagi kyungsoo menemani sehun diseoul tentu saja dirinya tidak akan melewatkan hari tanpa mengunjungi sepupu tersayangnya.

"apa kau sudah mampir ke anak cabang perusahaan _hal-aboeji_ disini kyungie?" sang _namja_ yang merasa ditanya mendongakan wajahnya dari acara memakan potongan red velet.

"belum baek. Rencananya besok aku akan kesana ditemani sehun. apa kau mau ikut juga?"

" _anniyo_ , kau yang akan memimpin perusahaan itu jadi aku tidak mau repot-repot kesana" baekhyun menolak ajakan kyungsoo dengan pose congkak yang dibalas pukulan ringan menggunakan sendok oleh kyungsoo.

" _pabboya_ , kau pun cucu _hal-aboeji_ dan kau juga akan menemaniku mengurus perusahaan itu. Kau pikir kepalaku tidak akan meledak jika harus mengurus perusahaan sebesar itu sendiri." Pemilik senyum berbentuk hati itu menggerutu didepan saudara sesama mungilnya.

"tapi tetap kau kan yang paling disayang olehnya" baekhyun masih membalas dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

.

"sepertinya kau cukup dekat dengan kyung-kyung sehun ah" setelah menyelesaikan _internal meeting_ bersama sehun dan beberapa kepala divisi yang lain chanyeol kembali menyinggung soal kyungsoo. dirinya merasa penasaran dengan hubungan yang terjalin diantara keduanya. tentu saja melihat dari antusiasnya kemarin saat bertemu kembali dengan kyungsoo dapat dipastikan _namja_ dengan telinga lebar tersebut masih memiliki sejumput perasaan lama.

"ne, bahkan sangat dekat chanyeol ssi"

"aiee,, jangan memanggilku terlalu formal seperti itu. Kau bisa memanggilku _hyung_ , karena aku dan kyungsoo seumuran" sehun hanya menatap datar cengiran lebar pria bermarga park itu.

"akan ku usahakan. dan juga mengenai kyungsoo _hyung_ kami bukan hanya sekedar dekat tapi dia adalah calon kekasihku jadi kuharap anda tidak terlalu dekat dengannya" intonasi suara sehun masih tetap datar saat berbicara sementara chanyeol yang merasa sedikit diancam mendelik tidak suka.

"maaf sehun ah, tapi mendengar yang kau katakan tadi bahwa kyungsoo adalah calon pacarmu itu berarti masih ada kesempatan untuk orang lain sepertiku bukan? Lagipula aku bukan termasuk kedalam kategori orang lain, karena aku adalah sahabatnya" sahut chanyeol tak mau kalah.

"tentu aku tahu jika anda adalah sahabatnya dan juga mantan kekasih dari baekhyun ssi sepupu kyungsoo. benarkan" chanyeol mengerutkan wajah tidak suka mendengar pernyataan sehun sementara _namja_ yang lebih muda terus memberikan tatapan menantang.

" _well_ , sepertinya kita tidak akan bisa menjadi teman yang baik. Namun Karena kau adalah partner bisnis yifan _hyung_ yang berarti menjadi partner kerjaku disini, aku harap kau bisa bersikap professional dalam pekerjaan" berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak meninju hidung mancung pria yang lebih muda chanyeol menghela nafas keras.

" _off course_ chanyeol ssi. Anda tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tahu kapan harus membedakan masalah pekerjaan dengan internal kehidupanku" sorot mata permusuhan menguar dari dua orang yang saling berhadapan, padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu mereka berdiskusi dengan damai permasalahan kantor.

.

.

" _ne arraseo_. Aku akan mengusahakan agar rencana kita berjalan dengan baik. Untuk urusan disana aku serahkan padamu mickey ah" yunho menutup sambungan telepon dengan sahabatnya diluar. Kini ia mengambil posisi duduk dihadapan anak dan menantunya yang sedari tadi menatap penuh keingintahuan. Yunho tersenyum kecil sebelum memberi penjelasan.

"sama dengan apa yang sudah kita bicarakan sebelumnya, untuk beberapa hari baekhyun harus mengambil libur dari kampusnya karena pihak keluarga jongin ingin mengenalkan baekhyun secara resmi kepada kerabat dan _colega_ mereka di inggris. Namun kali ini ada tambahan rencana lainnya" heechul dan hanggeng mengernyit bingung dengan maksud dari 'tambahan rencana lain' kalimat _appa_ mereka.

"rencana lain, apa maksud _aboeji_?"

"kyungsoo akan pergi menemani baekhyun kelondon karena disana aku dan yoochun telah mengatur pertemuannya dengan cucu keluarga kim yang lainnya" mendengar hal itu sontak membuat kedua pasangan byun memekik kaget bersamaan.

" _mwo_? apa _aboeji_ bermaksud menjodohkan kyungsoo sama seperti baekhyun juga?"

"bukan menjodohkan, hanya bermaksud mengenalkan saja. Pasangan kim lah yang mengusulkan ide ini. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar tertarik dengan cucuku tersayang" senyum mengembang dibibir yunho mengingat antusiasme dari yoochun dan junsu saat mereka bercengkrama ditaman mansion milik keluarga kim.

"jika ujung-ujungnya _aboeji_ ingin mereka bersama seperti baekhyun dan jongin itu sama saja" cibir heechul yang disambut tawa ringan oleh orang paling tua diantara mereka.

.

.

Tok tok tok

Minseok menengadahkan kepalanya kearah pintu, mencari tahu siapa pelaku pengetukan tersebut hingga sebuah kepala muncul dari baliknya dan tersenyum ragu-ragu.

"apa aku boleh masuk _hyung_? _Miann_ mengganggu waktumu ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan" melihat kyungsoo hanya berdiri didepan pintu ruangannya membuat minseok menghela nafas pelan. Yah dirinya sadar bahwa mereka bekerja ditempat yang sama sehingga akan sulit baginya untuk terus menghindari makhluk manis tersebut.

"masuklah kyung. Dan katakan apa yang kau perlukan" jawaban bernada datar dari minseok membuat _namja_ muda itu kembali berpikir untuk mundur. Namun tekad kyungsoo yang sudah bulat meyakinkan hatinya untuk tetap melangkah maju. Tidak mungkin dia membiarkan keadaan seperti perang dingin antar rusia dan amerika terus berlanjut.

",,,,,"

kyungsoo kini sudah didepan meja minseok namun dirinya masih bingung harus memulai pembicaraan darimana.

" _to the point_ saja do kyungsoo, masih banyak yang harus aku lakukan" lagi-lagi intonasi suara minseok sedingin es membuat _namja_ pemilik senyum hati itu memejamkan erat matanya sebentar sebelum memulai percakapan.

" _hyung_ , aku merasa jika akhir-akhir ini sikapmu berubah padaku. Begitu pun dengan jongdae _hyung_. A,, apa,, aku melakukan kesalahan?" menarik nafas dalam dengan kepala menunduk, kyungsoo memasang telinganya tajam siap mendengar alasan dari _namja_ berpipi chubby tersebut.

"tidak" tukas minseok cepat, lagi-lagi dan lagi masih datar

" _keundhe_ , sikapmu berbeda _hyung_ tidak seperti biasanya. Jika aku melakukan salah pada kalian kumohon katakanlah. Aku sedih jika orang-orang yang kusayangi bersikap menjauh" yah inilah kyungsoo, selalu merasa peka terhadap orang lain, sehingga para orang terdekatnya pun tidak akan bisa marah terlalu lama padanya.

Minseok bangkit dari singgasananya dan melangkah mendekati _namja_ yang sama mungil dengannya. Berdiri berhadapan dan mengarahkan tangannya bersidekap didada. "kau sedih jika orang yang kau sayangi menjauhimu? Bagaimana jika itu karena ulahmu sendiri?"

Dahi mulus kyungsoo mengernyit mendengar ucapan sarkastik dari minseok. Sebenarnya apa salah kyungsoo dimata mereka, batin kyungsoo mengerang. " a,, apa maksud _hyung_?"

" _okay_ , aku ingin bertanya terlebih dahulu padamu kyung. Bagaimana jika ada orang terdekatmu yang menusukmu dari belakang? Orang yang kau sayangi mencoba mengambil apa yang menjadi milikmu, lalu apakah kau masih akan menganggap orang tersebut sebagai bagian penting dalam hidupmu atau justru kau akan membencinya seumur hidupmu?"

" _hyung_ ,,,"

"jawab saja kyung" kali ini minseok sedikit menaikan oktaf suaranya

"a,, aku akan tetap memaafkannya" meski terkejut namun kyungsoo berusaha menjawab apa yang ditanyakan padanya.

"lalu bagaimana jika posisi itu dibalik. Justru Kau lah yang mengambil hak milik orang lain. Apakah kau berharap akan dimaafkan juga"

",,,,,,"

"aku kecewa padamu kyung. Selama ini kyungsoo yang aku kenal selalu menjadi sosok yang paling mengerti orang-orang disekitarnya. Aku sangat menyukai kebaikkan hatimu. Tapi kini setelah aku mengetahuinya aku benar-benar kecewa padamu" minseok menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan sementara kyungsoo semakin tidak megerti arah pembicaraan pria yang lebih tua.

" _hyung_ kumohon katakanlah dengan lebih jelas apa kesalahanku"

"kau berselingkuh dengan jongin dibalik baekhyun kan? Kau tidak bisa mengelak lagi kyung. Aku dan jongdae melihat kalian tengah berciuman dipantai dadepo malam sebelum jongin kembali kelondon" mata bulat itu semakin membola akibat efek terkejut oleh ucapan minseok. Jadi saat itu apa yang tengah mereka lakukan diketahui oleh orang lain. Seluruh tubuh kyungsoo melemas seketika, perasaan bersalah dan malu menyeruak memenuhi rongga dadanya. Inikah alasan minseok dan jongdae menjadi dingin padanya. jika benar maka dia berhak mendapatkan semua perlakuan ini karena memang dirinya yang salah.

"kau melihatnya? Aku,," sejenak kyungsoo menatap minseok yang kini tengah mencongkakkan dagu kearahnya. "aku tidak akan mengelaknya karena apa yang kalian lihat itu memang terjadi. Namun aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud merebut jongin dari baekhyun, aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah melakukan itu. Dan semua yang terjadi saat itu adalah salahku. Aku mengerti jika kau dan jongdae _hyung_ membenciku karena aku pantas untuk mendapatkannya" cicit namja yang lebih muda dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis. melihat mata kyungsoo yang berkaca-kaca membuat _namja_ berpipi chubby itu merasa bersalah. Tidak seharusnya ia menghukum kyungsoo. memang apa yang dilakukan kyungsoo dan jongin saat itu adalah salah, namun bukanlah hak bagi ia dan jongdae untuk menghakimi, terlebih dirinya pun belum tahu pasti seluk beluk permasalahan yang sebenarnya terjadi.

" _miannhe,_ aku tidak membencimu. Aku hanya kecewa dengan sikapmu kyung. Bagaimana mungkin kyungie kecilku yang seperti malaikat bisa bermain hati dibalik saudara sendiri. Aku dan jongdae hanya kecewa dan menyayangkan hal itu" tangan lentik minseok mengusap kecil surai hitam kyungsoo yang tengah mengeluarkan kesedihan didalam dekapannya, tidak lupa mulutnya berbisik 'tidak apa-apa' 'sudahlah' 'semua akan baik-baik saja' guna menenangkan _namja_ yang lebih muda untuk menghentikan tangisannya.

"ne, semua salahku _hyung_. Tidak seharusnya hal itu terjadi. Tapi aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku akan memperjuangkan hubungan baekhyun dan jongin" air mata yang mengalir dipipi terusap kasar oleh sang pemilik tidak memperdulikan apakah nanti hal tersebut akan melukai kulit mulusnya.

"aku percaya padamu kyungie. Tapi jika aku boleh tahu apakah kau mencintai kim jongin?"

 ** _DEG_**

seketika tatapan kyungsoo kosong mendengar pertanyaan minseok, sesuatu yang tajam menusuk didalam dadanya. Mencoba berupaya menenangkan diri dengan mnghirup nafas dalam.

"bagaimana perasaanku padanya tidaklah penting _hyung_. Yang pasti pertunangan jongin dan baekhyun akan tetap berlanjut sesuai dengan yang telah direncanakan keluarga kami" minseok tahu ada gurat sedih saat kyungsoo mengatakannya. Dan kini dirinya mulai memahami sedikit permasalahan yang terjadi. Setelah sebelumnya ia mendengar pertengkaran jongin dan jongdae, Jongin dengan jelas menyatakan dirinya mencintai sosok yang sudah dianggap adik oleh minseok, dan saat ini dirinya pun dapat membaca bias cinta yang coba disembunyikan oleh kyungsoo.

"aku tidak tahu jika ternyata kau sangat terluka dalam kisah ini kyung. Maafkan aku ne yang telah berprasangka buruk padamu sebelumnya. aku percaya kau adalah _namja_ yang kuat. Kelak kau akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan pengganti yang lebih" kembali memeluk sosok yang telah lama dikenalnya kyungsoo tersenyum miris tanpa sepengetahuan minseok.

'I hope so,' batin kyungsoo

.

.

Malam ini ada yang berbeda dari biasanya untuk kyungsoo. karena secara tiba-tiba sehun mengajaknya makan malam diluar tidak lagi merengek meminta dibuatkan makanan oleh kyungsoo diapartemen pria pucat tersebut.

"hmm, ada angin apa kau mengajakku _dinner_ disini hunnie?" sang _namja_ tampan yang mengunakan kemeja berwarna navy itu tersenyum misterius.

"aku hanya mencari suasana baru. Aku kasihan padamu yang terus menjadi asisten rumah tanggaku. Yah anggap saja kali ini aku sedang berbaik hati mentrakrirmu" selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya kepala sehun langsung mendapat jitakan sayang dari _namja_ yang lebih pendek.

"yak! Jadi selama ini kau pikir aku pembantumu eoh? Lain kali aku tidak akan mau membuatkanmu makanan meski kau bersujud padaku" melihat kyungsoo mendelik kesal kearahnya sehun justru semakin tertawa lebar.

"hahaha, _miannhe_.. aku hanya bercanda _my prince_ " sehun membungkukan badan menunjukan gesture hormat seorang pangeran kepada sang putri yang semakin membuat _namja_ mungil tersebut kesal.

"jika tahu begini lebih baik aku makan malam dirumah saja" gerutu simungil

Masing-masing dari mereka telah mendudukan diri dikursi yang disediakan. Tanpa memesan makanan terlebih dahulu beberapa pramusaji telah mendatangi meja mereka dan menghidangkan menu pembuka beserta sebotol anggur dan bucket ice yang diletakkan ditengah meja. Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, apa sehun sudah melakukan reservasi sebelumnya sehingga semuanya sudah tersaji tanpa repot-repot memilih menu.

"jangan melamun saja _hyung_ , sebaiknya kau cicipi dulu makanan ini" tangan kecil itu mengambil sendok disamping mangkuk cream soup miliknya dan mulai merasakan lembut cream yang berpadu susu sebagai bahan campuran dari sup tersebut.

" _mashta_ , tapi apa kau yang sudah menyiapkan semua ini sebelumnya hunnie? Kita bahkan belum membuka menu untuk memesan" semua rasa penasaran kyungsoo hanya ditanggapi senyum kecil. Sehun memilih berdiam diri dan melanjutkan kegiatan makannya.

Tidak lama berselang seorang pramusaji kembali kemeja mereka dengan membawa hidangan utama, kyungsoo yang sedari tadi bingung semakin mengerutkan keningnya dalam melihat tingkah cuek sehun. belum sempat kyungsoo melontarkan banyak pertanyaan yang tertata rapi dibenaknya dua orang pemusik datang menghampiri sisi meja mereka. Dengan seseorang yang tengah mengayuh biola dibahu dan seorang lagi menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan suara sopran.

Berbanding terbalik dengan kyungsoo yang tengah membulatkan mata dan memasang wajah terkejut khas miliknya, oh sehun yang duduk disebrang meja tetap saja meneruskan acara makan tanpa merasa terganggu oleh iringan musik yang kini menyapa indera pendengarannya. Selepas meminum anggur digelas dan sedikit menyeka bibirnya menggunakan tissue sehun beranjak bangkit dari kursinya dan bersimpuh disisi kiri tempat duduk kyungsoo. melihat tingkah sehun _namja_ bermata bulat itu semakin dibuat terkejut.

"Aku memang sengaja menyiapkan semua hal ini khusus untukmu. kupikir selama ini kau telah cukup mengetahui seberapa besar perasaan yang kumiliki padamu _hyung_. Dan malam ini aku akan mengulangi kembali dengan lantang. AKU OH SEHUN MENCINTAIMU DO KYUNGSOO, MAUKAH KAU MENERIMA HATIKU?" suara berat sehun dengan lugas mengutarakan pernyataan cintanya kepada kyungsoo. Iris mata keduanya beradu dengan arti yang berbeda. Melihat keterdiaman dari yang ditanya sehun kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"bolehkah aku meminta jawabannya sekarang _hyung_?"

Nafas kyungsoo tanpa sadar terhenti. Pria mungil itu tercekat mendengar semua kalimat sehun barusan. Mata bulatnya menatap _namja_ yang lebih muda dengan banyak pemikiran yang melintas. Rasanya kyungsoo ingin menangis saat ini juga, terharu dengan semua sikap dari pria tampan ini. Kyungsoo memandang kearah pria yang kini bersimpuh dihadapannya dengan mata yang berkaca, sungguh hati siapapun akan luluh jika diperlakukan dengan begitu special seperti yang selalu sehun tunjukan untuknya. Namun dirinya merasa bahwa selama ini ia adalah makhluk yang paling jahat didunia karena belum bisa membalas perasaan sehun. kyungsoo sungguh merutuki kebodohannya yang hingga detik ini masih menyimpan rapat perasaan terlarangnya.

'sehun adalah pria yang sangat sempurna bahkan terlalu sempurna untukku, semua perlakuannya, semua ketulusannya. Dan mungkin inilah saatnya bagiku untuk membalas semua kebaikan dan segala hal yang sudah sehun berikan. Namun kenapa hatiku benar-benar dilema, aku benci dengan diriku, aku benci dengan keegoisanku yang masih menyimpan perasaan untuk _dia_. Aku sangat jahat. Maafkan aku hunnie. _God help me, what should I choose_?' batin kyungsoo berkecamuk.

"hunnie, aku,,,,"

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Special thanks chap 7 to :

Rina271, guest, lovesoo, kyungsooxeveryone, , rahma736, sofia Magdalena, DKSlovePCY.

.

.

Oh yah, enha mau kasih penjelasan dikit. Waktu itu ada yang nanyain enha ini chapnya masih flashback atau sudah maju. Jawabannya adalah ini semua masih flashback dari cerita kyungsoo. waktu sebenarnya adalah malam terakhir sebelum hari pernikahan baekhyun dan jongin –bisa dibaca kembali chap 2 nya-.

Maaf yah aku lupa infoin.

Jika ada yang mau ditanyain lagi, silahkan enha dengan seneng hati akan menjawabnya.

Ada yang nunggu moment kaisoo? Atau mau moment hunsoo nya dibanyakin? Kira-kira chap depan milik siapa yah momentnya? Hehehehee

 _Don't forget to leave review ne, even it's only one word._

See you J


	9. Chapter 9

Maaf,,, tidak bisa melanjutkan dulu,, butuh waktu menenangkan diri,,, enha hilang feel nih,,,, jika sudah tenang pasti akan coba enha lanjutkan,,


	10. Chapter 10

**LOVE IN THE HEART**

Cast : kaisoo / Hunsoo, all member exo

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Friendship and many more,,

Rete : T (+) mungkin

Warning : YAOI, plot pasaran, banyak flashback dan masih banyak lagi

Selamat membaca

.

.

.

.

Sehun tersenyum memandang langit-langit kamar. Sungguh malam ini adalah malam yang paling membahagiakan untuknya. Setelah membutuhkan waktu dan perjuangan yang panjang akhirnya _namja_ yang sangat ia puja kini berhasil ia miliki. Semua kerja keras sehun telah terbayarkan.

 **"** **hunnie aku,,,," sehun menahan nafas menunggu kyungsoo melanjutkan kalimatnya.**

 **"** **aku tidak punya alasan untuk mengucap tidak pada pria sebaik dirimu" seutas senyum yang kyungsoo berikan segera berbalas dekapan erat oleh sehun. tidak lupa disertai tepuk tangan para pengiring musik yang menyaksikan acara tersebut.**

 **"** ** _gomawo hyung_** **. Aku janji akan selalu menjaga mu dengan baik"** **kyungsoo menganggukkan kepala mempercayai, dirinya yakin bahwa sehun pasti akan bisa menepati janji yang diucapkan, namun jika janji itu dipertanyakan untuknya apakah ia akan sanggup menepatinya?**

Senyum dibibir _namja_ pucat itu semakin lebar membayangkan bahwa hari esok akan menyambutnya dengan ceria tentu saja itu dikarenakan oleh sang _namja_ mungil pemilik hatinya.

.

.

Acara sarapan pagi dikediaman keluarga Do berlangsung dengan khidmat. Tidak banyak suara yang keluar selain bunyi dentingan sendok dan garpu. Namun kesunyian itu segera terpecahkan dengan kedatangan maid yang menghampiri kursi kyungsoo.

" _jeosonghabnida_ tuan muda. Tuan oh datang dan menunggu anda didepan" kyungsoo menengok kearah maid tersebut dan mengerutkan wajah bingung.

"hunnie datang? _arraseo_ , _Gomawo ajhumma_ " sang maid membungkukkan badannya dan melangkah keluar.

"tumben sekali sehun datang pagi-pagi kesini kyungie? Biasanya kalian lebih sering berkencan saat malam hari" godaan dari heechul sukses membuat kyungsoo dan yunho mendelik kesal kearahnya. Do Yunho bahkan terbatuk mendengar kata 'kencan dimalam hari'.

"ehmm,, jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh diruang makan chulie ah. Dan kau kyungie sebenarnya ada hubungan apa antara kau dengan anak pucat itu? Kenapa dia selalu menempel padamu" kyungsoo yang mendapat pertanyaan intimidasi dari orang paling tua dikeluarga Do mendadak gugup, mencoba mencari cara untuk kabur.

"aku akan menemui hunnie dulu _hal-aboeji_ , kasian jika dia menunggu terlalu lama" Dengan segera ia bangkit dari kursinya dan pamit untuk menemui sehun diruang tamu. Tentu saja usaha berkelit kyungsoo membuat yunho semakin merengut tidak suka.

"hunnie, _waeyo_? Tumben sekali pagi-pagi kau kesini. Kau juga tidak mengabariku dulu" mendengar ocehan dari sang kekasih sehun justru tersenyum manis, tubuh tegap itu berdiri melangkah mendekati _namja_ yang lebih pendek serta menangkup kedua pipi gembil dihadapannya, tidak lupa mendaratkan sebuah kecupan didahi sang pemilik. Sontak hal tersebut membuat tubuh kyungsoo menegang ditempat.

" _morning kiss_ " tangan kurus sehun mencubit pipi bulat yang selalu tampak menggemaskan dimatanya guna menyadarkan sang pemilik dari keterkejutan.

"a,,a,, yak! Jangan menciumku sembarangan. Apalagi ini dirumah, bagaimana jika _hal-aboeji_ atau _samchon_ melihatnya" kyungsoo mengomeli sehun berusaha menutupi semburat merah yang muncul pada wajahnya namun semua itu hanya ditanggapi kekehan dari _namja_ tinggi.

"aku sengaja datang kemari tentu saja untuk menjemput kekasih cantikku ini. Mulai sekarang kau tidak usah membawa mobil. Biar aku yang akan menjadi sopir pribadimu" kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas, sehun benar-benar memperlakukan dirinya secara berlebihan. Kyungsoo tahu bahwa sehun juga memiliki pekerjaan yang cukup menyita waktu dan akan bertambah repot jika ia juga masuk dalam daftar kesibukan sehun.

"kau tidak perlu seperti ini hunnie, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu. Lagipula aku masih harus bolak balik dari kantor kecafe jadi tidak mungkin jika aku terus bergantung padamu" sehun yang mendengar pernyataan dari kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya menolak. Dasar oh sehun sikepala batu. sikapnya sama seperti jongin, pikir kyungsoo. Mengingat nama jongin mendadak membuat raut wajah manis itu berubah sendu.

"baiklah hari ini ku terima tawaranmu. Ngomong-ngomong Apa kau sudah makan hunnie? Ayo ikut, kami sedang sarapan tadi sebelum kau datang" ajakan dari kyungsoo tentu saja disambut dengan suka cita oleh _namja_ yang lebih tinggi.

Setelah sehun ikut bergabung dimeja makan beberapa pasang mata menatap kearah mereka penuh keingintahuan. Sementara sosok yang ditatap hanya menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

"tumben sekali kau datang pagi-pagi seperti ini sehun ah" hanggeng mengutarakan pertanyaan yang tersimpan dikepala tiga orang tertua dikeluarga Do.

"aku bermaksud menjemput kyungsoo _hyung, samchon_ "

"memangnya kenapa kau sampai menjemputnya sepagi ini sehun ssi. Apa kalian berencana akan pergi keluar hari ini? Kyungie ah seingat _hal-aboeji_ hari ini akan ada _internal_ _meeting_ dengan bagian _finance_ dan _tax_ bukan?" yunho menyahut cepat ucapan sehun sehingga membuat suasana diruang makan keluarga Do mendadak menjadi tegang.

" _anniyo hal-aboeji_. Sehun menjemputku bukan karena kami akan pergi keluar tapi dia hanya akan mengantarkanku kekantor" mendengar ucapan sang cucu membuat yunho merasa sedikit tenang. Namun sepertinya masih ada yang mengganjal dipikiran pria yang telah berumur lebih dari setengah abad ini.

"sebenarnya ada hubungan apa diantara kalian? Kyungie Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi" tatapan mata tajam milik yunho menatap bergantian kearah dua _namja_ muda disisi kanannya, membuat kedua makhluk yang ditatap berubah menjadi salah tingkah.

"saya adalah kekasih dari kyungsoo _hyung_. Mohon _hal-aboeji, samchon_ dan _imo_ merestui hubungan kami" sehun yang berdiri dari kursinya langsung membungkuk hormat kearah tiga _namja_ paruh baya dihadapannya. pernyataan sehun barusan tentunya sukses membuat beberapa pasang mata disana membelalak tercengang. Bahkan heechul sampai tersedak minumannya sendiri

Sementara kyungsoo yang takut jika para tetua dikeluarganya menentang hubungan mereka hanya bisa menundukan kepala. Melihat hal itu sehun -sang _namja_ yang telah lantang memproklamirkan hubungan mereka- menggenggam tangan mungil itu erat, membuat sang pemilik tangan mendongak kearahnya. Tatapan teduh mata sehun seolah meyakinkan kyungsoo bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"hidupmu adalah kau yang berhak menentukan kyungie. Jika kau merasa ini adalah pilihan yang membuatmu bahagia. Maka kami pasti akan mendukungmu" heechul berusaha bersikap bijak menengahi permasalahan yang ada. Mendengar pernyataan yang baru saja _imo_ nya katakan tak ayal membuat kyungsoo dan sehun dapat bernafas lega. Senyum serta lontaran ucapan terimakasih tak luput diurai oleh pasangan baru ini.

Selepas sehun dan kyungsoo yang telah pergi, yunho duduk dengan tenang ditengah gazebo miliknya. Lagi-lagi ia menarik nafas dalam memandangi taman belakang rumah besarnya. Taman indah ini sengaja dibuat atas permintaan orang yang paling dicintainya, dulu taman ini selalu dirawat dengan baik oleh mendiang sang istri. Bunga warna warni selalu bermekaran mengelilingi area taman. Rumput-rumput hijau pun tidak pernah dibiarkan tumbuh tinggi agar selalu nyaman untuk dijadikan pijakan. Dan hingga kini kebun Bunga favorit sang istri pun masih tampak asri dan sejuk, tentu saja itu semua berkat perintahnya kepada maid-maid serta ketelatenan dari cucu kebanggaannya, kyungsoo yang membantu menjaga keelokan tempat ini.

"ayah tampak tidak senang mendengar hubungan kyungie dan sehun?" putra pertama yunho datang dengan membawa nampan berisi gelas-gelas teh ocha kesukaan sang _appa_. kehadiran tiba-tiba heechul membuat orang yang ia panggil ayah tersentak kaget dari lamunan.

"bukan aku tidak menyukai, tapi kau tau sendiri bahwa aku sudah berniat untuk mengenalkan kyungsoo dengan cucu dari yoochun dan junsu. jika sekarang kyungie sudah memiliki kekasih lalu apa gunanya semua rencana itu" mendengar nada kekecewaan yang terselip dari pernyataan sang _appa_ membuat heechul mengarahkan tanganya untuk mengusap lembut lengan yang masih kokoh disampingnya.

"bukankah _aboeji_ bilang hanya ingin mengenalkan dan tidak bermaksud menjodohkannya, kupikir jika _aboeji_ menjelaskan seperti itu kyungie pasti akan mengerti" yunho menatap ragu anak sulungnya sebelum lagi-lagi helaan nafas lirih ia keluarkan.

"awalnya kupikir jika memungkinkan aku pun ingin kyungsoo berjodoh dengan cucu dari yoochun itu"

" _aboeji_ untuk masalah pedamping hidup biar kita serahkan hal tersebut pada kyungsoo. dia lah yang akan menjalaninya, jadi akan lebih baik jika semua itu sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkannya bukan berdasarkan paksaan dari kita" mendengar ucapan dari heechul, yunho tersenyum tipis membenarkan.

"aku pun awalnya sempat ragu untuk menjodohkan baekhyun dengan jongin. Saat itu kupikir jika baekhyun tidak memiliki kecocokan maka aku akan membatalkan perjodohan ini. Karena bagaimanapun kebahagiaan baekhyun adalah yang terpenting. Namun saat melihat baekhyun yang tampak bahagia ketika menatap jongin aku merasa sangat senang. Ternyata perjodohan ini memang diterima baekhyun bukan berdasarkan keterpaksaan tapi hatinya juga ikut menerima" tambah heechul.

kini sepasang ayah dan anak itu tersenyum bersama memandang kearah bunga-bunga yang bermekaran dengan warna-warni layaknya pelangi hingga membuat setiap mata yang memandang menjadi terhipnotis akan keindahannya.

.

.

.

Namja dengan kulit tan bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Sesekali erangan kecil keluar dari celah bibir tebal itu. hingga tidak berselang lama obsidian tajam miliknya terbuka sempurna. Jongin bangkit dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada _dashboard_ , ia menarik nafas perlahan secara teratur. Malam ini dia baru saja mendapatkan mimpi buruk. Dan sepertinya ia akan susah untuk kembali terpejam mengingat mimpi buruk yang ia alami adalah sesuatu yang sangat menyedihkan. Diarahkan tanganya untuk mengambil ponsel yang terletak diatas nakas sisi ranjangnya. Jemarinya mengusap halus potret seorang pria dengan senyum paling menawan dalam hidupnya. Sungguh mimpi yang baru saja dialaminya benar-benar membuatnya serasa terjepit. Dan sosok yang kini dipandanginya merupakan pemain utama dalam bayangan buruk tersebut.

" _I do missing you, in everyday, in everynight you're always in my mind, please tell me how could I through this stupid feeling? Even I did try so hard there is no change. You killed me softly hyung_ " jongin merasa putus asa. Baginya berusaha melupakan kyungsoo sama dengan merenggut cara bernafas dari hidupnya. Ia sudah menyerah dari usaha mempertahankan kyungsoo, namun menyerah dari hatinya untuk tetap mencintai _namja_ mungil tersebut adalah sesuatu yang tidak mungkin dapat dilakukan. Semakin ia mencoba menghapus semua perasaan itu maka rasa sakit yang ia dapatkan sebanyak usaha yang dijalaninya. Sungguh rasanya seperti mengiris organ dalam tubuhmu sendiri.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sibuk membalas chat pada ponselnya, tentu saja hal itu membuat _namja_ tampan yang berstatus kekasihnya merengut sebal. Dengan tiba-tiba tangan panjang sehun merampas ponsel yang dipegang kyungsoo mengakibatkan pekikan kaget dari sang pemilik ponsel.

"yak! Hunnie, kembalikan ponsel ku _eoh_. Aku sedang membalas pesan temanku" tangan pendek kyungsoo mencoba menggapai ponsel yang kini diacungkan dengan tinggi oleh sehun.

" _anniyo_ , karena ponsel ini kau jadi mengacuhkan aku. Aku tidak suka _hyung_. Lagi pula siapa sih orang yang masih berchat ria denganmu malam-malam begini" sehun mencoba membuka aplikasi pesan dihandphone kyungsoo namun segera terhenti ketika melihat nama dari sang pengirim pesan.

Kyungsoo yang mendapati raut wajah sehun yang tiba-tiba muram mendadak merasa ciut. Dalam hati Ia bergumam pasti _namja_ pucat ini marah. Dan pemikiran kyungsoo tersebut sama sekali tidak meleset. Tatapan mata tajam sehun segera melayang kearahnya.

"cih, jadi ini yang membuatmu sibuk dan mengabaikan aku?" dingin dan menusuk intonasi yang sehun keluarkan.

"I,,ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan hunnie. Kami hanya berkomunikasi layaknya teman. Jika kau tidak percaya kau bisa membaca semua chat-anku dengan nya dari awal" menyadari aura kemarahan dari sang kekasih _namja_ pendek tersebut segera menundukan kepala. Kyungsoo merutuki kebodohannya yang terlalu asyik bercanda ria dipesan dengan chanyeol. Dirinya pasrah jika saat ini sehun memaki atau bahkan memukul tubuhnya demi meluapkan emosi.

"tatap aku _hyung_ "

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya kecil menolak untuk melihat sorot tajam sehun saat ini. Melihat perintahnya tidak dilakukan, sehun semakin menggeram marah.

"KUBILANG TATAP AKU"

kyungsoo Berjenggit kaget mau tak mau ia mendongakkan kepala, mata bulat itu mulai berkaca-kaca mendengar nada membentak yang sehun tujukan kepadanya. Ponsel berwarna putih yang menjadi saksi kemarahan sehun segera dilempar keatas sofa kemudian Membawa kaki panjang miliknya melangkah mendekati _namja_ yang lebih tua.

"sebenarnya apa arti aku bagimu _hyung_? Bagaimana mungkin kau lebih menyibukkan diri dengan pria lain sementara kekasihmu dengan sangat jelas berada disampingmu" kali ini nada suara sehun melembut, namun kyungsoo dapat menangkap makna sedih didalamnya. Lagi kepala kyungsoo menggeleng.

"ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan hunnie. Chanyeol hanya sedang bercerita kepadaku. _Miann_ sudah membuatmu marah"

"heh,, apa mungkin maksud dari kata-kata 'bantu aku untuk belajar mencintaimu secara perlahan' Karena kau masih mencintai chanyeol ssi? Masih belum bisa melupakan sosok cinta pertamamu? Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak kembali padanya saja! Bukankah sepupumu akan menikah dengan _namja_ lain jadi itu berarti kau dan chanyeol ssi bisa,," belum sempat sehun menyelesaikan ucapannya sebuah tamparan melayang dipipinya. Kyungsoo sang pelaku menganga tak percaya akan hal yang baru saja dilakukannya. Sementara _namja_ tinggi dihadapannya menelan pahit sikap kyungsoo.

kyungsoo mundur secara perlahan, kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya disofa berwarna cream tersebut. Membawa tangan mungilnya menutupi seluruh wajah dan menangis tersedu. Sehun yang melihat hal itu kini merasa bersalah. Kaki jenjang sehun ditekuk hingga tinggi badannya menyamai dengan tinggi kyungsoo yang duduk disofa. Mengarahkan tangannya mengusap pelan surai hitam sang kekasih dan mengambil tangan itu agar dapat memperlihatkan wajah manis yang kini tampak berantakan.

" _miannhae_ , aku tidak bermaksud menuduhmu" jemari panjang sehun mengusap garis-garis air mata yang tercetak dipipi gembil kyungsoo.

Meski air mata itu telah berhenti keluar, namun kyungsoo masih terisak sesenggukan, membuat pria pucat itu segera mendekap tubuh sang kekasih.

" _uljima_ , aku minta maaf sudah terbawa emosi" kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya didada sehun, dengan perlahan ia merenggangkan pelukan kekasihnya.

" _anniyo_ , aku yang salah sudah mengabaikanmu. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf hunnie. Ini,,,," dengan ragu tangan kyungsoo meraba bekas tamparan yang memerah dipipi sehun. hati kyungsoo serasa dihimpit rasa bersalah.

"pasti sakit hunnie,,, aku,, aku jahat ne?" air mata kembali keluar dari kedua mata bulat miliknya

" _gwaenchanh-a_ , jangan menangis lagi kumohon. Justru aku akan semakin merasa bersalah padamu _hyung_ "

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya. Kembali menyusup kedalam pelukan hangat sehun. sungguh dia sangat merasa bersalah telah berbuat kasar kepada pria sebaik sehun. seharusnya sehun lah yang menamparnya karena cemburu akan tingkah laku kyungsoo, bukan dirinya yang justru memberikan bekas memerah dipipi putih sehun. kyungsoo merasa dirinya benar-benar beruntung bisa memiliki _namja_ berhati emas seperti sehun.

.

.

.

"bagaimana dengan persiapan acaranya siwon ah?"

" _oh my gosh Dad_ , kalian baru saja tiba dari lisse dan malah memikirkan soal acara tersebut? Lebih baik _mom and dad_ beristirahat saja dulu. Kalian tenang saja untuk masalah persiapan kibum sudah mengaturnya dengan pihak _EO_ "

Siwon yang baru saja menjemput kedua orang tuanya yang datang dari negeri kincir angin hanya dapat menghembuskan nafas lelah. Kedua orang tuanya sangat _excited_ sekali bahkan mereka berdua lah pihak yang menggagaskan terciptanya pesta ini.

"baiklah, sampai dirumah nanti aku akan langsung beristirahat. Kau sangat jelas menyindirku sudah tua" meski junsu sudah memasuki usia senja namun tingkah laku merajuknya masih sama ketika saat ia masih muda.

"bukan begitu _mom_ , meski kau sudah tua tapi kau masih sangat cantik. Lihatlah. _Dad_ bahkan tidak bisa berpaling darimu" yoochun menimpali godaan sang anak dengan memeluk pundak pasangan hidupnya. Mendapati sepasang anak dan ayah yang menggodanya bersama membuat junsu malu dan memilih menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik pundak sang 'suami'.

" _by the way, when does baekhyunie come to here_?"

" _I still don't know yet. Perhaps in this week_. Chullie _will inform me later after they get the flight_ " yoochun menganggukan kepalanya mendengar jawaban dari siwon.

.

.

.

"kyungie kemarilah, _hal-aboeji_ ingin bicara sesuatu"

Kyungsoo pun melangkah mendekati sang kakek yang tengah duduk disofa. Salah satu tempat favorite yunho yang lain adalah perpustakan mini milik keluarga Do.

" _waeyo hal-aboeji_ , Apa aku melakukan kesalahan dengan pekerjaanku?" yunho terkekeh melihat raut cemas yang ditunjukan cucunya. Dengan gemas ia mengusak rambut hitam kyungsoo.

"ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan urusan pekerjaaan. Kau tenang saja. Aku hanya ingin bilang minggu ini kau akan menemani baekhyun pergi ke London" ucapan santai dari sang kakek membuat bola mata kyungsoo hampr saja terlepas. What! Pergi kelondon bersama baekhyun? Itu berarti akan bertemu dengan jongin. Tidak ini bencana untuknya.

"umm, _miannhae hal-aboeji_. Tapi aku punya banyak tugas yang masih harus kupelajari diperusahaan, lagipula kenapa aku harus ikut keinggris? Bukankah banyak keluarga kim disana jadi baekkie pasti tidak akan kesepian" kyungsoo mencoba merajuk dihadapan yunho, berharap sang kakek akan merubah pikirannya.

"biar _samchon_ mu yang menggantikan semua pekerjaanmu sementara. Lagipula kau masih punya banyak waktu untuk belajar lagi nanti kyungie, tidak usah terlalu terburu-buru. Yang penting saat ini kau harus pergi bersama baekhyun kesana. Tidak ada penolakan titik" meski cara bicara yunho lembut, namun kyungsoo tahu dirinya tidak akan bisa menghindar dari permintaan –lebih tepatnya perintah- sang kepala keluarga Do.

"huft, baiklah aku akan pergi. Tapi boleh aku tahu kenapa kakek seperti memaksa sekali agar aku ikut kesana?" mendengar nada bicara kyungsoo yang mencurigainya membuat yunho tersenyum kecil.

"aku akan menceritakan alasannya tapi kau harus berjanji jangan marah kepadaku nanti, _otthe_?" kyungsoo semakin terheran dengan sikap yunho. Ada sesuatu hal yang disembunyikan oleh pria tua yang ia panggil kakek saat ini.

.

.

.

"whoa, apa kita sedang mengadakan pesta malam ini?" mata sipit oh sehun berbinar menatap meja makannya kini penuh dengan banyak piring yang terisi oleh sayuran, daging, hingga sup tersaji dihadapannya.

"memangnya untuk memakan _gogigui_ harus saat pesta saja hunnie? Cha, coba dulu _haejangguk_ ini, apa rasnaya terlalu pedas untukmu?" kyungsoo menggeser mangkuk kecil yang berisi sup dengan cairan berwarna merah kehadapan sehun. Namun orang yang disuguhkan menggelengkan kepalanya menolak.

" _waeyo?"_

"suapin aku, aaa,,,," melihat kekasihnya membuka lebar mulutnya layaknya anak kecil yang manja membuat kyungsoo _speechless_. Meski begitu dia tetap menuruti keinginan pria tampan tersebut.

" _otthe_?"

"kau tahu, semua masakanmu selalu luar biasa untukku _hyung_ "

"gombal" kyungsoo tersenyum menanggapi godaan sehun

"aku sudah menyiapkan kimchi dikulkas, serta mengisinya dengan bahan makanan. Jadi tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk makan ramyun dimalam hari" tangan sehun yang sedang memanggang daging mendadak terhenti mendengar ucapan kyungsoo.

"kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? seperti kau berniat meninggalkan aku saja"

seketika kyungsoo berdiam canggung. Dirinya bingung harus dari mana memulai pembicaraan dengan sehun.

"uhm, hunnie, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kuharap kau tidak marah" sang kekasih yang diajak bicara tidak menjawab kata-katanya namun menaruh penuh attensinya pada kyungsoo seakan meminta _namja_ mungil itu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"minggu ini aku akan keinggris untuk menghadiri acara dari keluarga kim. Kakek memintaku kesana untuk menemani baekhyun agar si bebek cerewet itu tidak kesepian dan canggung" beberapa detik terlewati namun sang kekasih masih saja diam tidak merespon kalimat kyungsoo. Membuat pria manis tersebut menggigit bibirnya gugup.

" _how long_?" singkat dan datar

" _I don't know, perhaps it will take a week"_ cicit kyungsoo

"jadi kau mempersiapkan semua ini sebelum pergi? Ucapan perpisahan?"

"hunnie, ini tidak seperti kita akan berpisah. Ya tuhan. Aku hanya seminggu berada disana, bukan selamanya. Jangan marah ne" kyungsoo mencoba memelas agar sehun mengerti situasinya saat ini.

"tapi kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang?"

Uhh, oh sehun benar-benar keras kepala dan posesif . kyungsoo merutuki sikap sehun yang satu ini.

"aku pun baru mengetahuinya dari kakek kemarin. Jangan marah oke. Aku tidak mau selama aku pergi kau makan makanan yang tidak sehat apalagi sampai melupakan waktu makan. Jadi aku sudah memastikan isi kulkasmu penuh agar kau bisa menyiapkan makananmu sendiri selama aku tidak ada" sehun menghela nafas mendengar kekasih manisnya cerewet seperti _ajhumma-ajhumma_ dipasar. Tapi dalam hati ia bersorak senang, kyungsoo sangat memperhatikan kesehatannya bahkan ia sendiri saja sering melupakan kebutuhan dirinya sendiri.

" _arraseo princess_. Tapi kau harus janji jangan macam-macam selama disana, dan harus mengabariku setiap hari heum?" anggukan kepala ia berikan sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan sehun. Meski dalam hati kecilnya kyungsoo meminta maaf karena pasti dirinya akan mengingkari perintah sehun tadi.

.

.

.

Ini sudah kesebelas kalinya bagi kyungsoo menghela nafas. Jarum jam menunjukan waktu tengah malam namun sang pemilik ruangan masih saja enggan menutup mata. Kyungsoo terus teringat kata-kata sang kakek saat memintanya menemani baekhyun kenegeri pangeran William berada.

 **"** **sebenarnya aku mengirimmu kesana itu juga karena permintaan dari yoochun dan junsu. Mereka ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat" kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya tidak mengerti**

 **"** **tuan kim yoochun dan kim junsu? Memangnya kenapa mereka ingin mengenalku** ** _hal-aboeji_** **"**

 **"** **itu, sebenarnya mereka ingin mengenalkanmu pada cucu mereka disana. Mereka sangat senang saat bertemu denganmu dan berharap kau mau untuk berkenalan dengan cucu kim lainnya yang menetap dilondon" tentu saja kyungsoo terbelalak mendengar pengakuan yunho.**

 **"** ** _hal-aboeji_** **bermaksud menjodohkan aku seperti baekhyun begitu? Aku tidak mau.** ** _Hal-aboeji_** **kan tahu aku sudah berpacaran dengan sehun, tidak mungkin bagiku berkencan dengan pria lain. Dan aku tidak mau dijodohkan" kyungsoo berusaha menjaga nada bicaranya agar tidak membentak sang kakek. Pastinya kyungsoo akan selalu bersikap sopan terhadap siapa saja sekalipun dirinya tengah dalam keadaan marah.**

 **"** **kami tidak bermaksud menjodohkanmu sayang. hanya ingin kau berkenalan saja dengan pria itu. tidak baik menolak permintaan orang lain. Apalagi sebentar lagi mereka akan segera menjadi keluarga kita ne. jika setelah mengenalnya kau memutuskan untuk berteman saja tentu kami akan tetap menghargai pilihanmu."**

 **Kyungsoo mengehela nafas lelah. Mencoba memahami situasi yang dihadapinya kini.**

 **"** **baiklah, aku akan berkenalan dengan orang itu. tapi hanya mengenalnya saja tidak lebih. Aku sudah memiliki hunnie sebagai kekasihku saat ini. Dan aku tidak berniat menduakanya"**

 **"** **yah** ** _hal-aboeji_** **mengerti. Terima kasih sayang"**

Kyungsoo mengusak rambutnya kasar. Lagi-lagi ia dihadapkan dengan pilihan sulit. Mendatangi kota tempat ratu Elizabeth berada disana membuatnya benar-benar pusing. Belum selesai pemikirannya mengenai dia yang akan bertemu jongin kini ditambah lagi kenyataan bahwa sang kakek seakan memintanya _blind-date_ dengan cucu kim lainnya. Sungguh kyungsoo serasa ingin gila memikirkan hal itu. kyungsoo menyimpan rapat alasan yang satu ini dari kekasihnya. Jika sehun sampai mengetahui hal ini kyungsoo tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan kekasih posesifnya itu.

'ya tuhan, kuharap semua dapat berjalan baik-baik saja. Dan tidak akan ada yang tersakiti' kyungsoo berdoa sebelum memaksakan matanya segera terpejam.

.

.

.

Saat ini keluarga kim tengah sibuk melakukan sarapan pagi bersama. Bunyi sendok yang beradu dengan garpu memenuhi ruangan. Terlalu tenang tanpa ada suara yang menguar.

"kai, hari ini kau tidak lupa mengantarkan _mom_ kebandara ne?"

Sang pemilik nama mendongak menatap ibunya. "ne, aku sudah meminta richard untuk mengijinkanku dari kelas hari ini"

"kenapa kau tidak bersemangat seperti itu ne? baekhyun akan datang seharusnya kau antusias menyambutnya" junsu yang melihat tingkah jongin merasa sedikit heran dibuatnya.

Mendengar nama tunangannya disebut membuat segala kesemrawutan dikepala jongin kembali datang. Benar apa yang dikatan junsu, seharusnya ia senang menyambut kedatangan pria cantik tersebut. Namun yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya. Jongin merasa bersalah karena harus menipu perasaan tunangannya. Jika boleh jujur bukan baekhyun yang ia harapkan datang, tetapi pria mungil yang lain. Hah,, jongin benar-benar mengumpat pada hatinya yang tetap setia pada kyungsoo. Padahal dirinya sudah berjanji akan melupakan perasaan itu dan menerima baekhyun dalam hidupnya.

"aku senang mendengar kabar itu _queen_ " pria tan itu mencoba mengelak dari kecurigaan junsu.

.

.

.

"lebih baik kita menuggu disini saja kyung, aku lelah membawa koper-koper ini" kyungso melirik pria cantik yang mengeluh tersebut bergantian dengan beberapa koper didepannya. Bagaimana baekhyun tidak akan lelah, dia membawa begitu banyak barang padahal mereka hanya akan tinggal paling lama satu minggu disini. Pikir kyungsoo.

"salahmu sendiri. Kenapa juga kau mengepak setengah isi lemarimu untuk kau bawa kesini baek. Kita tidak akan tinggal lama disini" pada akhirnya kyungsoo mengikuti jejak baekhyun duduk dibangku yang tersedia dengan koper-koper mereka bersisian.

"ayo cepatlah jongin. Kasihan mereka jika terlalu lama menunggu kita"

Pria dengan kulit tan tersebut menatap sang _eomma_ bingung. "mereka"? bukankah yang datang hanya baekhyun, lalu kenapa sang ibu menyebut kata jamak 'mereka'. Apakah ada orang lain lagi yang datang bersama baekhyun. Oh atau mungkin orang tua baekhyun ikut kemari menemani putra mereka.

"baekhyunie" pekikan sang ibu menyadarkan jongin dari lamunan sesaatnya.

tubuh jongin menegang ditempat melihat sang ibu tengah memeluk erat tubuh mungil baekhyun. Namun bukanlah senyum serta tawa ceria dari ibunya yang membuatnya kaku tak bergerak. Melainkan sepasang mata bulat yang memandang tepat kedalam iris mata tajamnya. Sorot sendu yang dikeluarkan _namja_ manis diujung sana membuat jongin sulit untuk melangkah. Apakah ini mimpi? Orang yang paling ia rindukan serta ingin ia hindari justru sedang berdiri menatapnya terpaku disana. jongin telah berjanji untuk bangkit. tapi apakah semua itu bisa ia lakukan sementara orang yang menjadi objek utama kekacauan itu justru hadir kembali mewarnai hidupnya.

Kibum dan baekhyun menolehkan pandangan bersama kearah jongin yang masih berdiri mematung beberapa langkah dihadapan mereka. Melihat hal itu baekhyun akhirnya berinisiatif mendekati kekasihnya tersebut. Jongin masih saja tak bergeming menatap dalam kearah kyungsoo hingga sebuah benda kenyal mendarat lembut dibibirnya membuatnya tersadar. Jongin menatap kaget baekhyun yang kini mengalungkan tangan dileher kokoh miliknya sambil menutup mata. Dan kenyataannya bukan hanya jongin yang terpaku akan adegan itu namun dua pasang mata lainnya pun dibuat terkejut.

"jongin,,,"lirih kyungsoo

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Hola enha udah muncul lagi nih, uhh,, chap ini rasanya enha maksa banget sama adegannya mohon dimaafkan ne. special thanks untuk semua yang masih mau baca dan nunggu ff abal-abal ini.

Review dari kalian menjadi penyemangat enha untuk terus melanjutkan ff ini secepat mungkin. Tapi jika tidak ada review berarti enha anggap tidak ada yang menunggu ff ini diposting cepat yah.

So, see you later

Cheers J


	11. Chapter 11

**LOVE IN THE HEART**

Cast : kaisoo / Hunsoo, all member exo

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Friendship and many more,,

Rete : T (+) mungkin

Warning : YAOI, plot pasaran, banyak flashback dan masih banyak lagi

Selamat membaca

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari hal yang menyakiti hatinya. Sungguh dia tidak pernah menduga akan mendapat tontonan yang membuatnya terluka. Pria mugil itu Menyibukan diri dengan troli dan koper miliknya bersama baekhyun tanpa menyadari seorang _namja_ paruh baya yang masih cantik tersenyum seraya berjalan kearahnya.

"hi kyungsoo, _I'm so glad to meet you back_. _Do you need my help_?"

"ah, n,,ne _,, good afternoon_ _Mr_. kim kibum. _I'm happy to meet you too_. _It's okay, I can handle by myself_ " kyungsoo tersenyum kikuk mendapat sapaan mendadak dari ibu orang yang dicintainya.

" _aigoo_ , kau sopan sekali. Tapi tidak perlu seformal itu, Kau bisa memanggilku _eommonim_ sama seperti baekhyunie, arra"

"ah,,baiklah tuan, umm maksud saya _eommonim_ " pria cantik itu tertawa kecil melihat kecanggungan _namja_ manis dihadapannya. Sungguh menarik pikirnya, mungkin jika dulu jongin tidak dijodohkan dengan baekhyun maka ia akan senang hati meminta _namja_ manis ini untuk menjadi pendamping putranya.

"a,,apa yang kau lakukan baek? Tidak seharusnya kau melakukan itu" setelah tersadar dari keterkejutannya, jongin melepas paksa ciuman sepihak baekhyun membuat sang empu mempoutkan bibir tipisnya.

" _wae_? Aku mencium calon suamiku sendiri apa salah. Lagipula ini London, tidak ada batasan untuk pasangan sejenis ataupun non" bela baekhyun

"meski begitu ini tempat umum baek, tentu kita masih harus menjaga sikap"

"uuhh,, aku kan hanya meluapkan kerinduanku saja"

Jongin melarikan pandangannya kearah pria yang sedari awal telah menyedot seluruh attensinya. _Namja_ pemilik hatinya tersebut kini tengah bercengkrama dengan sang ibu, meski ragu namun pada akhirnya ia mendekati kedua orang tersebut.

" _let me bring it on_ " dengan cekatan jongin mengambil alih troli dari genggaman tangan kyungsoo, sementara si pemilik mata bundar hanya bisa mengangguk kaku.

Peristiwa tersebut cukup membuat nyonya kim dan baekhyun mengerutkan kening. Bukankah Selama ini kyungsoo dan jongin terbilang dekat namun mengapa sekarang mereka seperti orang yang baru saling mengenal, canggung. Batin kedua pria cantik itu.

Sesampainya dikediaman keluarga kim, kyungsoo dan baekhyun langsung disambut antusias oleh para tetua kim. Kim siwon, kim yoochun beserta sang istri kim junsu memeluk bergantian dua _namja_ mungil yang baru saja menginjakan kakinya dinegara ratu elizabeth. Mereka diarahkan kekamar yang sengaja telah disiapkan sebelumnya. Sambil menunggu waktu makan malam kedua _namja_ imut tersebut dibiarkan untuk beristirahat.

.

.

.

"kudengar baekhyun dan kyungsoo telah berangkat kemarin. Menurutmu apa _mereka_ akan baik-baik saja saat bertemu nanti?" minseok menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu suami tercinta.

" _mollayo_ , tapi aku percaya _mereka_ akan baik-baik saja. Kau tidak lupakan bagaimana _mereka_ berdua pandai menutup rapat hal ini dari semua orang"

Pria dengan pipi chubby mengiyakan pernyataan sang suami. Ia kembali berpikir jika saja malam itu dirinya dan jongdae tidak memergoki adegan ciuman antara jongin dan kyungsoo, mungkin sampai saat ini tidak akan ada yang tahu kemelut diantara keduanya. Huh,, mengingat hal tersebut membuat _namja_ manis yang tengah hamil muda menghela nafas lemah.

"yah kuharap semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak mau kyungsoo terluka lagi"

.

.

.

Dua orang pria mungil duduk dengan khidmat menikmati sarapan pagi pertamanya didalam lingkup keluarga kim. Terkesan canggung mereka berdua hanya diam berusaha menghabiskan makanannya.

"kalian berdua mirip sekalli dengan uri jaejoong. Sama-sama cantik. Beruntung kalian tidak mengikuti rupa yunho. Uhh,, bisa-basi wajah cantik kalian berubah menjadi sangar seperti miliknya"

Mendengar ucapan junsu membuat mereka yang tengah khusuk menikmati sarapannya menjadi tersenyum bahkan yoochun –sang suami- tertawa mendengarnya.

" _aigoo_ sayang, bagaimana jika kata-katamu tadi didengar oleh pria keras kepala itu heum? Bisa-bisa kau kena amukannya" sang istri hanya menanggapi dengan senyum dan anggukan.

"hari ini kalian akan kemana baekhyunie?" mendengar pertanyaan yang ditujukan untuknya membuat baekhyun terdongak menatap kearah lawan bicara

"aku akan mengikuti kemanapun _tour guide_ itu membawaku _eommonim_ " mata sipitnya melirik kearah jongin yang tengah memakan sarapannya.

"kai?" kini hampir semua pasang mata menatap jongin yang sibuk mengunyah, terkecuali seorang _namja_ imut masih tetap menundukan wajahnya.

"aku pun belum menentukan akan tujuannya kemana _mom_. Biar nanti kami pikirkan dijalan saja"

"lalu, kyungsoo juga ikutkan?" kali ini siwon lah yang bertanya

"ah, tidak tuan, eum maksudku _aboenim_. Aku disini saja. Aku bisa membantu _eommonim_ dan _grootmom_ " kyungsoo sedikit kaget ketika namanya disebut.

" _aigoo_ , mana bisa begitu kyungsoo ah. Tidak akan seru liburan tanpa berjalan-jalan eoh". "yak jonginnie kau juga harus mengajaknya." Mendengar neneknya mengoceh jongin pun hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan malas.

Sebenarnya ini memang yang kyungsoo rencanakan. Berdiam diri saja diistana mewah keluarga kim lebih baik daripada menjadi orang ketiga dari kencan pasangan itu. tapi sepertinya rencana yang dibangunnya harus pupus setelah mendengar celotehan –lebih tepatnya paksaan- dari kim junsu. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafas dalam. Sementara sang pria tan diam-diam tersenyum kecil menanggapi permintaan neneknya, akhirnya dia akan memiliki waktu bersama kyungsoo-nya walaupun ada baekhyun juga disana. Namun dirinya cukup senang karena nantinya _namja_ imut tersebut tidak akan bisa menghindarinya lagi. Jongin mulai merencanakan strategi-strategi untuk bisa memanfaatkan waktu yang ada bersama pujaan hatinya.

.

.

"wah daebak, disini ramai sekali" pria cantik dengan eye smile itu memekik ringan sambil mengedarkan pandangan matanya.

"heum, disini selalu ramai dikunjungi para wisatawan ataupun penduduk setempat" angguk jongin

Siang ini jongin mengajak kedua namja cantik itu mendatangi _hyde park_. Tempat ini merupakan taman paling populer di inggris yang terletak dikota London selain itu _Hyde park_ berbatasan langsung dengan taman lainnya yakni _Kensington gardens_ Sehingga tidaklah aneh setiap hari nya tempat ini akan selalu dipenuhi oleh pengunjung. Dan juga selain untuk piknik _hyde park_ dilengkapi dengan berbagai fasilitas olahraga lainnya, seperti berkuda, mendayung serta jogging.

Baik kyungsoo serta baekhyun masih memandang senang akan lingkungan yang kini mereka tapaki. Meski tempat ini cukup ramai orang namun tidak mengurangi keindahan dan keasrian dari suasana alam sekitar. Kaki – kaki mereka melangkah menyusuri area taman dan menuju kearah bagian selatan.

Ketiga pria keturunan korea tersebut akhirnya memasuki sebuah café untuk semakin menikmati apa yang disuguhkan oleh _hyde park_. ** _Lido Bar and Café_** , merupakan tempat yang dipilih oleh jongin. pria tan tersebut bukan tanpa alasan membawa dua _namja_ yang bersamanya untuk mendudukan bokong seksi mereka disini. Hal itu dikarenakan Café ini memiliki spot makan outdoor yang menghadap langsung pemandangan indah dari danau serpentine.

"jonginnie, terima kasih sayang sudah mengajak kami kesini" ucap baekhyun seraya memeluk lengan pria hitam disampingnya.

Melihat sikap manis yang ditunjukan sepupunya itu membuat kyungsoo merasa telah berada pada posisi yang salah saat ini. Dibawa mata bulat miliknya berpaling lebih menikmati panorama danau serpentine. Cukup lama mereka berdiam diri hingga kemudian sosok paling enerjik diantara mereka memekik kecil.

"ah,, aku bosan. Kyungie ayo kita kesana. Aku ingin melihat danaunya dari dekat" Sementara pria mungil yang ditanya hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan menanggapi ajakan baekhyun.

.

.

.

" _bagaimana keadaan mereka disana_?"

"saat ini kai sedang mengajak mereka berkeliling London. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya" jawab kibum.

" _senang mendengarnya. Lalu bagaimana dengan persiapan acara kalian nanti?"_

 _"_ semuanya sudah hampir selesai. Tinggal mengambil pakaian saja dibutik dan menunggu waktu acara berjalan. kau jahat kenapa tidak datang kemari chullie hyung"

" _hahaha, mian bumie. Hanggeng mengambil bagian dari tugas kyungsoo disini jadi tentu saja aku harus tetap berada disamping suamiku_ "

"araseo"

Setelah cukup lama berbincang kibum akhirnya menutup percakapannya bersama dengan heechul. Pria dengan wajah yang masih tampak muda itu kembali menuju tempat dimana sang ibu mertua menunggunya untuk pergi bersama.

.

.

.

Jongin lebih memilih tetap berdiam diri pada kursinya daripada mengikuti dua _namja_ cantik itu mendekat kearah danau. Sesekali ia menyeruput pelan coffee miliknya yang mulai mendingin.

"apa aku terlalu lama" seorang pria dengan mengenakan setelan jas lengkap duduk begitu saja dihadapan jongin.

Melihat kedatangan pria tersebut kai mendengus kecil. "apa kau baru saja kabur dari meetingmu hanya untuk melihat makhluk yang bernama kyungsoo heum?"

Bukan kata-kata yang menjadi balasan akan pertanyaannya tadi namun tawa ringanlah yang didapat jongin.

"wae? Kau terlihat seperti tidak senang padaku. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan pertemuan dengan klien diluar dan terlalu malas untuk kembali kekantor. lalu setelah mendengar kau membawa dua _namja_ cantik berjalan-jalan maka kupikir bukan ide yang buruk untuk ikut serta"

Pria dengan kulit hitam seksi tersebut hanya memutar bola matanya malas menanggapi alasan yang diberikan oleh anak pamannya.

"lalu dimana mereka sekarang _black_?" sang adik sepupu hanya menunjuk dengan dagunya kearah danau serpentine sebagai tanda bahwa kedua makhluk mungil itu berada.

"ohh, jadi mereka senang melihat pemandangan danau eoh. Manis sekali" lagi-lagi pria yang diajaknya bicara terlalu enggan menanggapi, dan lebih sibuk menatap lurus kedepan.

"hey _black_ aku pertanyaan untukmu"

" _what_?" meski menjawab dengan malas akhirnya seruan suho kali ini menarik sedikit attensi jongin.

"seandainya jika baekhyun dan kyungsoo menaiki sebuah perahu dan tenggelam secara bersamaan, siapa yang akan lebih dulu kau selamatkan?" pria tan itu sedikit terhenyak mendengar pertanyaan dari suho. dirinya bingung harus berucap apa untuk menjawab. Sebenarnya tanpa perlu berpikir tentu saja kyungsoo lah yang akan menjadi prioritas baginya, namun sangat tidak mungkin jika ia menyebutkan nama itu dan mengalahkan tunangannya sendiri.

Lama jongin bergelut dalam pikirannnya hingga suho berseru kembali.

"apa itu mereka?"

Terlihat dua orang pria dengan tinggi yang hampir sama tengah berjalan beriringan dari arah danau, mereka melangkah mendekati tempat dimana kedua pria bermarga kim berada dengan terus saja berjalan sambil berbincang tanpa menyadari seorang remaja yang tengah mengendarai sepedanya bergerak searah dimana dua pria mungil itu berjalan.

"KYUNGSOO AWAS" mendengar seseorang meneriakan namanya kyngsoo dan baekhyun dengan kaget menatapa kearah asal suara. Hal itu sontak membuat mereka berhenti dan terhindar dari bocah yang hampir menabrak mereka. setelah berteriak dengan lantang jongin dengan terburu mengambi langkah mendekat.

Mendapati dirinya dan baekhyun hampir saja terkena insiden kecelakaan membuat pria mungil itu sedikit syok, ia bahkan tidak sadar sejak kapan sepupunya telah berpindah tempat kedalam pelukan jongin dan seorang pria muda lain berdiri disisinya dengan wajah khawatir.

" _are you ok?"_ junmyeon berusaha memastikan keadaan kyungsoo yang dibalas anggukan pelan oleh simungil.

Setelah itu mereka berempat berjalan bersama kembali menuju café semula dengan baekhyun yang masih memeluk erat jongin dan kyungsoo berjalan dibelakang bersama suho.

.

.

.

Seperti apa yang sudah direncanakan sebelumnya pesta keluarga kim tercipta sangat mewah dan elegan, acara yang dihadiri berbagai kaum elit inggris ini benar-benar menunjukan strata sosial mereka. Tak pelak tamu-tamu yang diundang pun merupakan kolega, rekan bisnis, hingga pejabat pemerintahan turut hadir padahal pesta ini sendiri hanya bertemakan _open house_. _Oh come on it's not just an open house like usual. It's a a party with high society_.

Malam ini baekhyun tampil dengan manis, kemeja putihnya yang dilapis sweater berwarna blue ocean dengan gambar kelinci – dari brand prada- berjalan mengikuti sang tuan rumah yang mengenalkannya kepada beberapa relasi keluarga kim tentu saja sebagai calon pendamping putra kim, kim jongin. Sementara pasangannya sendiri berdiri bersama sang _appa_ dan kakeknya tengah sibuk berbicara dengan beberapa kolega bisnis ditempat terpisah.

" _do you feel lonely_?" kyungsoo tersentak dengan suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar ditelinganya.

"ah,, _anniyo_ suho ssi"

'' _so, what do you doing here? it's like you separate from the others_ "

"ini tidak seperti itu suho ssi, aku hanya tidak mengenal para undangan yang hadir jadi kupikir lebih baik aku disini saja"

"okay, kalau begitu bagaimana jika aku menemanimu disini. Apa boleh?" sipemilik mata bulat itu tersenyum manis menanggapi tawaran pria didepannya.

"tentu saja. Aku sangat berterima kasih untuk kebaikan suho ssi"

"ayolah kyungsoo jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel ssi, kau bisa memanggilku _hyung_ saja"

Terlihat berpikir sejenak kemudian kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya "baiklah,,,, _hyung_ "

Suho mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan memberikan lelucon-lelucon yang ditanggapi kekehan kecil dari pria imut, Melihat pemandangan itu membuat junsu tersenyum manis dan berjalan menuju dimana kedua orang tersebut berada.

Junsu merangkul bahu mungil kyungsoo tiba-tiba membuat _namja_ dalam rangkulannya terlonjak kaget. "hehehe, _mian_ membuatmu kaget kyungsoo ah. Oh yah, aku pernah mendengar dari yunho bahwa kau memiliki suara yang Indah dan itu membuatku penasaran, _so would you show it to me tonight?_ "

"ah, _anniyo grootmom_ , _hal-aboeji_ terlalu berlebihan, Sungguh suaraku tidak terlalu bagus"

Melihat pria manis disamping neneknya tergagap membuat junmyeon berinisiatif membantu permintaan sang nenek. " _it's okay kyung, we just want to hear. Come on sing a song for us,please_ "

dengan terpaksa pada akhirnya kyungsoo menyanggupi permintaan pria-pria bermarga kim tersebut, dengan perlahan ia menjejakkan kakinya dipanggung mini yang terletak pada sisi kiri taman. _Namja_ mungil itu berbicara dengan salah seorang pemain musik disana lalu melangkahkan kakinya menaiki panggung, melihat seluruh attenssi tamu undangan mulai tertuju ketempatnya berdiri, kyungsoo yang gugup meremat mic dalam genggamnya.

" _good afternoon_ _everyone_ _I'm_ _sorry to bothering. I would sing as_ _my present to_ _Mr. kim junsu"_

 _"_ _uhm,, this song is my favourite one, cause the meaning of this song is all about my heart felt… I think it's enough, hopefully all of you will enjoy it. Thanks_ "

Secara perlahan irama lagu mulai mengalir menciptakan melodi indah yang menyenangkan. Para tamu pun bergerak mendekati kearah dimana pria kecil tersebut bernyanyi.

 **I found myself dreaming of Silver and gold**

 **Like a scene from a movie That every broken heart knows** **  
** **We were walking on moonlight And you held me close**

 **Split second and you disappeared And then I was all alone**

Kyungsoo tersenyum saat bait pertama lagu itu ia nyanyikan. Bayangan memorinya bersama seorang pria tan kembali melintas. Masih jelas dalam ingatannya bagaimana tangan jongin dengan hangat melingkupi tangan kecil miliknya, terasa sangat pas seakan saling melengkapi. Berjalan bersama dengan tangan terkait serta Senyum yang masing-masing tercipta dibibir keduanya tentu menandakan kebahagian yang tidak pernah ia duga sebelumnya.

 **I woke up in tears With you by my side**

 **A breath of relief And I realized**

 **No, we're not promised tomorrow**

Malam dimana dengan lugas pria tampan itu menyatakan perasaan terhadap dirinya, dibawah sinar teduh sang bulan kyungsoo masih dapat merasakan kelembutan dari bibir tebal jongin menyapu perlahan miliknya. Memagut secara bergantian hingga menelisik bagian terdalam lidahnya, mengaitnya dan membuat kyungsoo bergetar akibat sensasi memabukan.

 **So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you**

 **And I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye**

Kyungsoo menyadari dengan pasti bahwa ia telah jatuh untuk cintanya, namun kenyataan yang ada menjadi cermin bagi dirinya, memaksa ia hanya dapat berdiri dan melepas sesuatu yang bahkan belum sempat dimulai.

 **Wherever we're standing I won't take you for granted**

 **'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time** **  
** **So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you**

 **So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you**

mata bulat itu tertuju kearah pria yang sukses menjeratnya, menatapya dalam seakan berharap jongin dapat mengerti bahasa non verbal yang kini ia utarakan. Kyungsoo tidak cukup gila untuk berteriak menyatakan perasaannya. atau bahkan jika pria mungil ini boleh meminta agar bisa lupa ingatan saja sehingga terhapus segala perasaan miliknya untuk _namja_ tampan diseberang sana.

 **In the blink of an eye Just a whisper of smoke**

 **You could lose everything The truth is you never know** **  
** **So I'll kiss you longer baby Any chance that I get**

 **And I'll make the most of the minutes And love with no regrets** **  
** **So let's take the time to say what we want**

 **Here's what we got before it's all gone**

 **No, we're not promised tomorrow**

Ciuman malam itu bersama jongin merupakan hal yang paling berkesan bagi kyungsoo. ia tidak menyesali sedikitpun atas apa yang telah terjadi. Mungkin jika boleh berharap kyungsoo ingin kembali mengulang dan mengulur waktu selama mungkin. hanya satu yang ia sesali waktu berjalan terlalu cepat dan ia tidak punya cukup keberanian untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ada didalam hatinya. Karena yang selanjutnya bergulir adalah mereka tidak akan pernah dapat saling menjanjikan kebahagian untuk hari esok. Tidak disaat semua takdir menyalahkan perasaan terlarang diantara mereka.

 **So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you**

 **And I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye**

 **Wherever we're standing I won't take you for granted**

 **'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time** **  
** **So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you**

 **So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you**

Jongin tidak bodoh untuk bisa menangkap makna yang terkandung dalam lirik lagu ini. Saat ini ia sungguh tidak dapat mendeskripsikan bagaimana perasaannya, dan bahagia adalah satu dari sekian banyak kata yang dapat ia petik. Jadi inilah yang kyungsoo pendam, selama ini apa yang dia yakini adalah benar bahwa cintanya tidak pernah salah menduga, dan hatinya tidak buta untuk dapat menangkap gelagat perasaan yang disembunyikan makhluk manis tersebut.

Mata mereka saling mengunci seakan menulikan pendengaran dari semua kebisingan disekeliling. Hanya ada kyungsoo untuk jongin dan jongin untuk kyungsoo. yah cinta tidak pernah salah, hanya waktunya saja yang terlambat hadir diantara mereka.

 **So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you**

 **And I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye**

 **Wherever we're standing I won't take you for granted**

 **'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time**

** Dengan langkah yakin jongin berjalan maju kearah pria pujaan hatinya bernyanyi. Hingga kini ia berhadapan dengan makhluk mungil yang memenuhi akal sehatnya, saling menatap dalam iris masing-masing. Mencoba menyelami betapa mereka sangat mencintai. Kemudian tanpa diduga dengan cepat jongin mencium bibir bentuk hati tersebut. Sebelah tangannya menangkup belakang kepala kyungsoo berusaha memperdalam tekanan bibirnya. Meski terkejut diawal kyungsoo tidak berusaha menolak apa yang tengah dilakukan pria didepannya ini. _Namja_ mungil tersebut seakan mengijinkan jongin untuk lebih leluasa mengeksplor semua sudut bibirnya. Sambil memejamkan mata serta mengalung tangan mungil miliknya, kyungsoo pun ikut membalas perlahan setiap gigitan yang _namja_ tampan itu torehkan pada bibirnya. Izinkan kali ini mereka egois, mempertahankan apa yang seharusnya mereka perjuangkan. Biarkan sekarang orang lainlah yang mencoba mengerti mau mereka.

" _I love you too, and you never losing me. I'm promise_ " dengan menempelkan keningnya pada kening kyungsoo, jongin berbisik lirih setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"yeah, _I trust you, please just like this. Only you and me_ " mendengar hal itu membuat jongin tersenyum bahagia, dengan segera ia kembali membawa _namja_ manis tersebut kedalam ciuman panjangnya.

 **So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you**

 **I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you**

Kyungsoo menyelesaikan bait akhir dari lagu yang ia nyanyikan disambut tepuk tangan meriah oleh semua orang. Suara riuh itupula yang membangunkan jongin dari imajinasinya. Melihat sekeliling pria tan itu tersadar bahwa dirinya baru saja membayangkan telah melakukan hal nekat. Dibawa tangan kekarnya mengusap kasar wajah tampannya. Mata tajam jongin beradu pandang kembali dengan _namja_ yang berhasil mengacaukan kejiwaannya. Baru saja ia berniat mengejar kyungsoo sebuah tangan lentik telah lebih dulu melingkar dilengannya. Tunangannya tengah tersenyum manja.

" _uri_ kyungsoo memang luar biasa dalam menyanyi. _Hal-aboeji_ dan _eomma_ selalu memintanya bernyanyi jika kami sedang berkumpul"

Jongin menatap wajah manis calon 'istrinya' bergantian dengan arah letak panggung, Kyungsoo telah menghilang lagi. Sungguh saat ini jongin ingin meninggalkan pesta dan menarik pria mungil tadi keluar dari tempat yang menurutnya membosankan.

"ne, suaranya sangat indah"

.

.

.

Sehun tersenyum sendiri dalam ruang kerjanya. Mata tajam miliknya terus menatap kearah ponsel dalam genggaman. gambar seorang _namja_ cantik yang tersenyum kearah kamera. Yah itu adalah potret kyungsoo -kekasihnya. pria mungil itu mengirim gambar dirinya yang tengah tersenyum manis dengan dua jari membentuk hufuf V menghadap kearah kamera. Tentu saja itu dilakukan atas dasar permintaan pacar posesifnya –oh sehun-. kyungsoo tampak manis dengan kemeja berwarna kuning gading yang memperlihatkan T shirt putih sebagian innernya dengan background pesta keluarga kim. Sehun merasa beruntung dapat memiliki _namja_ imut tersebut.

"bogoshipoyo, cepatlah pulang _hyung_ "

 _Tok, tok, tok_

Sebuah ketukan pada pintu ruang kerjanya membangunkan sehun dari acara merindukan kyungsoo, dengan lantang sehun mempersilahkan orang tersebut masuk.

.

.

.

Setelah melewati kemeriahan pesta semalam, pagi hari ini keluarga kim kembali pada rutinitas mereka masing-masing. Siwon tengah bersiap untuk berangkat menuju kantornya dengan ditemani yoochun yang ingin mengunjungi ex-office nya dulu. Sementara para uke sedang berdiskusi untuk menuju tempat perbelanjaan. Hari ini kibum sudah membuat janji dengan salah satu designer kenalannya dan berniat membawa baekhyun serta kyungsoo kesana tentu saja tidak lupa menyertakan kim junsu yang tidak akan mau ditinggal sendiri dirumah besarnya.

" _mian eommonim_ , aku tidak bisa ikut. Aku berencana ingin mengunjungi _british museum_ hari ini"

" _wae_? Apa museum lebih menarik daripada jajaran butik terkenal menurutmu kyungsoo ah. Kau bisa mengunjunginya nanti setelah kita pulang dari butik saja" kibum masih bersikeras membawa kyungsoo dalam destinasi perjalanannya.

"ah,, aku benar-benar minta maaf _eommonim_ "

"sudahlah _eommonim_ , uri kyungie memang lebih menyukai buku serta prasasti daripada tumpukan baju branded. Itulah kelebihannya" baekhyun ikut mencoba memberi pengertian kepada calon ibu mertuanya.

"baiklah, tapi apa tidak apa-apa kau berjalan-jalan sendiri kyungsoo ah? Aku justru khawatir. Atau kau mau ditemani kai?"

" _andwe_! Maksudku tidak usah. Aku tidak mau merepotkan jongin. _Eommonim_ tidak perlu khawatir. Aku pasti baik-baik saja. Lagipula Aku juga sudah mencatat alamat rumah ini sebagai alternative jika sampai aku tersesat dijalan" kyungsoo mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan kekehan kecil.

Jongin yang berniat berangkat menuju kampusnya terdiam berdiri disamping tembok mendengar pembicaraan para uke dirumahnya. perlahan bibir tebalnya menampikan smirk kecil.

"aku berangkat dulu semuanya" tanpa menunggu balasan pria hitam itu segera berlalu dari hadapan keempat _namja_ manis yang tengah duduk diruang tamu.

Sepeninggal dari seluruh penghuni keluarga kim, kyungsoo kembali menuju kamarnya berniat merapikan diri dan bersiap untuk acara jalan-jalannya seorang diri.

Sebuah ketukan terdengar dari balik pintu kamarnya membuat _namja_ imut mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. Bukankah seluruh keluarga kim telah pergi, lalu siapa yang mengetuk? Ah mungkin saja maid dirumah ini –pikir kyungsoo.

"jo,, jongin? Bukankah…."

Belum sempat kyungsoo menyelesaikan ucapannya jongin sudah memasuki kamarnya terlebih dulu dan menenteng ransel miliknya.

"apa yang kau lakukan jongin ah?" tanpa membalas pertanyaan kyungsoo pria tan tersebut menarik paksa tangan kecil disamping dan Membawa _namja_ yang lebih pendek berjalan cukup cepat mengikuti langkahnya. Pria mungil itu mencoba melepaskan genggaman jongin pada lengannya namun semua usaha tersebut sia-sia. Pada akhirnya kyungsoo menyerah dan membiarkan sosok didepannya membawa ia entah kemana.

"sebenarnya apa maksud semua ini jongin ah, dan kemana kau akan membawaku?" setelah cukup lama terdiam akhirnya kyungsoo bersuara juga.

Jongin sedikit melirik kearah _namja_ manis disisinya dan membawa kembali fokus pandangan kearah depan. Merasa pertanyaannya tak digubris _namja_ mungil itu merengut sebal. Sebenarnya apa sih mau dari pria hitam disampingnya ini, apa sekarang dirinya sedang diculik? atau akan dibuang? atau lebih parahnya lagi akan dibunuh? Tidak, tidak, kyungsoo segera menggelengkan kepalanya cepat menghalau pikiran konyolnya. Suasana hening yang ada membuat pria yang lebih kecil akhirnya mengantuk. Jongin yang melihat hal itu perlahan menepikan mobilnya dan memundurkan kursi yang ditempati simungil tersebut. Tentu saja semua itu jongin lakukan agar orang yang dicintainya mendapatkan posisinya yang nyaman selama tertidur.

"aku akan membawamu ketempat yang hanya ada 'kita'."

.

.

.

 _Tutt,, tutt,, tutt,,_

Baekhyun menatap khawatir handphone miliknya. Melihat hal itu sang calon ibu mertua ikut mengernyitkan kening.

" _waeyo_ baekhyunie? Kenapa kau seperti sedang bingung?"

" _anniyo, eommonim_. Hanya saja,, hanya saja dari tadi aku menghubungi kyungsoo tapi tidak dijawab olehnya" terlihat snagat kentara wajah cantik miliknya sedang gusar saat ini.

"eoh, benarkah? Apa kau sudah mengiriminya pesan? Mungkin dia sedang sibuk" sebagai yang tertua diantara mereka junsu mencoba menenangkan pria yang lebih muda walau sebenarnya dalam hati ia mulai sedikit khawatir mendengar berita itu.

"ne, _eomma_ benar. Nanti kita coba hubungi kembali saja. Siapa tau kyungsoo sedang larut dalam kesenangannya dimuseum"

Baekhyun hanya meganggukan kepala mendengar nasehat kibum. Namun sorot matanya tetap menunjukan kekhawatiran.

.

.

.

Jaguar XF Luxury itu memasuki sebuah area pedesaan yang asri, perlahan mobil mewah milik kim jongin tersebut berhenti didepan sebuah bangunan dengan gaya eropa kuno. Meski telah sampai pada tujuan namun pria manis disampingnya masih saja terlelap melihat hal itu sebuah senyum kecil tanpa sadar terukir dibibir tebal miliknya.

"kyungie _hyung_ ayo bangun, kita sudah sampai"

Merasakan sebuah sentuhan halus menyapa kulit halus wajahnya membuat pria pemilik mata bulat itu mengerjap perlahan. Setelah mendapatkan kesadaraannya secara utuh kini kyungsoo menatap kesekeliling.

"ini dimana Jong,,," belum sempat namja manis itu bertanya jongin telah terlebih dahulu keluar dari mobil mewahnya. Melihat hal itu kyungsoo dengan terburu membuka seat belt yang melingkari tubuhnya.

Baru saja mulutnya hendak memaki namun segera terhenti oleh pemandangan menakjubkan yang tersaji dihadapannya. Sungguh saat ini kyungsoo merasa sedang berada di negeri dongeng. Lihat saja pepohonan serta rerumputan hijau disekitarnya, semua tertata rapi seakan benar-benar diatur dengan apik oleh designer kelas dunia. Sementara _cottage_ batu yang berjajar rapi dihadapan mengingatkannya akan film **stardust**. Bangunan – bangunan kuno dari batu itu memiliki cerobong asap yang berbeda letaknya sehingga menjadi ciri khas tersendiri bagi pemilik rumah. Perlahan Kaki mungil milik kyungsoo melangkah mendekati cottage batu diseberangnya.

"jongin ah, apa sekarang aku berada **_stormhold*_**?"

Mendengar pertanyaan polos yang diutarakan pria manis disisinya membuat jongin terkikik geli.

"yah ini adalah stormhold, **Tristan** *" kyungsoo merengut sebal mendengar nada mengejek dari sihitam ini.

"katakan padaku sebenarnya kita ada dimana?"

"ini adalah bibury _hyung_ , desa paling Indah di inggris. Bagaimana menurutmu? apa kau suka?"

Meski tanpa bertanya sekalipun jongin sudah dapat membaca betapa kyungsoo sangat mengagumi tempat ini. Lihat saja mata Indah miliknya yang berbinar-binar.

" _neomu chuayo_ "

Pria yang lebih tinggi melangkahkan kaki menuju salah satu rumah dengan menenteng dua buah ransel pada bahu nya, perlahan tangannya memutar kunci dan membuka pintu yang terbuat dari kayu mahogany.

"apa kau hanya akan diluar saja? Ayo masuk"

 _Namja_ mungil yang dipanggilnya cukup kaget melihat jongin memasuki sebuah cottage dengan mudah, disimpannya banyak pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepalanya.

"jika kau ingin tahu bagaimana aku bisa masuk, maka aku akan dengan senang hati memberitahumu sesuatu" jongin menaikan alis nya melihat wajah bingung kyungsoo.

"ini adalah salah satu _cottage_ milik keluargaku, lebih tepatnya villa favourit _mom_. Aku pun sering menjadikan tempat ini sebagai pelarianku saat sedang banyak masalah."

Kyungsoo hanya ber-oh ria menanggapi penjelasan si pria tan.

.

.

.

"bagaimana hubunganmu dengan kyungsoo?" sehun menatap datar kearah pria yang kini tersenyum lebar padanya.

"hentikan basa-basi anda chanyeol ssi, lebih baik kita langsung membicarakan tujuan awal saja"

Senyum diwajah chanyeol langsung memudar mendengar nada datar sebagai balasan pertanyaannya.

"kau tidak perlu sedingin itu padaku. Kyungsoo adalah sahabatku dan karena kau adalah kekasihnya maka kau juga temanku. Lagipula kita bekerja ditempat yang sama bukankah itu menjadi nilai lebih?"

"sayangnya aku tidak berpikir sama denganmu. sahabat yang mencintai sahabatnya sendiri"

"wow, _calm down boy_. Okay aku akui dulu memang aku pernah mencintai kyungsoo. Dan jika boleh jujur saat aku bertemu kembali dengannya aku sempat berpikir bahwa perasaan lamaku kembali. tapi mengingat kini dia adalah kekasihmu tentu saja aku tidak akan berniat macam-macam. Bagiku kebahagiaan kyungsoo adalah yang utama. Jadi kau tidak perlu bersikap defensif seperti itu karena aku tidak berniat menganggu hubungan kalian" pria poker face itu memicingkan matanya menatap tajam kearah chanyeol.

" _I'm promise_ mr. oh" tegas chanyeol

" _I'll keep your promise. Nice to have a firend like you_ " sehun menjulurkan tangannya kearah chanyeol, dengan segera _namja_ bertelinga peri itu menjabat uluran tangan didepannya dengan cengiran lebar.

" _so, we are friend now?"_

" _as you want mr. park_ "

Kedua pria dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata itu tertawa pelan dan mulai memperbincangkan urusan pekerjaan mereka yang seharusnya sudah dimulai dari tadi.

.

.

.

Jongin mengajak kyungsoo berjalan-jalan keluar mencari makanan sekaligus menikmati suasana Indah desa bibury. Tidak salah jika bibury dijuluki sebagai desa paling Indah dilondon bahkan masuk dalam jajaran desa terindah didunia karena pemandangan yang disuguhkan sungguh membuat setiap orang merasa tengah berada didalam negeri dongeng. Pria tan tersebut melirik kepada _namja_ mungil disampingnya yang tengah tersenyum riang bahkan sesekali meloncat senang layaknya anak kecil.

"kita akan kemana jongin ah?"

"tentu saja makan, memangnya kau tidak lapar _hyung_?"

"tentu saja aku lapar. Tapi aku sangat senang" sekali lagi jongin dibuat gemas oleh namja imut ini.

.

.

.

"bagaimana? Apa yang kai bilang?" baru saja kibum menutup telponnya dengan segera ia diberondong pertanyaan oleh 'ibu' mertuanya.

"jongin tidak tau dimana kyungsoo, tapi dia berjanji akan mencari kyungsoo hingga ketemu" setelahnya terdengar helaan nafas kecewa dari tiga pria cantik disana.

"bagaimana ini, jika _hal-aboeji_ sampai tau kyungsoo menghilang dia pasti akan marah besar padaku?"

Melihat calon menantunya menangis ketakutan membuat kibum tergerak untuk memeluk dan menenangkannya.

"untuk saat ini kita tidak perlu memberitahu keluargamu dulu. Biarkan jongin mencari kyungsoo. Mungkin saja ia masih berjalan-jalan ditengah kota"

"ne, kibum benar baekhyunie, lagipula sebentar lagi siwon dan yoochun akan kembali dan ikut membantu mencari kyungsoo" junsu ikut menimpali.

.

.

.

Setelah menutup panggilan dari eomma nya jongin kembali duduk menghampiri namja imut yang sedang sibuk mengunyah makanannya. Ditatapnya wajah teduh kyungsoo dengan intens membuat pria yang lebih mungil menyadarinya.

" _wae_? Apa baekhyun yang menghubungimu?" suara kyungsoo semakin mengecil saat menyebutkan kata baekhyun.

"kenapa? apa kau cemburu?" buru-buru _namja_ manis dihadapannya memalingkan wajah kearah lain.

"kau tenang saja itu bukan baekhyun tapi orang lain. Lagipula lihat aku sudah mematikan handphone milikku jadi saat ini tidak akan ada yang mengganggu waktu kita" mendengar nada lembut namun serius yang dilontarkan oleh sihitam kyungsoo kembali menatap bingung kearahnya.

"uhm, ngomong-ngomong apa kau tidak membawa handphoneku saat mengambil tasku tadi dikamar jongin?" mendengar pertanyaan kyungsoo barusan membuat pria dengan rahang tegas itu menghela nafas pelan.

"aku memang sengaja tidak membawanya _hyung_ "

" _MWO_? yak! Kim jongin kenapa kau lakukan itu. bagaimana aku bisa menghubungi orang rumah pasti mereka mengkhawatirkanku. Apalagi sehun" mendengar kata sehun yang terlontar dari bibir kyungsoo membuat emosi pria tan seketika muncul. Tentu saja dia tidak senang jika orang yang dicintainya memikirkan pria lain.

"jika persoalan dengan orang-orang rumahku kau tenang saja, aku sudah menyelesaikannya. Dan jika itu menyangkut pria yang bernama sehun. . . . " jongin menekankan tiap kata yang berhubungan dengan pria bermarga Oh yang dengan jelas memperlihatkan kecemburuannya pada _namja_ manis itu.

Sementara sebagai korban 'penculikan' disini kyungsoo tengah berpikir keras. kalau boleh jujur ia senang sekali saat ini telah dibawa oleh pria yang dicintai ketempat seindah ini, namun dia juga masih memikirkan tentang orang lain diluaran sana. Baekhyun, kibum _eommonim_ , junsu _grootmom_ , serta keluarga jongin lainnya dan terutama sehun –kekasihnya-. Pacar posesifnya itu pasti akan curiga jika kyungsoo tidak memberi kabar padanya barang seharipun. _Eotthoke_ –batin kyungsoo meradang.

Menyadari _namja_ dihadapannya tengah melamun, dengan sigap jongin berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"ayo aku masih akan mengajakmu berkeliling desa ini" kyungsoo yang mendengar nada tegas kai secara reflek menyambut tangan tan itu dan menurut saja saat jemarinya digenggam dengan erat.

"jangan pikirkan yang lain. Sudah kubilang disini hanya ada kita. Jadi lupakan semuanya untuk saat ini"

Rasanya bibir kyungsoo ingin sekali membantah kalimat yang baru saja ia dengar, namun entah kenapa hatinya malah menuruti saja semua perkataan itu. mereka berhenti ditengah jembatan batu diatas sungai kecil yang jernih. Mata bulat kyungsoo kembali bersinar menatap kedalam aliran sungai dibawahnya.

"apa kau mau mengarungi sungai ini?" dengan santainya jongin menawarkan sesuatu yang membuat bola mata kyungsoo melotot hampir keluar.

"bagaimana bisa?" cicit kyungsoo

"jangan menatpku seperti itu _hyung_ , kau menakutiku. Dan Tentu saja bisa, _cha_ ikut aku" kembali jongin mengandeng tangan yang selalu pas dengan lingkup tangannya sendiri. Dan bukan hanya jongin yang merasa senang saat jari – jari mereka saling mengait. Kyungsoo pun merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar hingga rongga dadanya.

.

.

.

Beberapa orang _namja_ tampan tengah duduk berkumpul diruang tengah rumah besar keluarga kim. Raut wajah serius adalah gambaran yang dapat dilihat disana. baekhyun masih menyamankan tubuh lemahnya dalam pelukan kibum. Sementara siwon tengah sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang ditelpon para _namja_ lainnya terlihat larut dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"apa kita belum bisa melaporkan kehilangan kyungsoo pada polisi? Bagaimana jika dia diculik" melihat teman hidupnya terlihat panik yoochun berusaha menenangkan dengan mengelus lembut punggung junsu.

"tenanglah _mom_ itu tidak mungkin. Ini belum dari 24 jam kyungsoo menghilang jadi kita harus menunggu untuk bisa melaporkannya kepada polisi esok, tapi aku sudah meminta beberapa anak buahku untuk mencari keberadaannya jadi kalian harus tenang. Dan percayalah bahwa kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja" kim siwon berucap dengan lugas mencoba menetralkan suasana.

"apa jongin sudah memberi kabar?" mendengar nama tunangannya disebut oleh suho, baekhyun segera menegakkan duduknya. Si pemilik jari lentik baru menyadari bahwa seharian ini sang kekasihpun tidak ada kabar berita. Menghilang begitu saja bersamaan dengan sepupunya.

"terakhir kali aku menghubungi kai ia berada dikampus dan berjanji akan mencari kyungsoo. Tapi setelah itu handphonenya tidak bisa dihubungi lagi" jelas kibum.

Baekhyun mulai menyadari kejanggalan yang terjadi, Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba menghilang lalu jongin juga menyusul tanpa kabar, apa mungkin mereka berdua kini tengah kabur bersama. Entah mengapa dengan memikirkan semua hal itu membuat hatinya nyeri karena takut. Bagaimana jika mereka kini bersama dan apakah mereka sengaja?. oh sungguh saat ini pikiran dari sipenyuka eyeliner tersebut semakin kacau dengan hipotesis random dikepalanya.

.

.

.

Jongin membawa kyungsoo menaiki perahu kecil dan menjelajah sungai yang mengelilingi desa bibury. Jika dilihat saat ini mereka berdua terlihat sangat romantis layaknya pasangan pada film-film holywood. Namja yang lebih kecil bersenandung riang mengiringi setiap kayuhan tangan jongin pada perahu mereka.

"cuacanya sedikit mendung jongin ah, apa tidak sebaiknya kita kembali ke cottage?"

"memangnya kau masih takut hujan eoh? Aku memang akan membawamu pulang kok. Tenang saja"

"bagaimana mau pulang jongin, kita saja masih berada disini" balas kyungsoo

"air sungai ini mengalir melewati cottageku, sehingga dengan perahu ini pula kita akan kesana" mendengar penjelasan dari _namja_ tampan dihadapannya membuat kyungsoo akhirnya mengerti. dilemparkan pandangan matanya mengitari sekeliling sungguh berada didesa ini membawanya pada kejutan yang menyenangkan.

Belum sampai perahu yang ditumpangi jongin dan kyungsoo menepi namun hujan telah turun dengan cepat menyambar tubuh mereka. Sontak hal tersebut membuat pria yang lebih pendek panik.

"jongin ah _hurry up_ "

"hahahaha, kau seperti kucing saja takut hujan _hyung_ " bukannya mempercepat kayuhannya pria hitam itu malah tertawa melihat kegusaran kyungsoo.

"aku tidak mau kita sakit _paboo_ " simungil yang ditertawakan makin merengut.

Benar apa yang dikatakan pria tan, tepat dibelakang villa mereka terdapat sebuah jembatan kayu kecil yang dapat menjadi tambatan untuk mereka menepi sekaligus mengikat perahu. Dengan terburu kyungsoo melangkah diatas jembatan tersebut, melihat hal itu jongin pun turut mengejarnya dan menarik sebelah lengan pria yang lebih pendek.

"wa,,,," belum sempat bibir berbentuk hati itu menyelesaikan ucapannya, jongin telah membungkamnya dengan ciuman tak terduga. Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat simungil terkejut. Usahanya memutus kontak berujung sia-sia, _namja_ yang lebih tinggi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Dibawah guyuran hujan yang cukup lebat, sentuhan itu semakin terasa intim. Jongin terus memperdalam ciuman mereka dan kyungsoo yang pasrah membiarkan saja pria tan mengeksplor lebih jauh. Sejenak mereka berhenti guna menghirup udara namun kemudian dua anak manusia yang saling mencintai itupun kembali menautkan kedua bibir indahnya semakin dalam dan semakin liar. Air hujan yang turun seolah meluruhkan segala benteng pertahanan mereka, tidak ada lagi keegoisan mereka dalam menahan diri, kini hanya tersisa hasrat cinta yang terlalu lama dipendam dan mencoba menyeruak keluar.

Dengan reflek kyungsoo mengaitkan kakinya pada pinggang jongin ketika pria yang lebih tinggi mengangkat tubuhnya. Meski sedikit sulit dalam berjalan namun tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat memutuskan ciuman tersebut. Bibir jongin semakin menghisap dalam bagian bawah bibir kyungsoo saat lidahnya bergerilya didalam mulut lawan.

Mereka masuk melewati pintu belakang, dengan perlahan pria tan itu mencoba menurunkan kyungsoo dari gendongannya namun tetap mempertahankan aksi ciumannya. Entah karena faktor udara atau hasrat mereka yang memuncak dengan tergesa jongin membuka kancing kemeja _namja_ dipelukannya. Dua kancing teratas yang jatuh begitu saja menandakan betapa tidak sabarnya sang pria tampan untuk menyentuh makhluk dihadapannya. Jongin mengalihkan serangannya dari bibir kyungsoo berpindah menuju leher, menjilat setiap tetesan hujan yang menempel ditenggorokan mulus itu. kyungsoo pun yang terbawa suasana berusaha membuka tshirt putih yang dikenakan pria dihadapannya. Sambil berjalan mundur jongin dan kyungsoo berlomba membuka pakaian masing-masing tanpa melepaskan _French kiss_ yang mereka lakukan. Pria yang lebih tinggi mengambil inisiatif dengan mendudukan bokongnya lebih dulu sebelum menarik pinggang _namja_ mungil hingga terjatuh diatas pangkuannya.

Hujan yang mengguyur diluar sana tampak berbeda dengan suasana panas yang kini melanda ruang tengah dimana jongin dan kyungsoo berada. Dengan masih mempertahankan tautan bibirnya tangan jongin yang bebas mulai merayap diatas dada seputih kapas itu, membelai perlahan setiap bagian yang terlewati oleh jemarinya hingga membuat sang empu mendesah tertahan dalam ciuman mereka. Dibawa jemarinya mengusap semakin kebawah dimana masih tersisa satu pakaian yang menjadi penghalang kulit mereka untuk bersentuhan. Dengan terampil kedua jari jongin melepas kaitan button dan menurunkan zipper dari celana kyungsoo. Setelah upayanya berhasil kini tangan kekar itu mulai merambati kulit pinggang kyungsoo bergerak semakin kebawah menggoda sang _namja_ dalam pangkuannya.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu apakah saat ini pikirannya telah kehilangan akal sehat hingga terhanyut dalam kegiatan intim bersama si tan. namun kyungsoo sadar bahwa dia hanya mengikuti alur hatinya dan tidak sanggup untuk menghentikan kegilaan yang diserukan oleh setan dalam jiwanya. Merasa sentuhan pria dibawahnya semakin menuju kebagian terlarang kyungsoo melepas ciumannya. kedua bola matanya tampak sayu menatap kearah mata tajam jongin yang mengkilatkan gairah.

"jo,,nginhh,," suaranya mulai serak

"izinkan aku kyung,,iehh,," dada jongin bergerak naik turun seiring bernafas dengan intonasi nada bicaranya yang dalam menahan gejolak gairah yang ada.

Kyungsoo berusaha berpikir pada sisa-sisa kesadarannya akan permintaan pria yang lebih muda namun sungguh terasa sulit saat kedua hazelnya lebih terfokus pada bibir tebal milik jongin. kyungsoo ingin mejawab namun lidahnya terasa kelu. Simungil lebih memilih menempelkan keningnya pada kening jongin sambil memejamkan mata. Kedua belah bibir berbentuk hati itu mulai membuka seiring mengucapkan kalimat.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Note : ** imagine jongin_

 _*stormhold : sebuah desa dalam film fiksi stardust_

 _*Tristan : salah satu tokoh utama dalam film stardust_

 _Lagu yang digunain merupakan lagu favorit aku, Meghan trainor ft john legend – Like im gonna lose you._

Hey enha comeback, hehehe,, maaf buat readers nunggu lama #kayaadayangnungguaja

Gimana chap ini udah panjang belum? Kalo belum aduh enha harus muter otak gimana lagi donk. Btw chap depan naik rate gak yah? Ayoo voting? Hehehehe,,,

Enha merasa ff ini udah terlalu kelamaan dan kebanyakan chapnya yah, jadi mungkin dua – tiga chap kedepan akan enha buat tamat. #plak #dipukulreader #ceritamenggantung. Hehehehe

Terima kasih untuk semua yang udah review, follow, fav, dan juga siders ff ini. Terimakasih banyak. Tapi tolong untuk para sider agar keluar dan mengucapkan sepatah – dua patah kata dikolom review karena itu akan sangat berarti untuk membuat enha semakin terpacu melanjutan ff ini.

but, everything is up to you guys,,

See you later.

Cheers J


End file.
